Destinée
by Berarlianie
Summary: La guerre est finie, Heero et Duo sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent enfin vivre et agir à leur guise. Mais est ce qu'ils pourront ? Est ce que le destin n'est pas tracé d'avance ?
1. Mariage à l'ancienne

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, _**_autres personnages de la série_

**Résumé :** La guerre est finie. Heero et Duo sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent enfin vivre et agir à leur guise. Mais est-ce qu'ils pourront? Est-ce que le destin n'est pas tracé d'avance ?

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 01 : Mariage à l'ancienne.**

**

* * *

**

**Juillet AC195, Base lunaire...**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que les cinq scientifiques à l'origine des Gundams avaient été capturés. Depuis peu également, ils fabriquaient deux robots mobiles pour OZ.

Pourquoi ? En voilà une bonne question... Pour rester en vie tout d'abord. On a beau faire partie d'une bande de vieux croûtons, on n'est pas forcé d'être dépressif et mou du genou pour autant.

Pourquoi faire du zèle et en construire deux ? Pour justifier la quantité astronomique de gundamium qu'ils exigeaient pour construire parallèlement deux Gundams. Hé hé !

Il fallait bien aider leurs petits pilotes.

J sourit largement en pensant à 01, son sourire habituel, si ce n'est encore plus carnassier. C'était un brave garçon, très franc, très juste, tellement différent de lui. Ça le rendait bien manipulable malgré sa volonté d'indépendance.

Oh ! Il ne fallait pas croire ! Le scientifique aimait bien son pilote, on peut même dire qu'il l'admirait quelque part. Il n'avait pas satisfait leurs espérances, ses espérances, il les avait dépassées.

Oui, plus il y pensait plus il se disait qu'il ferait quelque chose pour préparer la vie future du petit. Parce qu'il survivrait, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Face à l'un de leurs ordinateurs, J ouvre une page de recherche. Il leur manque de la peinture pour l'Altron, l'upgrade du Shenlong. Les produits des groupes asiatiques étant les meilleurs il tape dans une base de données les mots nécessaires. Si seulement il c'était souvenu du nom précis de la marque de peinture à base de néotitanium qu'il désirait, ça aurait été plus rapide…

En premier, vient le site qu'il cherche, mais le vieil homme est intrigué par le second lien : un site d'astrologie. Oh, il ne croit guère en cela, mais prendre ses références de peinture n'a rien de pressé. Alors il jette un œil au site.

_µµµ _

Quelques heures plus tard, le Docteur avachi dans sa cellule réfléchit à ce qu'il a lu sur le site. Cela le travaille beaucoup. Il y avait des tas d'analyses selon les signes du zodiaque, mais surtout des analyses faites à partir des prénoms. Par curiosité il avait consulté celle de « Heero » et avait été sonné par sa justesse...

...Au point qu'il avait comparé avec les autres pilotes et connaissances de son pilote, puis qu'il avait effectué des tests d'affinités d'abord amicales, puis clairement amoureuses et sexuelles. Et à vrai dire certains... résultats l'avaient scotché.

Il allait organiser la vie de son pilote pour l'après-guerre. Oui. 01 ne le ferait de toute façon pas lui-même, restait donc à organiser son bonheur.

_µµµ_

Dès le lendemain J mit son plan au point. La peinture exigée n'arriverait de toute façon que dans 48h, autant régler ce problème. Prenant G à part, il lui exposa son idée, puis conclut.

« Sommes-nous bien d'accord ? Tu as bien un droit de tutelle sur 02 jusqu'à sa majorité révolue ? » Convient-t-il en faisant cliqueter sa pince.

G croisa les bras et renifla.

« Je me fiche de ton plan !... Par contre, je serai ravi de jouer un sale tour à ce petit démon de Maxwell ! Il m'en a trop fait baver durant trois ans. Je savais bien que lui faire signer tous ces papiers seraient utiles un jour ou l'autre. » Ajouta l'homme au nez crochu avec un sourire mauvais.

« Parfait ! » Croassa J en souriant lui aussi. « Je vais donc rédiger ce contrat et toi tu l'enverras... »

_µµµ_

**Janvier AC197, Royaume de Sank...**

« Je suis désolée de te retenir Heero... » Soupira la jeune femme blonde en tailleur bleu pâle, ses cheveux mi-long noués en queue de cheval lui arrivaient aux omoplates.

Le jeune homme cligna des paupières, il comprenait.

« J'avais tellement envie de ce rassemblement pour fêter la fin de la guerre, cela aurait été du gâchis de l'annuler. »

« Je sais. » Lança Yuy, un sourire dans les yeux.

Relena n'y pouvait rien si elle avait été kidnappée deux jours avant cette fête qu'elle tenait tant à organiser pour tous les revoir et les remercier pour ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, pour le monde entier.

« J'ai réduit le nombre. » Précisa Relena. « Nous serons une trentaine. Je te donnerai la liste. » Dit-elle en souriant, comme ça le brun saurait à qui il aurait à faire.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit avant que Yuy ne se lève, prêt à quitter la pièce.

« Hm... Comment faut-il s'habiller ? » S'enquit Heero se sentant un peu bête.

« Comme tu le souhaites ! » Répondit-elle d'un air taquin, avant de reprendre. « Pas besoin de faire de frais, vous êtes tous des anciens combattants, vous vous connaissez... »

Elle hésita une demi-seconde avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai juste invité ma mère... Elle a déjà passé les fêtes toute seule, et j'aimerai qu'elle vous rencontre. Surtout toi... Tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. »

Elle reçut un bref regard étonné avant d'entrevoir un hochement de tête. La porte se referma silencieusement et la blonde sourit. Il avait perdu tant d'assurance depuis le putsch... Intérieurement elle trouvait ça adorable, mais elle se garderait bien de le dire.

Relena souffla. Oui, elle avait bien fait d'inviter sa mère, il était tant qu'elle fasse connaissance avec son tout premier ami et toutes les autres personnes qui l'avaient entourée et aidée durant la guerre...

_µµµ_

**Deux jours plus tard...**

En ce début de soirée, Duo pénétra dans le château particulier de l'héritière de Sank, bras dessus bras dessous avec Hilde qui s'émerveillait.

« Duo ! Tu as vu, il y a même une fontaine dans le jardin ! »

Ledit Duo sourit largement devant l'attitude de son amie de toujours.

« Hey, Hildie ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'on serait reçu comme des rois non ? »

La brune hocha la tête énergiquement.

« J'espère que ce sera moins beau dedans, sinon je n'oserai pas bouger de peur de casser quelque chose... »

Maxwell secoua la tête et appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, qu'on lui ouvre. Il attendit à peine un instant avant qu'un vieil homme, Pagan sans doute, ne lui ouvre et l'accueille. Ayant reçu une liste complétée par une série de photos il reconnut de suite le couple comme des invités.

« Duo Maxwell ? Je vous en prie, c'est à droite. » Invita-t-il en désignant une porte qui donnait sur un grand salon privé.

Le natté y entra rapidement pour tomber sur Heero qui faisait le plancton, le dos contre un mur, seules quelques personnes étaient là, alors l'ex-02 se dirigea d'emblée vers celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Ils passèrent un long moment ensemble avec Hilde qui était ravie de faire mieux connaissance avec le jeune homme dont elle avait tant entendu parler l'année passée, on parla des récents évènements, de ce qu'on avait fait l'année précédente et des nouvelles rondeurs d'Hilde.

C'est quand Relena vint les voir, qu'ils réalisèrent que la salle était maintenant remplie par les invités de la blonde. Trop pris dans leurs discussions, ils n'avaient même pas réalisé le léger brouhaha qui avait envahi la pièce peu à peu.

Un serveur tiré à quatre épingles passe entre les convives avec un plateau remplit de cocktails alcoolisés ou non ainsi que des coupes de champagne, une servante le suit de près avec un plateau rempli de petits fours chaud et autres toasts. Après être passé près du petit groupe, ils s'éloignent vers un autre coin de la salle.

La conversation d'abord orientée sur le métier de la jeune ministre venait de passer sur la qualité de la nourriture servie ainsi que des boissons. Hilde complimentait Relena sur les cocktails sans alcool servis quand Howard se joignit à eux.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Salua-t-il avant de s'adresser directement à Duo. « Dis-moi, tu sais si G avait un problème peu avant sa mort ? »

« Hein ? Non ! » Répondit le châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que j'ai fait la tournée de nos boites postales et je trouve pas mal de lettres t'étant adressées, enfin... Il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même. » Expliqua le vieil homme en sortant une liasse de cinq enveloppes gris perle hermétiquement fermées.

Duo cligna des yeux et lu à voix haute :

« _A propos des pilotes 01 et 02, à remettre aux autorités compétentes pour application..._ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » S'étonna-t-il en passant d'une enveloppe à l'autre, elles étaient toutes identiques...

« Aucune idée mon gars ! Ce que je sais par contre c'est que j'en ai reçu à presque tous nos points de chute Sweepers... ça doit être important. Apparemment, j'en ai trouvé à vingt endroits, toutes identiques. »

« Ah ? »

Ayant eu la mauvaise idée de parler plus fort, quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux, un air curieux sur le visage, dont le général Une, Sally suivies de près par Wufei.

La plupart étaient revenus à leurs conversations, mais les deux Preventers s'approchèrent, de toute façon elles comptaient saluer les deux anciens pilotes, les autres étant pour l'instant dans un autre coin de la salle à discuter avec Dorothy.

« Bonjour, un problème ? » Demanda de façon stricte le général.

Sally sourit plus franchement avant de tendre la main vers Duo qui la serra en lui rendant son sourire puis passa à Heero pour finir par Relena et Hilde qu'on lui présenta.

« Rien de grave » Répondit Maxwell.

« C'est à propos de ces lettres ? » Questionna gentiment Sally en désignant les papiers dans la main de Duo.

« Oui... Des conneries de la part de mon mentor... Il veut remettre ça à des autorités compétentes... » Dit le natté en secouant légèrement les lettres à hauteur de yeux de l'assemblée.

« Nous pourrions l'ouvrir. » Proposa Une. « S'il s'agit de compétence juridique ou législative nous pouvons vous aiguiller. »

« Ouais, c'est une idée, tu en penses quoi Heero ? » Demanda Duo en regardant le jeune homme puisqu'il était également concerné par les missives.

« Il faut l'ouvrir. » Déclara-t-il simplement pour l'instant peu choqué par le fait que cela le concerne. Ce devait être une note concernant une mission commune...

Une des enveloppes passa de la main de l'ex-02 vers celle de Une. Duo lui accordant par ce geste la primeur de la lecture. Chacun la regardait avec curiosité, guettant ses réactions mais celles-ci furent surprenantes...

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis grimaça, recula la tête et écarquilla les yeux.

« Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire » dit-elle les yeux toujours fixés sur le début de la missive.

Sally après avoir demandé l'autorisation d'un regard aux deux pilotes, lui prit des mains pour la lire à voix haute...

_« Heero, mon cher enfant... »_

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers Yuy, peut être que cela le dérangerait-t-il maintenant que cela semblait être personnel. Le brun lui fit un signe discret du menton pour qu'elle continue. J avait toujours utilisé des surnoms stupides pour le nommer.

_« J'ai parfaitement conscience d'avoir fait basculer ta vie avec la guerre, c'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé un avenir avec la contribution du Professeur G._

_Qu'a-t-on besoin de plus qu'un compagnon dans la vie ?_

_Grâce à de merveilleuses analyses j'ai pu trouver ce qui te serait idéal : je t'ai marié avec Duo Maxwell, le pilote 02. »_

Un bruit de verre cassé se fit alors entendre.

La jeune femme eut un léger blocage et en profita pour relever la tête du papier. La coupe de Duo trônait au sol, le champagne inondant le parquet, le reste de la salle s'était retourné à l'entente du bruit. Quatre avait tourné son visage vers eux et cherchait à comprendre les émotions qui le submergeaient en provenance du groupe, il n'avait pas trop envie de venir les déranger comme les trois autres avaient fait, il aurait l'air d'un curieux.

Sally n'attendant pas que Duo soit assez remis pour réagir poursuivit sa lecture.

_« Je sais que cela doit te surprendre, mais vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre._

_Maintenant que la guerre est finie, tu réaliseras enfin que tu es destiné à 02. »_

Heero lui serrait le verre entre ses doigts les yeux exorbités, ce n'était pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague...

_« Cette décision a été mûrement réfléchie, après tout vous avez toujours été spontanément au diapason comme votre rencontre si romantique le montre. _

_Cette évidence m'a frappé en recherchant de la peinture :_

_Vous avez les mêmes fantasmes... »_

Cette fois, Duo recracha tout bonnement le champagne qu'il avait en bouche et qu'il avait oublié d'avaler sous la surprise. Oui c'était dégoûtant, et alors ?

« Non... non mais ça va pas ! ? » Lâche Maxwell, mais c'est vrai qu'est ce que ce vioc connaissait de ses fantasmes ?

Heero les yeux fermés laissa sa tête pencher en arrière et se la cogna fortement. Là... Il allait se réveiller... Dans son lit, la fête de Relena se passerait le soir même... Ne se sentant pas revenir du sommeil il répéta son mouvement.

_« ...le même imaginaire._

_Vous fonctionnez au même rythme._

_Vos étreintes n'auront rien d'un marathon, mais vous en tirerez beaucoup de plaisir. »_

Sally haussa les sourcils, elle comprenait la gêne de Une...

_« Il faut bien l'avouer, il sera très intellectualisé._

_Je sais que vous voudrez être infidèles, surtout toi Heero. »_

« Pourquoi moi ? » Marmonna ledit Heero d'une voix hachée.

_« Mais n'en faites pas tout un plat..._

_Le contrat est passé pour dix ans, pour en avoir les détails demandez à rencontrer Mme Katiusca Marino-Warrens à Rome, ce notaire possède une copie de votre dossier._

_Et vous serez près de Venise pour votre Lune de Miel._

_Enfin, Heero, pour que ton bonheur soit complet fais attention à ta chevelure : tu te dégarniras bien assez vite... _

_Dr. J »_

Le premier à reprendre un peu de vie est Wufei, il s'avance vers Yuy et Maxwell et se plante tour à tour à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-« Félicitations à tous les deux. Même si vous ne vous aimez pas encore, l'amour finira par venir. » Dit de façon cérémonieuse le Chinois en se courbant légèrement. Les mariages arrangés, il savait ce que c'était, c'est ainsi qu'il avait épousé Meiran.

Hilde par contre le prenait beaucoup moins bien, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait ce qui venait d'être dit. Sa main glissa instinctivement sur son ventre légèrement rond.

-« On ne pourra pas se marier, si tu es déjà marié. Mon enfant va être sans père ! » Crie presque la jeune femme à l'adresse de Duo, pleurnichant de plus belle.

Relena réellement embêtée s'éclipsa pour s'occuper du reste des invités. Elle se doutait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'apprécierait pas de voir toute la salle rappliquer près d'ici...

-« Calme-toi, c'est sûrement une mauvaise blague. » Essaie de rassurer le natté en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, mais en même temps, si Duo tenait son mentor sous la main, il l'aurait descendu immédiatement, maintenant il n'avait plus aucun regret de l'avoir conduit sur le Libra où il avait sûrement trouvé la mort.

Quatre en entendant l'exclamation attrapa Trowa par le poignet et signifia à Dorothy qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, juste le temps de dire bonjour à leurs amis...

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit quand même le méché en se sentant trainé vers l'endroit où étaient les trois autres pilotes.

« Voir ce qu'il se passe, ils parlent de mariage. Je veux savoir. » Expliqua vivement le blond d'un ton autoritaire.

Trowa passa le caprice et prit un air neutre.

« Bonsoir ! » Salua Quatre avec un grand sourire. « Que se passe-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air agités... »

« Maxwell et Yuy ont été mariés. » Informe le chinois avec presque de la fierté dans la voix, ils prenaient si bien la chose ! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient été élevés dans cette idée tous les deux, et lui n'aurait pas bien pris le fait d'être marié à un homme.

Aussitôt Quatre mit sa main devant sa bouche en signe de stupeur, puis se tourne vers Trowa.

« Tu crois qu'on a été mariés nous aussi ? »

Trowa tourna vivement la tête vers Winner.

« Tu n'as quand même pas été assez con pour donner la tutelle de tes sœurs à H ? »

Barton reçut immédiatement un poing dans chaque joue de la part des deux 'jeunes mariés' qui eux avaient été « assez cons » pour donner leur tutelle aux deux fous, lui donnant ainsi une vague ressemblance avec un poisson lune...

« Ah non... C'est dommage. » Soupira Quatre

Lui aurait bien aimé se marier avec Trowa, ç'aurait été divertissant et en plus on ne l'aurait pas saoulé avec des dizaines de prétendantes, l'année passée il avait eu l'impression de revivre au moins une dizaine de fois le conte de Cendrillon du point de vue du prince ! Au moins il se serait bien amusé.

Après quelques secondes de calme apparent pendant lesquelles Trowa se frotta le visage, le silence du groupe fut rompu par Yuy.

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » Finit par déclarer Heero en attrapant la lettre pour regarder si on voit sur la lettre l'adresse complète du notaire pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

L'adresse étant inscrite après la signature. Le brun s'en va d'un pas décidé.

-« Où vas-tu ? » Crie Maxwell en lui emboîtant le pas.

Yuy se retourne vers le jeune homme.

-« Voir ce contrat chez le notaire et surtout le faire casser ! »

-« Hilde je vais aller avec lui qu'on puisse se marier comme prévu avant la naissance du bébé ! » Dit Maxwell s'apprêtant à courir derrière Yuy.

Heero ne l'avait pas attendu, il était déjà au volant de sa voiture. Duo ouvre la porte et saute dans l'auto qui file vers Rome.

Hilde arrivée rapidement derrière son homme voit la voiture disparaître à l'horizon, un bras vient se mettre sur son épaule alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler, elle se sentait abandonnée en plus de cette situation grotesque. La brune tourne son visage pour voir Relena lui sourire gentiment.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, ils vont revenir et en attendant, ça ne change rien au projet tu es la bienvenue pour la nuit et le reste de la semaine. » Précise la blonde en tirant la jeune femme vers la salle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

_µµµ_

Le trajet se passe dans le silence le plus complet, les deux jeunes gens trop choqués pour pouvoir discuter, cherchant chacun de leur côté quelle solution il pourrait trouver pour se libérer de ce contrat. Pour Duo c'était évident, il y avait sa vie avec Hilde en jeu.

Pour Heero c'était plus en révolte qu'autre chose, il voulait pouvoir faire ses propres choix et ne plus être un pion sur l'échiquier de J. Maintenant qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, il se retrouvait avec un contrat de mariage pour dix ans. Et s'il réfléchissait bien, ça faisait même déjà un an et demi qu'il était marié avec Maxwell.

_µµµ_

**Le lendemain matin…**

Ils avaient roulé toute la nuit durant pour rejoindre l'Italie, empruntant autoroutes et raccourcis divers pour gagner du temps. Vers 4h du matin Duo avait pris le volant pour permettre à Heero de se reposer un peu. Bien sûr il n'était pas question de dormir, mais relâcher sa concentration après six heures pleines de conduite ne pouvait que faire du bien au brun.

Ils arrivèrent sur la capitale à l'aube alors que tout le monde partait travailler en voiture. Malgré les encombrements qui usèrent quelques peu leur patience déjà éprouvée, ils trouvèrent facilement l'adresse dans un des beaux quartiers, puis eurent la chance de trouver une placer pour parquer la voiture.

Le cabinet du notaire ouvrant à 9h ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant qu'une jeune femme ne leur ouvre via l'interphone.

La notaire reçut les jeunes gens immédiatement, il n'allait pas leur demander de revenir, surtout quand sa secrétaire lui apprend qu'ils sont venus de Sank, d'une seule traite en changeant de chauffeur pour arriver plus rapidement. De plus il lui restait quelques minutes avant que son premier rendez-vous de la journée n'arrive.

-« Vous avez des questions à poser sur le contrat qui a été fait en votre nom peut-être ? » Demande Mme Marino-Warrens.

-« Nous ne sommes pas d'accord ! » Disent-ils d'une seule voix.

-« Peut-être, mais le contrat est légal. Il prendra fin en juillet AC 205, à moins que vous ne désiriez le renouveler ! » Explique la notaire.

-« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le rompre ! » Gronde Yuy.

-« Non, je ne crois pas ! Le Docteur J avait pensé à tout ! » Sourit la dame heureuse de voir son contrat inébranlable.

Heero commence à réfléchir.

-« Admettons qu'il me trompe ! » Dit-il en montrant le natté assis à côté de lui.

-« Et pourquoi moi ! Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi le coupable pour une fois ! » S'indigne Maxwell de passer une fois de plus pour le mauvais, après tout il avait relu la lettre dans la voiture : J accusait lui-même Heero d'être celui qui irait voir le plus facilement ailleurs.

-« Il est noté explicitement dans le contrat que chaque adultère constaté rallongera le contrat d'un an plein ! » Répond simplement la jeune femme en regardant le métis qui se décompose devant cette nouvelle, pourtant avec la grossesse d'Hilde, il y aurait eu une solution évidente.

-« Et quelles sont les règles qui ont été inscrites dans le contrat ? » Demande l'ex-02.

Le notaire prend le papier et commence à lire.

-« En provenance d'un compte en Suisse, un apport financier sera octroyé aux jeunes mariés s'ils respectent plusieurs conditions. La première : Si vous couchez ensemble, une somme de 50 000 crédits sera allouée pour investir dans un projet immobilier. La deuxième : Une rente nominative de 1000 crédits vous sera remise pour chaque mois que vous aurez passé ensemble. A chaque enfant adopté une somme de 20 000 crédits vous sera reversée pour parer aux frais engendrés. Il y a d'autres détails, je vais demander à ma secrétaire de vous en faire une photocopie chacun que vous pouviez le consulter au calme, Laura ! » Appela le notaire.

Aussitôt la jeune femme brune arrive et emporte un duplicata du contrat qu'elle va photocopier en deux exemplaires.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il n'a jamais entendu énoncer pareille somme d'argent. Tout compte fait ce contrat de mariage était presque une mine d'or. Par contre à la tête que faisait Heero, Duo se rendait compte que le notaire allait bientôt se faire remonter les bretelles. Pour être sûr que la poule aux œufs d'or ne lui passe pas sous le nez. Le natté met une main sur l'épaule du brun et dit.

-« Ca me semble correct, vous aurez bientôt de nos nouvelles ! » Conclut-il en se saisissant des deux photocopies que lui tendait la secrétaire.

Le regard meurtrier se déplace du notaire au châtain assis à côté de lui, mais ça n'a jamais gêné Duo, il sait trop bien que ce n'est que de l'intimidation, comme on dit « chien qui aboie ne mord pas. »

A peine dehors, Yuy l'attrape par le col.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Gronde le brun.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'argent qu'on peut se faire ? Hilde ne va bientôt plus savoir travailler, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de vivre dans l'air pollué de L2 »

-« Et ? »

-« Je crois qu'il y a moyen de tourner en notre faveur le contrat de J et que nous sortions gagnants ! » Dit les yeux pétillants l'ex-02, sûr de jouer ainsi un tour à son mentor, il en venait à regretter qu'il ne soit pas vivant pour le voir pester.

-« Explique ! » Dit le brun en lâchant enfin le natté.

-« Si nous couchons ensemble, on peut se faire 50 000 crédits de quoi monter une petite société de je ne sais pas quoi, de s'acheter une petite maison enfin surtout avoir une bonne base pour faire un crédit. »

-« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! » Lâche Heero en reculant devant la proposition que lui faisait son ami.

-« Moi non plus, quoi qu'on l'a déjà fait. Heero, il est mis, « coucher », si on dort dans le même lit c'est suffisant, il n'a jamais été précisé qu'on devait consommer. » Sourit de toutes ses dents l'ex-02.

Une étincelle se fait dans les yeux de l'ex pilote 01

-« On va donc vivre ensemble pour toucher la rente ! »

-« Voilà mon ami, tu as tout compris. »

-« Tu vas aller jusqu'à me faire adopter tes gosses faits avec Hilde pour avoir le reste ? » Demande sarcastique Heero.

-« Ca je ne suis pas persuadé que Hildie soit d'accord, mais ça peut se faire ! » Admet un rien polisson le natté, se voyant déjà prendre des vacances aux frais des vieux croûtons.

A suivre...

Une remarque ? Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !


	2. Money, money, money

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 02 : Money, money, money…**

**

* * *

**

**Le même jour, en début d'après midi…**

Les deux jeunes gens reprirent rapidement la route après s'être acheté un encas et refait un plein d'énergie pour la voiture. Le retour leur parut bien plus long que l'aller. La nuit était en fait vite passée, la circulation avait été fluide et ils étaient trop stressés par la nouvelle et avaient trop de questions dans la tête pour ne serait ce que penser à autre chose que rejoindre la capitale italienne.

Maintenant que les choses étaient claires pour ainsi dire, c'est plus la déception et l'ennui qui étaient prédominants. Duo notamment souffrait de l'absence d'Hilde. Et les ralentissements divers ne leur donnait guère l'impression d'avancer.

Après une petite journée de conduite non stop, ils arrivèrent de nouveau au château Peacecraft. Ayant dormi à tour de rôle dans la voiture, les deux garçons étaient plus ou moins en forme. Dès qu'elle vit la voiture arriver, Hilde sortit rapidement pour accueillir son petit ami.

Elle portait un pantalon droit et une tunique qui laissait entrevoir le léger arrondi du ventre.

« Duo ! Tu es enfin rentré ! » S'écrie-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras aussitôt sorti de la voiture.

Maxwell sourit gentiment en lui rendant son étreinte. Ils échangèrent des paroles rapides à voix basse, Hilde témoignant de l'amabilité de Relena à son égard et Duo parlant de son trajet et des soucis logistiques, assurant que oui il avait mangé et dormi.

Pendant ce temps, Heero sortait toute une liasse de papiers et refermait la voiture, regardant le jeune couple d'un air désolé s'attendant à entendre d'un instant à l'autre **la** question.

« Alors ? Le contrat est cassé ? C'est bien fini tout ça ? » S'enquit Schbeiker.

Duo grimaça légèrement, se mordit la lèvre. Parler de son projet avec Heero était bien plus facile qu'avec l'objet de son amour.

Devant l'air qu'avait son amant la jeune femme commence à paniquer de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas possible, le contrat était vrai, le contrat n'avait pas pu être cassé. Elle allait se retrouver mère célibataire. Si Duo était si gêné et Heero si tendu, c'est qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte pendant le voyage que les mentors avaient raison qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme sent les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

Prenant pitié de l'ancien pilote d'Oz, Yuy lâche de façon désinvolte.

« Et quoi tu n'annonces pas la bonne nouvelle ? »

Mais devant la tête que fait Maxwell, Hilde panique de plus en plus. Sincèrement, non, Duo ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état là, surtout que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé non plus.

« Le contrat tient la route, mais voilà, il y a des conditions pécuniaires au contrat. Si on le respecte, tu vas pouvoir arrêter de travailler, on pourrait quitter L2 et s'installer sur Terre. » Commence dans un murmure l'ex-02 en se tordant les mains.

« Vous devez rester marié, il est incassable ce contrat ! » Hilde avale difficilement sa salive.

« Hildie, si on vit avec Heero dans une maison, on va pouvoir gagner 2000 crédits tous les mois, on a vu après que si Heero reprend des études, il va obtenir une bourse supplémentaire de 2500 crédits par mois où il sera aux études. Si on vit ensemble, il y a un pactole de 50 000 crédits à décrocher. » Explique plus frénétiquement le natté.

« Tu veux que je continue à vivre avec toi ! » S'étonne la future mère en ouvrant de grands yeux, elle devait avoir loupé un épisode quelque part, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, pourquoi devaient-ils rester marié s'il l'aimait elle ?

« Bien sûr, tu es le soleil de ma vie, mais puisque que nos Mads on voulut se jouer de nous, nous allons nous jouer d'eux et ils vont pouvoir se retourner dans leurs tombes. » Sourit de façon machiavélique Maxwell.

La jeune femme commençait à comprendre ce qui animait son amant, c'était un peu l'appât du gain, mais surtout avoir le dernier mot dans cette histoire là et sortir vainqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on fasse alors ? » S'enquit la jeune femme un peu indécise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui était toujours en retrait. C'était bien beau ce que lui expliquait son homme, mais qui disait que cela plairait à Yuy ?

« Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on mette un plan au point, qu'on s'organise pour savoir comment toucher l'argent... je ne sais pas où l'on va aller par contre... » Soupira Duo en passant sa main sur son front.

Heero intervint alors.

« Relena m'avait proposé de rester le temps que je voulais. Vous pouvez toujours venir dormir dans ma chambre... »

« Merci 'ro mais je crois qu'on prendrait un peu beaucoup de place » Rit nerveusement le natté, même s'il savait que les lits chez la princesse était immense.

« Pas dans mon lit. Il y a une chambre attenante à la mienne avec une double porte. Je peux demander l'accord de Relena pour que tu l'utilises. » Soupire le métis qui même s'il appréciait énormément Duo, se demandait s'il pourrait tenir neuf ans en l'ayant dans les jambes continuellement.

Duo prend Hilde par la taille, effleurant le ventre de sa compagne du bout des doigts, et suivit le brun qui avait pris la direction du palais où Relena l'attendait sur la dernière marche.

« Il faut qu'on discute pour mettre au point les dernières formalités et qu'on puisse faire venir également un huissier pour constater le tout afin de toucher l'argent ! » Reprend le natté.

« On se retrouvera après le souper pour en discuter. » Conclut Heero en arrivant à la hauteur de la blonde, leurs mains se frôlent. La jeune femme sourit à l'ex pilote 01 et se tourne pour se rendre dans son salon, ce dernier lui emboîte le pas.

Yuy avait besoin de pouvoir penser en solitaire à tout ça, Maxwell n'avait pas arrêté de ressasser son idée sur le trajet du retour, quand il ne dormait pas, il construisait des plans sur la comète.

_µµµ_

**Vers 17h, à Sank…**

C'est avec les idées plus claires, après une bonne douche et une longue discussion avec la vice ministre que le métis invite le couple à le retrouver dans le salon privé de Relena. Sur la table ronde était dressé un thermos de thé, ainsi qu'une boite de biscuit secs. Trois tasses et sous tasses prêtes à l'emploi, un pot de sucre et un pot de lait pour ceux qui le souhaitent.

« Je suppose que vous en avez un peu discuté entre vous le reste de l'après-midi. » Commence le brun.

« Tout à fait ! » Lâche Duo. « Nous pensions… »

Mais il est interrompu par Hilde qui a commencé à servir une tasse de thé aux convives autour de la table.

« Si tu laissais Heero parler et dire ce qu'il pense de cette histoire que j'entende les deux sons de cloche. »

Yuy fait un petit signe de tête à la brune en remerciement, surtout qu'il constate qu'elle est très agréable à vivre et qu'elle est capable de contenir son homme. Ce n'est que bon présage pour l'avenir.

« Même si l'idée du mariage ne m'enchante pas, puisque le contrat est légal et fait pour dix ans, il en reste neuf à faire. » Précise Yuy avant de poursuivre d'un ton calme. « Je suis du même avis, de profiter du système et essayer d'en tirer le maximum tant qu'il ne nous contraint pas. »

Le natté se tourne vers la copine et lâche.

« Tu vois ! »

« Laisse finir Heero ! » Ordonne presque la future mère.

« Merci ! Les études me tentent, mais ce qui me pose problème c'est le lieu de villégiature ! » Admet Yuy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire comme études ? Parce qu'en fonction de ça, nous pouvons aller vivre près de ta faculté. » Annonce Hilde pour énoncer une des choses qu'elle avait discutées avec Duo. Vu que le métis faisait un pas dans les concessions, elle estimait qu'ils pouvaient en faire aussi pour faciliter la vie du brun.

« Justement, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'intéressent ! » Avoue Yuy, un peu gêné de devoir faire un choix, vu qu'on en avait souvent fait pour lui. Il en avait discuté justement avec Relena qu'avoir son avenir en main lui faisait peur, le laisser dans les mains de Duo le rassurait également.

« Ca m'arrange ! » Lâche le natté un grand sourire.

« Duo ! » Gronde une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

« Bin quoi, c'est vrai que ça m'arrange, comme ça il va pouvoir tester tout ce qu'il veut, il peut commencer par n'importe quelles études, si ça ne lui convient pas, il pourra changer d'orientation. Il pourra même décider de faire des études complémentaires. S'il veut, il peut même avoir tous les diplômes qui existent. Ca fera des années d'études en plus ! » Certifie le châtain un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

L'ex-02 n'avait pas tout à fait tord de ce côté là, Heero devait bien l'admettre, qui avait la possibilité de faire les études de son choix sans faire attention aux débouchés, de faire des études pour le plaisir d'apprendre, d'aller sur les bancs de l'université tout frais payé et en étant rémunéré en plus.

« Oui, Duo on a bien compris que tu tiens à empocher le magot pour les études d'Heero, et pourquoi G n'a pas fait la même proposition, il savait que tu n'en avais pas les capacités ? » Demande sarcastique la future mère pour laisser un peu de répit au métis.

Maxwell croise les bras sur son torse et lance un regard noir à sa compagne qui lui sourit pourtant tendrement. L'attitude renfrognée de son ami n'aidait pas Yuy à prendre une décision, il n'avait jamais envisagé de faire autre chose que militaire.

« Sinon Heero, il y a une région qui te tente plus pour vivre ? » S'informe Hilde puisqu'elle avait décidé de mener le débat et de jouer au juge le cas échéant.

Yuy est un peu pris au dépourvu, il s'amusait follement à voir Duo se faire remettre en place avec autant d'aisance par son amie. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'on puisse lui demander son avis pour l'habitation, tellement habitué qu'il était à suivre le mouvement et les ordres. Alors il écarquille un peu les yeux, puis fait cligner les paupières. Il devait donner une réponse, sinon Maxwell prendrait un malin plaisir à lui imposer un lieu.

« J'aime bien la mer, le soleil, la chaleur, mais je n'ai pas de région préférée. » Finit par dire le brun après un moment de réflexion.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on regardera si on sait goupiller ça avec un lieu d'université ou de fac. Donc le prochain choix que tu dois faire, c'est celui de tes études, si tu es d'accord sur le principe de reprendre des études, ce n'est pas parce que Duo veut toucher cette prime, que tu dois le faire. » Explique en souriant la jeune femme, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne subissait pas l'influence de son homme.

« Non, j'ai déjà suivi des cours en étudiant libre. L'enseignement m'intéresse, la médecine m'intéresse, la psychologie m'intéresse également. » Commence le métis en fronçant les sourcils concentrés sur ses aspirations futures.

« Dis ce qui ne t'intéresse pas ça ira plus vite ! » Raille le natté.

« Les armes, la guerre, tuer ! » Lâche Heero le regard froid.

Maxwell ouvre de grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lui réponde et encore moins qu'il ne lui réponde ça.

« Ok, si tu es ouvert à toutes les propositions, on peut faire les choses autrement, on cherche une région et on regarde les facultés qu'il y a dans ce coin là. » Dit radouci l'ex-02.

« Ça me va ! » Admet Yuy.

« Bien on se retrouve demain matin ici avec le matériel adéquat. » Propose Duo en se levant pour aider Hilde à se mettre debout.

Heero en quittant le couple était reparti vers les appartements de Relena pour passer la soirée avec la blonde. Maxwell et Hilde avaient décidé d'aller manger en ville, c'était si rare qu'ils puissent se permettre de se faire servir et de se balader bras dessus, bras dessous.

Enfin ça risquait de devenir plus fréquent. Mais dans quatre mois, ils ne seront plus un couple, ils devront composer avec le bébé, alors ils avaient envie de penser un peu à eux.

_µµµ_

**Le lendemain.**

Vers 10h, Heero arrive dans le salon privé avec son portable. Il voulait commencer ses recherches avant l'arrivée des deux autres. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, il y avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête pour qu'il puisse dormir calmement. La première c'est qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie de cette façon, il y a seulement une semaine. C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait en faire, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé reprendre des études, vivre avec Duo, se sentir entouré, parce que ce qu'il avait vu de la relation entre Hilde et son copain lui plaisait bien. Ces deux là s'asticotaient, mais s'aimaient énormément.

Yuy n'était pas là de cinq minutes, qu'on frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre sur la tête du natté.

« Ha tu es là ! Je vais chercher Hildie alors ! » Lâche le châtain en disparaissant

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? » Questionne l'ex-02 en réapparaissant.

« Sans l'intervention des Mads, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait de ta vie ? »

« J'aurai accumulé les petits jobs afin de permettre à Hilde d'élever notre gosse. Tu sais, il n'était pas prévu, mais j'ai vu trop de jeunes enfants abandonnés dans la rue pour vouloir faire subir ça à un de miens. » Admet Maxwell en refermant la porte derrière lui pour que leur discussion ne soit entendu que par eux deux.

« Tu regrettes ? »

« J'ai toujours vécu au jour le jour, Heero, c'est une des premières fois que je fais des projets, que je suis obligé d'en faire et je ne regrette rien. Et puis je n'avais qu'à mettre une capote, c'est de ma faute, je savais qu'elle ne prenait pas la pilule. » Sourit tout d'un coup le natté. « Je l'ai peut-être cherché inconsciemment pour me stabiliser. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Tant mieux alors, je ne bousille pas des projets, tu pourras le dire à Hildie parce qu'elle me le reproche ! » Admet un peu gêné le châtain avant de disparaître de la salle pour aller chercher son amie de cœur.

_µµµ_

**Plus tard.**

Il y avait maintenant une demi-heure que Heero avait mis toutes leurs envies sur papier et qu'il cherchait à l'aide d'une carte mondiale, la région qui conviendrait le mieux à chacun.

« Marseille ! » Lâche d'un coup le métis.

« Fais voir où c'est situé ? » Demande le natté en venant se mettre derrière le brun. « Ca me paraît bien ! En plus c'est pas trop loin d'ici. Tu cherches les universités qu'il y a dans le coin ? »

« Hn ! »

« Duo ! » Gronde une nouvelle fois Hilde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine faisant ressortir son ventre arrondi.

« C'est pour ça qu'on est réuni ! » Rappelle Yuy.

Rapidement toute une page s'ouvre devant leurs yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas faire ? » Questionne le châtain en venant s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

« Journalisme ! » Lâche en plissant le nez le métis.

« Médecine ? »

« Peut-être ! »

« Sciences économiques et de gestions ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« École maritime marchande. »

Yuy secoue la tête.

« Tu en as fini avec les militaires comme moi. » Sourit le natté avant de reporter son visage sur la ligne suivante. « Médecine génétique ? Non ça ne te plaît pas plus on dirait. Et l'environnement ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Si j'en crois ce que tu viens de dire, le mieux c'est médecine ! » Sourit une nouvelle fois Maxwell.

« Duo, ce n'est pas parce que c'est les études les plus longues qu'il faut le pousser vers ça ! » Rage la future mère.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! C'est là qu'il a marqué le plus d'intérêt ! » Se défend le natté.

Ne voulant pas que son ex-coéquipier se fasse à nouveau lapider par son amie, Heero énonce son idée.

« Si on trouve rapidement un logement, je finirais l'année scolaire en étudiant libre en médecine et je verrais si ça me convient ! »

Maxwell se tourne vers Hilde et lui sourit tendrement.

« Attaquons-nous au logement alors ! » Propose la future mère avant de passer une main sur la joue de son homme.

« Quelqu'un à des aspirations ? » Demande Yuy en ouvrant une page blanche sur son ordinateur pour les noter.

« Une petite maison avec trois chambres ou quatre, cuisine, salle de bain, salon, pourquoi pas un garage, un jardin, vue sur la mer. Ça m'irait moi. » Dit ragaillardi le châtain en regardant l'un et puis l'autre.

« Tu ne veux pas plus grand ? » Demande Hilde en ouvrant de grands yeux, elle qui n'avait jamais vécu que dans des studios. Pendant la guerre, elle avait juste eu le rez-de-chaussée de la loge de concierge pour effectuer le gardiennage de nuit d'une décharge.

Heero qui n'avait pas d'idée sur la question avait déjà commencé à chercher ce qui pourrait convenir au natté. Trois chambres lui convenait, il n'aurait pas à subir les amants, ni le bébé dans sa chambre ou le salon.

Au bout d'un moment, Yuy demande.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir ça ! » Dit-il en relevant un peu la tête de son écran.

« Oui, j'ai envie, comme d'un rêve de gosse. Mais si je peux ! » Admet des étincelles dans les yeux le natté.

« Tu n'as pas envie d'une chambre supplémentaire ou d'une terrasse ? » Questionne le métis en introduisant d'autres éléments dans sa recherche.

« Ce serait encore mieux ! » Affirme le châtain se voyant déjà bronzé une partie de l'année dessus ou bien prendre son petit déjeuner à l'abri d'une tonnelle.

« Ton rêve de base est de 2000 crédits le mois sans les charges, l'autre commence à 2500. » Lâche pince sans rire le métis.

Maxwell se tourne vers le brun et ouvre ses yeux de plus en plus grand, avant de les cligner sommairement.

« Répète ! » Finit par dire Duo ce qui fait éclater Hilde de rire, se rendant bien compte que l'ex-01 venait de se jouer de son ami également.

De voir agir le métis de cette façon, la rassurait vraiment sur son avenir, il n'était pas aussi froid qu'il paraissait au premier abord, il avait juste besoin d'être en confiance pour se montrer sous un autre jour.

« Si on pratiquait autrement ! Si on calculait ce qu'on pouvait mettre pour un loyer, parce qu'il faudra encore l'aménager cette maison. Duo tu comptes travailler ou est-ce que compte vivre de la prime offerte par la naissance du bébé ? » Demande innocemment Heero pour essayer d'avancer dans ce dossier, parce qu'on était déjà mi-janvier, s'il voulait pouvoir tester convenablement sa première année de médecine, il ne devait pas trop tarder à aménager à Marseille, et surtout il voulait savoir sur quelle rentrée fixe il pouvait se baser.

Voyant Maxwell le fusiller du regard, Yuy se rend compte qu'il vient de créer un problème à son ami, il était persuadé que le natté avait déjà parlé de cette éventualité à sa copine, qu'il lui avait parlé des primes pour les naissances d'enfants.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? » Demande de suite plus agressive la future mère en mettant ses mains sur son ventre comme si ça pouvait protéger l'enfant qui y grandit.

« Il y a une prime de 20 000 crédits pour chaque enfant qu'on adopterait Heero et moi ! » Explique misérablement le châtain sans affronter régulièrement le regard de sa copine.

Hilde recule sur sa chaise en protégeant toujours le fruit de ses entrailles, elle ne pouvait croire que Duo pouvait avoir envisagé cette éventualité, de la dépouiller de son enfant.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé à la toucher ! » Lâche horrifié la future mère.

« Si j'y ai pensé, mais dans un moment de folie. » Avoue encore plus dépité le natté. « J'ai envisagé te déclarer comme mère porteuse et nourrice pour expliquer ta présence dans la maison. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, et rien ne sera jamais plus important que toi, même pas une somme d'argent faramineuse. » Précise pour finir le châtain, il y avait des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Heero s'en voulait parce qu'avec 4 500 crédits le mois d'assuré, il aurait pu entretenir tout le monde sans rien dire. Et au vu des réactions du couple, Maxwell ne devait avoir présenté que le côté positif de la cohabitation. Les années de mariage en plus pour cause d'infidélité constatée, il devait les avoir passées sous silence également. Yuy note dans un coin de son cerveau, qu'il devait tenir sa langue à ce sujet !

Hilde continue de regarder son homme, les yeux horrifiés, ce n'était pas possible, comment son amant pouvait avoir pensé à une chose aussi dégradante. D'un autre côté, pour le petit garçon des rues, 20 000 crédits avaient dû lui sembler le Pérou, un don du ciel, une providence. C'était si proche, si accessible qu'elle commençait à comprendre que ça avait pu brûler les doigts du natté.

Son regard s'adoucit permettant au châtain de respirer mieux, d'être soulagé.

« Tu oublies cette possibilité, je ne veux même plus en entendre parler, c'est clair. C'est mon enfant et le tien, mais le mien avant tout, si tu ne veux pas le reconnaître pour une raison ou une autre qui serait dans ce foutu contrat, il portera le nom de Schbeiker. » Déclare la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

« Je le reconnaîtrais quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur mon soutien pour l'élever ! » Certifie Maxwell sans oser regarder Heero dans les yeux de peur d'y lire justement qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout cette conséquence.

Heero pour sa part continuait de calculer un budget type, en regardant sur le net le prix du gaz, de l'électricité, les consommations approximatives par habitant afin de se faire son propre budget personnel et ainsi voir la partie qu'ils pouvaient prévoir pour un logement. De toute façon en comptant un tiers de leur revenu pour le loyer et les charges, leur loyer ne devait pas dépasser 1000 crédits.

Pendant que le couple réglait leur problème, lui cherchait dans la région en se basant sur un loyer de ce montant là. Le plus proche du rêve de Duo mais il ne trouvait rien ou très éloigné de sa faculté. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il parcourait les agences de location quand son regard est attiré par un appartement au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble, trois chambres avec de nombreux rangements, un très grand séjour, ainsi qu'une cuisine équipée, pas de garage, mais un emplacement, le tout pour un loyer de 750 crédits charges locatives comprises

Duo venait d'embrasser Hilde, les tourtereaux devaient avoir réglé leur problème.

« Je n'ai pas ce que tu voulais, mais un 80m² au rez-de-chaussée dans la périphérie de Marseille, j'aurai seulement 20 km à faire le matin pour me rendre à l'université. » Commence le métis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » Demande le natté.

Heero lit la description.

« Ca me semble très bien ! Comment vas-tu te rendre là-bas ? » Questionne Hilde, elle était ravie par la superficie de l'appartement, elle n'avait jamais eu quelque chose d'aussi grand de toute sa vie.

Par contre Maxwell avait l'air de tirer un peu plus la tête, il était loin son rêve de se faire dorer au soleil d'une terrasse.

« Je ne sais pas, je vais regarder d'après le réseau des transports en commun, si c'est plus pratique. » Dit le brun en ouvrant déjà une autre page du net.

« Pourquoi n'achèterais-tu pas une moto petite cylindrée ? » Demande le natté. « C'est bien plus pratique et tu ne dépends de personne, parce que bon, admettons maintenant que les études de médecine ne te plaisent pas, et que la prochaine université et à l'autre bout de Marseille, qu'elle se situe à 1heure de transport en commun, tu vas faire quoi ? On va faire quoi ? Déménager pour te suivre ? » Questionne Maxwell, il avait envie de voir les choses au long terme.

« Tu veux dépenser une partie de l'argent ? » S'étonne Hilde.

« Ce n'est pas pour l'emmener dans ma tombe en tout cas. Le fric c'est fait pour être dépensé. » Certifie le châtain. « C'est fait pour avoir la vie belle ! »

Yuy sourit en l'entendant, il n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre pour le plaisir de vivre, sans avoir d'objectif. Et ça lui plaisait !

« Heero tu me donnes le numéro de l'agence que je puisse prendre un rendez-vous pour le visiter ? » Demande la jeune femme, qui avait décidé de prendre beaucoup d'initiatives pour le bonheur de tout le monde.

Pendant que la future mère est au téléphone, Yuy se tourne vers son ami.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que j'achète une mobylette ? Tu as besoin de ma voiture ? » Demande vraiment intrigué le métis.

Duo éclate de rire avant de lui répondre sans toute fois arrêter de rire de temps en temps.

« Je l'avais complètement oubliée ta voiture, quoique tu sais dans la circulation du matin, tu risques d'être pris dans les embouteillages si tu circules en voiture, en mobylette tu peux te faufiler. » Argumente le natté.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! »

Maxwell allait se retourner vers Hilde qui venait de raccrocher, mais il constate que le métis est un rien mal à l'aise.

« Tu voulais encore me dire quelque chose ? »

« J'aimerai que ça aille vite, tu sais bien qu'on a connu des trous de souris pendant la guerre. Peu importe où je vis. »

« Il faut un minimum, si pas pour nous, pour le bébé, mais dès qu'on est d'accord sur le logement, on peut prendre tout en main si tu veux ? » Propose le natté.

« Du moment qu'il vous convient, je suis d'accord ! » Admet Heero pour lui l'emplacement lui importait peu. Le simple fait d'être entouré de Duo et sa compagne lui donnait de l'assurance, il ne se retrouverait pas seul, c'est une des choses qu'il avait le plus craint dans son avenir. Il aurait accepté la proposition de Relena juste pour ne pas être seul et livré à lui-même. Tout compte fait J le connaissait peut-être mieux qu'il ne le croyait et ce mariage n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose étant donné que ça allait lui permettre de se retourner et de continuer à se construire petit à petit. A faire mourir le soldat et devenir un être humain à part entière.

« J'ai obtenu un rendez-vous pour demain dans l'après-midi. Elle va regarder si elle n'a pas d'autres locations dans les mêmes prix et styles, parce qu'il y a déjà une option sur celui de l'annonce. » Explique posément la brune.

« Bien alors je vais dire au revoir à Relena, si vous pouviez préparer votre paquetage, Si on veut y être dans les temps, il faut partir d'ici une petite heure. » Dit d'autorité Heero en se mettant debout après avoir couper son portable.

Dans l'heure qui suit tout était prêt. Relena debout sur le perron de sa villa regardait partir la voiture du métis. Hilde secouait la main, elle était assise à l'arrière. La jeune femme avait serré sur son cœur la vice-ministre pour le soutien qu'elle lui avait donné durant l'absence des jeunes gens. Une amitié était née entre elles.

A suivre...

Une remarque ? Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !


	3. J'habite en France

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena_**

Disclaimer : Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 03 : J'habite en France.**

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain matin, sur la route.**

A trois conducteurs, ils avaient pu rouler presque tout le temps, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire le plein de la voiture et se restaurer dans des snacks. Les deux garçons ayant déjà beaucoup conduit ces derniers jours et Hilde étant enceinte, ils s'étaient accordés de fréquentes pauses pour se dégourdir les jambes et étirer les muscles engourdis. Pendant le voyage, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, enfin surtout Duo et Hilde de savoir ce qu'il devait avoir comme strict minimum dans l'appartement.

-« Heero tu as des meubles ou des affaires à récupérer ailleurs ? » Questionne la future mère durant le voyage.

-« Tout ce qui m'appartient tient dans le coffre de cette voiture ! » Admet le brun sans quitter la route des yeux. « Et vous ? »

-« Pas grand chose ! On louait un meublé ! » Explique Hilde assise sur le siège passager, alors que Duo dort sur la banquette arrière.

-« Encore une chance qu'on aura la prime d'aménagement ! » Souligne le métis en changeant de file pour doubler une voiture trop lente.

-« Ça tu l'as dit ! Heero, comment allez-vous faire pour toucher l'argent ? » Questionne la jeune femme, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais obtenu la réponse de son homme.

Après un regard dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que Maxwell dort toujours, Yuy commence à répondre.

-« Dès qu'on a l'appartement, il faut qu'on téléphone au notaire qui va envoyer un huissier pour constater qu'on couche bien ensemble ! » Explique-t-il rapidement ne laissant pas à la jeune femme le temps de poser une question plus poussée, puis il enchaine. « Je crois que le mieux c'est qu'on te prenne une chambre à l'hôtel le temps qu'on débloque les fonds. Un des premiers achats qu'on doit faire c'est un lit double que je vous laisserai. Je peux dormir sur le divan du salon dans un premier temps. »

-« Tu as de l'argent devant toi ? » Demande un peu honteuse la jeune femme, eux n'avaient que l'argent pour le ticket retour sur L2, ils vivaient difficilement les fins de mois en ayant jamais un crédit devant eux.

-« Relena m'a avancé 5000 crédits pour parer au plus pressé, dès qu'on touche l'argent je dois la rembourser. »

-« Plutôt que de perdre de l'argent dans une chambre d'hôtel, je pourrais retourner sur L2 pour clôturer notre studio et reprendre ce qui reste là-bas ? » Propose la jeune femme qui était pressée de commencer une nouvelle vie, qui plus le temps passait lui semblait être née sous de beaux hospices. Le métis était tout à fait charmant, prévoyant.

-« Il faudra que tu arranges ça avec Duo ! Cette partie là c'est votre vie, on va vivre ensemble comme des colocataires, mais rien ne vous liera à moi ! » Admet le brun en sortant de l'autoroute pour s'arrêter sur une aire de repos, il y avait plus de deux heures qu'il conduisait, autant passer le relais à la jeune femme. Quand le natté se réveillera, il essayera de dormir un peu également.

Il y avait maintenant presque douze heures qu'ils roulaient non-stop. Hilde devait conduire jusqu'à un petit motel dans les environs de Marseille, ils y resteraient jusqu'au moment de se rendre à l'agence pour visiter leur futur appartement.

_µµµ_

**Plus tard dans l'après midi.**

A 14h, les trois jeunes gens entrent dans l'agence. Une jeune femme les accueille. Comme l'avait précisé l'employée au téléphone, il y avait bien une option sur l'appartement que convoitait Heero, Duo et Hilde. Pourtant il était à leur goût.

-« Si demain je n'ai pas réponse de l'autre couple et que vous payez la caution directement. Alors vous pourrez signer le contrat. » Dit la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière les jeunes gens. « Je vais maintenant vous montrer les autres appartements que j'ai sélectionnés pour vous ! » Dit-elle ne les conduisant à la fourgonnette de l'agence.

Les autres appartements étaient moins clairs et un peu moins bien situés, il y en avait même un au cinquième étage sans ascenseur. Directement les jeunes gens le rayent de la liste même si le loyer était de 200 crédits inférieur. Hilde s'imaginait mal monter tout ça avec le landau dans les bras. Bien sûr il y avait des appartements plus chers, mais ils avaient décliné l'offre de les regarder. Au-delà de 850 crédits charges comprises, Heero ne voulait pas en entendre parler et comme il s'était auto-proclamé comptable de leur petite combine les deux autres le suivirent. Ils pouvaient bien lui laisser des décisions, surtout que le brun se débrouillait fort bien sans qu'ils n'aillent mettre leur grain de sel.

Au terme de la journée, quand ils retournent au motel, ils leur restaient quatre possibilités avec l'appartement avec option.

-« Si l'option est perdue, lequel vous préférez ? » Demande Heero qui voulait avoir une marche d'avance, il avait une sainte horreur de l'incertitude.

-« Et toi ? Par rapport aux facultés ? » Questionne le natté en boxer, il venait de prendre une petite douche pour se relaxer.

Yuy soulève les épaules, il avait trop l'habitude de ne pas donner son avis pour que ça change si rapidement. Voyant le métis sans vraie opinion Hilde saute sur l'occasion de donner son avis, puisqu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-« Moi je préférerais un rez-de-chaussée, c'est bien plus pratique avec un bébé et un landau ! »

Duo regarde son ami parce qu'il sait bien que ce n'est pas cet appartement là qu'il aurait choisi s'il avait eu réellement le choix. Est-ce qu'il doit le dire à sa copine et intervenir ? C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile, mais il y a d'autres choses qui doivent rentrer en ligne de compte, c'est ce qu'allait dire Maxwell quand il est coupé dans ses pensées par Heero.

-« D'accord alors, il reste ses deux options là ! » Admet-il en barrant l'appartement au premier étage.

La jeune femme est ravie, quoi que les trois appartements lui auraient convenu, elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi grand et aussi bien éclairé depuis qu'elle était capable de se souvenir. Elle vient rejoindre son homme qui s'était installé sur le lit deux personnes du motel. Heero dormait sur le divan. Duo relève la tête de sa compagne et l'embrasse. Yuy constatant que le couple a aussi besoin d'intimité se lève pour prendre sa veste et lâche.

-« Je sors ! »

-« Hm ! » Répond distraitement Duo sans lâcher la bouche de sa copine.

_µµµ_

**En fin de soirée...**

L'heure est déjà très avancée quand la porte du motel s'ouvre, il fait nuit noire. Directement sur le qui-vive, le natté se redresse dans le lit. Constatant que ce n'est que Yuy qui rentre, il se recouche en murmurant à l'oreille de Hilde qui commence à bouger dans le lit.

-« Dors c'est Heero qui rentre ! »

L'ex-02 attend que le sommeil de sa copine se fasse plus profond pour la lâcher et sortir du lit.

-« On t'a pris un sandwich ! Il est sur la table ! » Murmure Duo en se rendant près du métis qui revient de la salle de bain après avoir passé un dessous de pyjama.

-« Merci ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire ? » Questionne le natté.

Heero dépose sur la table pour toute réponse, des fascicules avec des photos de mobylette, on y voit sur certaines des prix écrit au bic. Il s'assied à table et sort le Dagobert que les deux jeunes gens lui ont acheté pour le manger.

-« Ro' Tu n'es pas resté dehors si tard pour seulement ce genre de choses ! » Accuse presque le natté, mais son petit sourire en coin prouve qu'il n'est pas vraiment dupe qu'il doit se douter de ce qu'à fait son ami pendant plus de quatre heures.

Pourtant le brun ne répond pas, il fixe le natté tout en mangeant.

-« Toi comme moi, nous aurions choisi l'appartement au premier étage parce que plus sûr, alors qu'est-ce que donne le verdict de nuit des deux autres appartements ? » Insiste l'ex-02.

Le métis dépose son repas et sort la liste des appartements visités de sa veste accrochée à la chaise.

-« Il y a énormément de mouvements nocturnes pour cette tour là. » Dit Heero en montrant l'adresse de l'appartement située dans un complexe de cinq HLM de la banlieue de Marseille. Déjà de jour, il y avait beaucoup de jeunes sur des motos ou qui trainaient dans des coins de rue quand ils étaient arrivés.

-« Bien ! Gentil ou pas ? » Questionne en souriant Duo, il en était sûr son ami avait eu la même idée que lui, il aurait bien été lui-même, mais ne voulait pas laisser sa compagne seule dans ce motel, il n'aimait pas trop le va et vient constant durant la nuit.

-« Blouson de cuir, grosses motos. J'ai vu plusieurs couteaux, des barres de fer ! »

Maxwell soupire, rien d'engageant.

-« Et l'autre ! »

-« Un peu le même genre ! » Admet Yuy en reprenant son sandwich.

-« Mais ? » Demande le natté voyant que son ami est plus serein en parlant de celui-là.

-« Il y a de bons volets, la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble fermée à clef, gardien durant la nuit qui fait son travail ! »

-« C'est mieux ? »

-« C'est moins pire ! »

Maxwell soupire un peu avant de reprendre toujours en murmurant comme ils l'avaient fait pour le reste de la discussion.

-« On peut toujours prendre l'appartement au premier étage, j'explique à Hilde c'est tout, elle comprendra ! » Affirme le natté.

-« Non » Dit Heero après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-« Tu peux avoir tes opinions et tes idées, tu n'es pas obligé de te conformer aux envies des autres ! » Précise le châtain parce qu'il avait un peu peur que son ami ne le suive toujours dans ses idées ou celles de sa femme.

-« Il me convient. L'environnement de l'autre est encore pire. » Conclut Yuy en se levant pour jeter l'emballage dans la poubelle avant de prendre la couverture pour signifier qu'il voulait dormir.

Comprenant le message, Duo hoche la tête, se lève de la table et se remet au lit.

_µµµ_

**Le lendemain matin.**

Les trois jeunes gens se rendent à l'agence pour faire part de leur choix, ils espéraient toujours que le premier appartement qu'ils avaient visité serait libre, c'était celui qui convenait le mieux. En plus le quartier était le plus sûr, mais ce dernier était loué. Ils signèrent donc pour l'appartement surveillé de nuit.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande Hilde en sortant de l'agence les clefs de leur paradis en main.

-« Faut le meubler ! » Répond Heero parce qu'à part la cuisine équipée de base il n'y avait rien d'autre dedans.

-« On va encore faire les boutiques ! » Soupire Duo qui avait horreur de ça, déjà que la visite des appartements la veille lui avait tapé sur le système. La cohue des magasins, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-« Tu veux que je le fasse avec Heero ? » Demande la jeune femme sachant qu'elle en avait déjà demandé beaucoup à son compagnon pour la visite des appartements.

-« Non, ça va je vais venir, pourquoi Heero serait le seul à se taper les corvées ? » Peste Maxwell.

La future mère regarde le métis, il n'avait pas l'air plus embêté que ça de devoir faire les magasins lui. Ils se dirigent donc vers le premier magasin qu'ils voient. Et tombent des nues en voyant les prix des lits et des gardes-robes, il faut dire que tous les meubles sont en bois pleins.

-« Allons voir dans un autre magasin ! » Propose Maxwell qui ne voulait pas mettre ce prix là pour des meubles, il avait trop eu l'habitude d'avoir faim pour mettre plus d'un mois de cohabitation dans un seul lit.

Au bout d'un troisième magasin, les prix que voyait Duo lui semblaient bien plus raisonnables, là ils allaient pouvoir se permettre de vraiment chercher quelques choses qui leur conviendrait.

-« Dire qu'il n'aime pas les magasins ! » Lance sarcastique le métis en entendant dire Maxwell qu'il pouvait choisir. « Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il les aimait ! »

Hilde éclate de rire et commence à circuler dans l'étage des chambres à coucher.

-« Si on se partageait le travail ? Heero choisis-toi ta chambre, pendant que Duo choisira la salle à manger, moi je regarderai notre chambre à coucher ! »

Yuy hausse des épaules et obtempère tandis que Maxwell fronce les sourcils.

-« Ne choisis pas un truc plein de froufrou, pratique et bon marché ! » Lâche pour finir le natté en se dirigeant vers l'étage du dessus pour regarder les salles à manger.

Ce dernier regarde plus le prix que vraiment le design, il fait une présélection. Ils choisiront ensemble ce qui convient par après.

Au moins avec la méthode de Hilde en moins d'une heure, les trois jeunes gens avaient fait un choix qui convenait à tout le monde, même si la jeune femme avait dû insister pour que Heero se choisisse une chambre plus confortable qu'un simple lit à sommier dure et une penderie.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les trois jeunes gens ressortaient avec leur bons de livraison pour le lendemain matin, ils avaient dû modifier le choix de la salle à manger car elle n'était pas de stock, mais il n'y perdait pas au change, ils avaient obtenu une ristourne pour le désagrément. Heero pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'en sortir pour un peu plus de trois milles crédits. D'accord tous les meubles étaient en kit, mais ils étaient des manuels et devoir remonter les meubles ne leur faisait pas peur.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande Hilde en prenant le bras de son homme.

Devant les visages interrogateurs qui la dévisage, elle complète sa phrase.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ? On retourne au motel ? Ou on passe la nuit dans l'appartement ? »

C'était une question judicieuse ! Heero voyait ses économies fondre à vue d'œil, déjà avec l'acompte pour l'appartement et la caution, maintenant les meubles, il ne restait plus grand chose des 5000 crédits avancés par Relena. Et il se voyait difficilement lui demander une rallonge. On ne demandait pas, surtout quand l'argent avait été prêté de bon cœur sans qu'on le demande. D'un autre côté, dormir à même le sol ne le gênait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas imposer ça à une femme enceinte.

-« Dire qu'il faut encore retourner également sur L2 pour rompre notre bail et ramener ce qui y reste. » Soupire Maxwell.

S'il osait, il rappellerait bien à Hilde qu'elle avait proposé de s'y rendre seule... Seulement voilà, ça gênait fortement Heero de faire ça ! Comment est-ce que la jeune femme le prendrait ? Comment est-ce que Duo accepterait qu'il ait eu des discussions sur leurs avenirs sans qu'on le tienne au courant ?

-« C'est vrai qu'il y a encore ça à faire ! Et si on se rendait au port spatial pour voir quand il y a une navette pour L2, j'irai faire ses démarches pendant que vous faites un petit nid d'amour de l'appartement ! » Se lance Hilde ayant remarqué l'attitude un peu abattue de Heero, Duo lui avait dit qu'elle devrait s'habituer à devancer ses envies parce qu'il ne le formulerait certainement jamais.

-« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » Approuve Maxwell.

La chance étant de la partie, une navette partait dans les deux heures, il y avait même encore des places disponibles dessus, la jeune femme serait à leur domicile pour la nuit. Heero pourrait alors proposer au natté de dormir à l'appartement pour diminuer les frais. Avec lui, il pouvait se le permettre, même s'il attendait également un bébé, ce n'était pas lui qui le portait, il n'avait pas à faire attention à sa santé.

Duo regarde s'envoler sa dulcinée, il n'avait pas imaginé que les choses se passeraient de cette façon quand ils ont quitté L2 il y a plus d'une semaine pour fêter la fin de la guerre à Sank.

Le natté soupire et se retourne vers le métis.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande le châtain, il avait du pain sur la planche, mais pas tellement de choix non plus tant que les meubles ne seraient pas là, ils n'auraient pas tellement d'activités possibles.

-« On va récupérer nos quelques affaires au motel et on rentre chez nous ! » Dit le brun en se dirigeant d'autorité vers la sortie de port spatial.

Duo n'y avait rien à redire, quoi qu'il n'y avait rien du tout là-bas !

-« Heero on peut se permettre l'achat de draps et de couverture qu'on ne campe pas complètement cette nuit ? » Questionne-t-il en emboîtant le pas à son ami.

-« Oui on peut, pour le reste, il va falloir diminuer les dépenses. »

-« Je m'en doute vieux frère. On aménagera le reste quand on commencera à toucher l'argent. »

_µµµ_

Dès le lendemain, les jeunes gens ne chôment pas. Duo attendait patiemment les livreurs, pendant que Heero se rendait à la mairie pour signaler leurs changements d'adresse et prendre également les renseignements nécessaires pour son inscription à la faculté de médecine en tant qu'élève libre.

Quand Yuy revient peu avant midi avec deux pizzas qu'il avait acheté sur le chemin du retour, il trouve le natté en train de déballer les caisses de leur futur salle à manger.

-« Tu ne devrais pas commencer par la chambre ! » Demande le brun.

-« De toute façon tout doit être fait ! Tu crois que la chambre c'est plus urgent ? » Questionne le natté en s'épongeant le front avec le revers de sa main.

-« Que Hilde puisse avoir un minimum de confort quand elle revient ! » Précise simplement le métis. C'est vrai qu'ils ne savaient pas pour combien de temps la jeune femme en aurait avant de revenir.

Se rendant dans un coin de la pièce, il s'assied dos au mur pour commencer à manger.

-« Encore une chance qu'il y a du carrelage partout et que les murs sont déjà peints, il y a moins de travaux pour l'aménagement. On pourra plus rapidement contacter le notaire. » Dit Duo en venant rejoindre son ami près du mur. « Tu as eu tes renseignements ? »

-« Hn, je peux m'inscrire cette après-midi. Dans deux jours un agent de quartier viendra vérifier si on vit bien ici et tout sera en règle point de vue de l'administration. » Explique Heero avant de tendre un morceau de pizza bolognaise au jeune homme à côté de lui.

-« C'est bien, j'espère que ça te plaira ! »

-« On verra à l'usage. » Admet Yuy avant de hausser un rien les épaules. « Quand je rentre tout à l'heure je te donne un coup de main ! »

-« Tu as vu s'il y a un lavoir dans le coin ? » Questionne Maxwell pendant le repas. Lui n'avait pas beaucoup circulé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la périphérie de Marseille, il était resté en protection autour de Hilde et tant qu'il ne sera pas entièrement rassuré sur la sécurité du secteur, il ne laisserait pas sa femme circuler seule.

-« Je regarderai en allant m'inscrire. » Répond le métis en regardant les murs peint en blanc crème, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, mais quand il y aurait des décorations, ça serait mieux. Enfin Rome ne s'était pas fait en un jour, leur vie n'allait pas se construire directement, ni leur maison.

Suivant le conseil d'Heero, le natté s'attaque à monter les meubles de la chambre, mais il doit abandonner le montage de la garde-robe, il ne saurait pas la relever pour finir le montage tout seul, il devra attendre le retour de son ami pour continuer dans cette pièce. Alors il s'attaque à la chambre du brun. Si Hilde revient, elle pourra toujours dormir dans ce lit là.

Il est presque 16 heures quand Yuy revient. Il pousse devant lui une mobylette qu'il vient d'acheter, avant de la placer près de la porte, il étend un des morceaux de plastique qui emballaient les caisses de meuble pour ne pas faire des tâches sur le carrelage, il ne voulait pas laisser son moyen de locomotion dans la rue, au risque de ne pas le retrouver le lendemain. Ce n'était pas très décoratif, mais la sécurité avant tout.

-« Il y a un lavoir au coin de la rue. » Dit le brun en guise de bonjour.

-« Cool, il n'y aura pas trop loin à aller. Tu peux m'aider à relever la garde-robe que je puisse continuer le montage. »

Heero devait admettre que Maxwell n'avait pas chômé en son absence. Son lit était monté, la commode également. Il restait pour que sa chambre soit achevée, de déballer le bureau.

-« Je n'ai pas voulu le faire, je ne savais pas comment tu voulais disposer la pièce, comme ça on peut encore tout changer. » Sourit le natté en voyant son ami regarder la chambre qui deviendra la sienne.

-« Le bureau sous la fenêtre ce sera très bien, merci Duo ! »

_µµµ_

Le châtain téléphonait à Hilde un jour sur deux pour avoir des nouvelles. De son côté, elle s'était rendue chez le propriétaire pour donner son renom, elle avait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour le vider. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de tout ce temps là. Ils n'avaient pas tellement, mais la vaisselle et le linge de maison seront les bienvenus pour leur nouvelle vie.

Elle était allée donner son préavis ainsi que celui de son homme. Les personnes qui les remplaçaient pendant leurs congés étaient ravies de pouvoir garder la place. Dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine, elle serait de retour.

-« Heero, si tu contactais le notaire qu'il envoie quelqu'un pour constater ! » Insiste le natté pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il n'y avait plus rien à monter et ranger, il était allé s'inscrire à la commune le lendemain matin.

Yuy fronce des sourcils ne comprenant pas l'impatience de son ami.

-« Je voudrais que ce soit fait avant le retour de Hilde ! » Admet le châtain légèrement mal à l'aise.

D'un autre côté le métis ne trouvait pas l'idée si mauvaise, lui commencerait les cours à partir de lundi, il ne voulait pas manquer déjà un jour à cause de cette formalité. Cette constatation faite, le brun prend son téléphone pour appeler.

Duo attendait avec impatience d'avoir un résumé de la discussion et surtout pour avoir les formalités, parce qu'il avait beaucoup réfléchi en montant les meubles et il avait une question à poser à l'huissier quand il viendrait, mais si jamais Hilde était là, il n'oserait jamais. Il avait suffisamment confiance en Heero, il savait que ce dernier ne le trahirait jamais.

-« Voilà, c'est fait, il ne sait pas dire quand la personne va passer, mais ce sera avant lundi, je lui ai expliqué que je commence les cours, je dois lui envoyer un certificat de présence tous les mois pour toucher ce qui me revient pour mes études. » Explique le brun en revenant dans le salon, puisqu'il était parti téléphoner dans sa chambre.

-« Ok, tu ferais peut-être bien de dormir dans le lit conjugal ! » Hasarde le châtain, parce que ce serait vraiment bête de passer à côté de cet argent pour un détail.

Yuy hausse les épaules, ça ne le gênait pas, il avait déjà dormi avec le natté. Hilde n'arrivant que mardi ou mercredi, Duo avait presque envie de se frotter les mains, les choses se passaient comme il le souhaitait, une fois la machine mise en route tout serait plus facile. Ragaillardi par cette idée, Maxwell se rend dans la chambre du métis pour en défaire le lit. Replier les couvertures.

Le brun fronce des sourcils en le voyant faire.

-« Nous sommes sensés dormir ensemble, c'est la chambre d'ami et ton bureau, mais tant que nous n'avons pas d'amis qui viennent, ça peut paraître suspect que le lit soit fait. » Explique-t-il avant d'ouvrir les tiroirs de la commode pour en sortir les quelques vêtements de son ami.

Heero veut l'en empêcher, mais il sait déjà la réponse que va lui faire son ami, une fois que l'huissier sera passé, Duo remettra sûrement tout en ordre sans qu'il ne le demande, espérons juste que ce sera rapidement…

* * *

A suivre…

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**


	4. L'argent pourrit les gens

** Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, _**_Mr Watchers_

Disclaimer : Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre 04 : L'argent pourrit les gens.**

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain.**

Il est six heures du matin, on sonne à la porte. Les deux pilotes se redressent dans le lit, les sens aux aguets. Comme on insiste, ils se lèvent. Duo se met en embuscade à côté de la porte, tandis que Heero ouvre doucement la porte, un pied derrière et la chaîne est mise, de toute façon, elle l'était dès que tout le monde était dans l'appartement. Yuy avait rajouté une chaîne supplémentaire ainsi qu'un autre verrou le jour même où avaient loué l'appartement.

-« Oui ? » Demande le brun le pied bloquant toujours la porte.

-« Huissier Watchers, je viens de la part du notaire Marino-Warrens. » Dit un homme d'une trentaine d'années, un bloc note à la main.

Le métis regarde le natté toujours à côté de la porte avant de tout déverrouiller.

-« Entrez ! » Dit Heero en se reculant. Duo sort de son pan de mur pour venir passer son bras autour de la taille de Yuy.

Ce dernier le laisse faire, ils doivent bien donner l'illusion d'être un couple, au fond de lui-même il remercie l'initiative du natté qui les a obligés à dormir ensemble, parce qu'au lever du jour, c'est sûr que l'huissier aurait constaté qu'ils ne dormaient pas dans le même lit et tout leur plan serait tombé à l'eau, fini les études gratuites, fini la belle vie au frais des Professeurs.

-« Merci ! Vous permettez que je visite l'appartement ? » Questionne l'homme en se tournant vers le couple.

-« Allez-y, mais ne faites pas attention au désordre, on est en plein aménagement ! » Sourit Maxwell en déposant sa tête sur l'épaule du métis.

Heero n'avait qu'une envie de repousser le jeune homme, il trouvait qu'il en profitait vraiment, ça en devenait troublant sa manière de le toucher, il ne l'aurait pas vu avec Hilde, il se serait posé des questions. En tout cas, qu'il n'essaye pas de l'embrasser parce qu'il se retrouvera avec un œil au beurre noir.

Une main autour de la taille du métis, Maxwell entraîne le jeune homme à la suite de l'huissier qui se dirige vers la chambre, celui-ci à l'air satisfait de voir le lit défait. L'homme se retourne vers le couple, le natté rougit et cache son visage dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier écarquille encore plus les yeux devant l'attitude de son ami.

Après il se dirige vers l'autre chambre.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Une chambre d'ami et le bureau d'Heero qu'il puisse étudier à son aise sans que je ne le dérange, il voulait pouvoir s'enfermer dedans, il a peur que je vienne de l'ennuyer. » Dit le natté avec un grand sourire, en laissant courir un doigt sur la joue du brun.

L'huissier ouvre la troisième porte et tombe sur une pièce vide, il se retourne vers le couple, il n'a pas le temps de parler que Duo se lance déjà.

-« On n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'on allait en faire. »

L'homme finit son tour du propriétaire, l'air satisfait. Il regarde Maxwell, puis Yuy.

-« Lequel de vous deux reprend ses études ? »

-« C'est lui ! » Répond le natté en déposant un baiser sur la joue du métis. « Vous êtes bien au courant de notre dossier, on dirait. » Complète-t-il en regardant l'homme.

-« Maître Marino-Warrens, m'a mis au courant de votre dossier c'est un fait, je viendrai de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'arnaque. » Admet Monsieur Watchers.

-« C'est normal ! » Répond le brun, même s'il n'en pensait pas un mot, il n'avait pas envie de devoir revivre ce qu'il vivait pour l'instant, que Duo se permette des mouvements de tendresse de cette façon là, et est-ce qu'il les oserait si Hilde était dans l'appartement ?

-« Je peux donc vous poser une question ? » Hasarde le châtain en se détachant un rien du métis.

-« Faites ! »

-« En admettant qu'un de nous deux ait un enfant en dehors du mariage, qu'il le reconnaisse que l'autre ne le reconnaisse pas mais qu'on l'élève à deux, est-ce qu'on aurait droit d'avoir la prime de naissance ? » Questionne Maxwell en rougissant légèrement.

-« Duo ! » Gronde Yuy, offusqué par le fait qu'il revenait sur sa promesse de vouloir toucher cet argent là.

-« Mais je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te tromper ! » S'indigne le natté en faisant des yeux tristes. « Je me posais simplement une question, c'est tout ! »

-« Pour répondre à votre question, seul un enfant adopté par les deux aurait droit à la prime d'adoption, ce n'est pas une prime de naissance, voilà la différence. » Explique l'huissier, à croire que les personnes qui avaient fait le contrat savait qu'ils ne seraient pas fidèles et un rien profiteur pour avoir pensé à ce genre de clause.

-« Merci ! » Répond simplement Maxwell un petit sourire aux lèvres, même s'il était déçu par la réponse. Il était sûr que Hilde aurait accepté cette solution là. Mais il n'allait pas mettre son couple en danger pour de l'argent, c'était déjà bien qu'elle accepte de ne plus se marier avec lui, elle avait fait tellement de projets dans ce sens avant de partir pour Sank…

Le brun reconduit l'homme à la porte avant de se retourner furieux vers le natté.

-« Tu vas donc essayer de toucher tout l'argent que tu peux sans lever le petit doigt ! Je te préviens Duo, je ne t'entretiendrai pas, il faudra faire ta part pour que notre association fonctionne. » Lâche le métis en pointant son doigt vers l'ex-02.

-« C'est bien mon intention, quand Hilde aura accouché, qu'elle aura trouvé ses points de repère et que je suis sûr que je peux la laisser sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! » Répond Duo sans se formaliser du ton sec que son ami a utilisé.

-« Parce que tu crois que sur L2, tu n'aurais pas dû travailler pour élever ton môme et qu'elle aurait été plus en sécurité qu'ici ? » Questionne Yuy en fronçant les sourcils, certain qu'il avait affaire à un parasite pour finir.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, puis cligne des paupières plusieurs fois. Mais Yuy avait tout à fait raison, ce qu'il venait de dire ne tenait pas la route, ici, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore bien le quartier, sa femme et son futur enfant étaient bien plus en sécurité qu'ils ne l'auraient été s'ils étaient restés sur L2, dans leur petit studio minable.

Voyant les traits du natté se décomposer, le métis enchaîne d'un ton radouci.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as été imprudent et que tu nous as rendus suspect avec ta question, comment vas-tu expliquer la venue de Hilde ? Comment vas-tu justifier le nom de famille de ton enfant ? Je croyais que pour toi ce qui importait c'était de rendre la vie meilleure à Hilde et que ton gosse grandisse dans un univers sain, de lui offrir la chance qu'on n'a pas eue. Si ton unique but c'est d'avoir du fric, il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter tout maintenant. Téléphone à Hilde, il y a encore moyen de récupérer ton appartement sur L2. Par contre, j'ai un doute pour ton couple, si elle apprend ça ! » Conclut-il en partant vers sa chambre.

Le châtain déglutit péniblement. Comment avait-il pu penser à cette solution là ? Il venait pratiquement de renier une promesse !

-« Heero, attends ! Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que cet argent m'a fait perdre la tête, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre. Est-ce que tu as déjà manqué de quelque chose dans la vie ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu faim en ne sachant pas quand tu allais pouvoir manger ? Comment tu allais pouvoir te le procurer ? C'est vrai que j'ai vu l'argent et le moyen d'en avoir plus, mais pour en profiter, pour avoir une vie meilleure, pas rien que pour moi, pour nous tous. Je chercherai du travail. »

Le métis s'était retourné et observait son ami. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air confus et embarrassé, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance directement. Il avait bien réussi à jouer l'amoureux transi tout à l'heure alors qu'ils sont simplement amis.

-« Oui, Duo j'ai connu la faim, mais certainement pas ton insécurité, alors avant d'avoir une autre idée saugrenue, tu me demandes ! » Finit par dire Yuy en reprenant la direction de sa chambre. Il avait encore des choses à préparer. Dans trois jours, il commençait les cours, il voulait être fin prêt.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Maxwell appelle.

-« Heero, le déjeuner est prêt ! »

Celui-ci se passe un peu dans le silence, ce qui mettait le natté relativement mal à l'aise. Mais c'était normal qu'il y ait un froid entre eux, il avait quand même fait une fameuse boulette…

_µµµ_

Dans le milieu de l'avant midi, Duo frappe à la porte de la chambre du brun.

-« Oui ! » Entend-il à travers la porte.

Aussitôt Maxwell ouvre et pénètre dans la pièce les bras chargés avec une partie des vêtements de son colocataire. Heero fronce les sourcils en le voyant faire puis intervient.

-« Ramène ça dans ta chambre. »

Comme le natté hausse des sourcils, Yuy s'explique.

-« Tu as bien entendu qu'il y aurait des contrôles et avec ta question, à mon avis il y en aura encore plus. Tant que Hilde n'est pas ici, je dors avec toi ! »

Duo baisse le regard, il se sentait blessé par la remarque de son ami, mais il savait au fond de lui-même que le brun avait raison. Un peu honteux, il repart avec ce qu'il a dans les bras pour le remettre dans sa chambre, étouffant un soupir résigné une fois la porte de la chambre refermée.

_µµµ_

**La semaine suivante…**

Lundi, les cours commencent. Heero se rend sans encombres à la faculté avec sa nouvelle mobylette et assiste aux différents cours de la journée, en même temps il se familiarise un peu avec les lieux. Cela ne lui déplait pas, il trouve même ça plus agréable que lors de ses infiltrations : pas de pression due aux missions. Mais en si peu de temps il ne peut pas se faire une vraie opinion sur les cours dispensés, s'il aimait, si ça lui conviendrait comme lui avait demandé le natté le soir à son retour.

Ce dernier trouvait le temps long en l'absence de sa copine, il s'occupait comme il pouvait avec des tâches ménagères ou faisant les courses nécessaires pour leur survie temporaire.

C'est avec plaisir que mardi après-midi, Maxwell part chercher Hilde au port-spatial. Heero lui avait laissé les clefs de sa voiture, de toute façon le véhicule restait dès qu'on n'en avait plus besoin dans le garage qui se louait avec l'appartement.

En collant la mobylette au pare-chocs arrière de la voiture, il y avait moyen de la ranger là, même si ce n'était pas des plus pratiques, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Duo, d'ici peu de temps, il y aurait déjà la poussette ou le landau qui viendrait encombrer le salon.

Duo était heureux de retrouver sa compagne, mais aussi d'avoir de l'activité. Hilde n'était pas venue les mains vides, mais avec tout ce qui faisait leur vie sur L2. Maintenant, le natté pouvait vider les caisses, ranger la vaisselle dans les meubles de la cuisine.

Heero revient des cours au moment où Maxwell veut déménager les vêtements du brun dans sa chambre pour mettre ceux de sa femme, qui se repose dans le divan après le voyage et tout ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses dix jours.

-« Laisse mes vêtements à leur place. Ceux de Hilde iront dans ma chambre. » Dit-il avant même de souhaiter la bienvenue à la jeune femme.

-« Mais tu avais dit… » Commence le châtain.

-« Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais l'huissier a prévenu qu'il y aurait d'autres visites, c'est plus sûr comme ça. » Répond le métis avant de se planter devant la future mère en lui tendant la main.

Duo avait eu un peu peur de la réponse de son ami, mais il n'y avait rien de tendancieux dedans.

-« L'huissier est déjà venu, c'est bien, vous avez bien avancé également pendant mon absence, j'aime beaucoup l'aménagement qui a été fait, même s'il manque une touche féminine. » Sourit la jeune femme en mettant sa main sur son ventre.

-« On t'a laissé ta part de travail, la décoration. » Sourit Maxwell en venant déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Hilde, dès qu'il passait près d'elle, il lui volait un bisou, la séparation avait été pénible.

-« Comme l'huissier va revenir, il faut qu'on trouve une explication logique à ta présence ici. » Dit Yuy voulant avoir un coup d'avance et surtout que leurs versions soient identiques, si on les questionnait séparément.

-« C'est vrai ! On n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il y aurait plusieurs constatations. La première passée, j'ai cru qu'on aurait la paix. » Réalise la jeune femme.

Le natté sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, même s'il n'était pas certain que c'était entièrement de sa faute, il y aurait peut-être quand même eu plusieurs visites de cet huissier.

-« Et si on disait que c'était ma colocataire avant qu'on ne sache qu'on était marié ? » Propose le châtain en venant s'asseoir près de sa femme. Heero s'installant dans le canapé en face du divan trois places qu'occupe le couple.

-« S'il vérifie, ils pourront voir que c'est vrai. » Insiste Hilde heureuse que son homme ait déjà trouvé une solution.

-« Et le bébé ? » Interroge Yuy en les dévisageant.

-« Elle s'est fait plaquée par son mec ! » Rétorque Duo du tac au tac.

-« Et tu vas expliquer comment que tu le reconnais ? » Questionne une fois de plus le brun.

-« Je ne voulais pas que cet enfant se croit sans père. » Tente Maxwell pour savoir si ça l'approbation des autres.

Hilde avait regardé les deux jeunes hommes se répondre comme si elle suivait un match de tennis. Elle trouvait toute l'histoire tout à fait plausible. Yuy finit par donner son approbation. Il se lève pour vaquer à ses occupations de fin de soirée.

_µµµ_

**Le mercredi…**

Dès le lendemain matin, Heero se trouve devant un problème auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Il s'était couché comme tous les soirs, mais au moment de sortir du lit, il fait comme d'habitude et ouvre le tiroir de sa commode pour sortir un nouveau boxer avant de se diriger vers la douche. Mais là pas encore bien réveillé, il écarquille les yeux quand il sent de la soie. Il sort le tissu et cligne des paupières, dans sa main se trouve une jolie culotte en dentelle bleue claire. Il se frappe le front mentalement, il aurait dû y penser, ses vêtements il peut encore les remettre, ils sont dans le bac de linge sale de la salle de bain, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mettre un boxer usagé qu'il avait gardé pour la nuit.

En désespoir de cause, Yuy sort du lit et vient gratter à la porte de la chambre du couple. Duo dans le plus simple appareil vient lui ouvrir le porte en se frottant un œil.

-« Hm ? » Interroge le natté, la natte à moitié défaite.

-« J'ai besoin de vêtements. » Murmure le métis, il avait déjà réveillé Maxwell, il ne tenait pas à réveiller la jeune femme, le voyage l'avait exténuée.

L'ex-02 regarde vers le lit et lâche la porte que son ami puisse rentrer pour prendre ce qu'il a besoin pour sa journée.

-« Dès ce soir, je les préparerai dans la salle de bain. » Promet Heero en sortant de la chambre.

-« A ce soir. » Bâille Duo en refermant la porte pour aller se recoucher.

En revenant de la faculté, Yuy va trouver directement la jeune femme pour s'excuser de la gêne qu'il avait occasionnée au matin. Celle-ci préparait le repas du soir pour tout le monde.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, vraiment, je te l'assure. C'est normal, il va y avoir des ajustements pour tout le monde. Je suis certaine qu'un moment ou un autre nous ferons des choses qui t'indisposeront, si on veut que la cohabitation fonctionne comme il faut, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de nous faire la remarque. » Explique Hilde en coupant des lardons pour faire des pâtes carbonara.

Ca rassurait le métis que les choses se passent comme ça, il n'avait pas l'habitude justement de vivre à plusieurs et ça le rassurait qu'on lui donnait des règles à suivre et des points de repère.

_µµµ_

Les journées passent, une certaine monotonie s'installe. Pendant que Heero suivait les cours, les deux autres s'occupaient à l'appartement. Hilde avait récupéré un peu d'argent en vendant des choses qu'elle ne pouvait ramener sur Terre et avec cette somme, elle avait acheté du tissu pour faire les tentures, des nappes. De la laine pour tricoter des vêtements pour le bébé ou crocheter des napperons.

Yuy voyait les améliorations quand il rentrait après une journée de cours. Il voyait l'appartement prendre vie et s'améliorer et il aimait ça. Par contre ce qu'il appréciait moins c'était de voir que Maxwell ne faisait pas de recherche pour trouver un emploi comme il l'avait proposé. Ils commençaient à manquer de liquidité. Comme il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de l'huissier, le brun se tracassait de plus en plus également sur leur avenir commun. Pas qu'il remettait en compte leur cohabitation. Non, ça il devait bien l'admettre, même s'il ne touchait pas l'argent, il n'avait pas envie de quitter le couple.

Pour finir, après quinze jours, le brun achète un journal regroupant toutes les petites annonces de la région. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq cents crédits sur l'argent emprunté à Relena, bientôt il faudra payer le loyer, il voulait bien abandonner les cours pour travailler et garder leur vie, mais ça il ne le ferait pas seul, il n'abandonnerait la faculté que si Duo avait trouvé un travail.

En rentrant le soir, Heero trouve comme souvent Maxwell assis à la table qui discute avec sa compagne. De le voir comme ça, le rend encore plus déterminé. Il enlève sa veste et prend le journal qu'il a acheté ce matin dans la poche intérieure. D'un geste, il le jette devant le natté qui regarde étonné le journal avant de relever la tête vers le brun. Le châtain écarquille un peu les yeux, puis comprend l'allusion et hoche la tête. Sans plus un mot, Duo l'ouvre et cherche la rubrique des offres d'emploi.

Hilde est intriguée par la discussion silencieuse qu'il y a eu entre les deux hommes de la maison.

-« Un emploi ? » Questionne-t-elle en regardant le métis puisque l'initiative venait de lui et que son amant avait l'air d'avoir compris le message.

-« Je vais ramener de l'argent avec mes études, si nous avons bien passé le test de l'huissier. J'estime que je n'ai pas à l'entretenir, il doit ramener de l'argent également. » Précise le brun en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir un peu.

-« Si on a bien passé le test de l'huissier ? » Demande la future mère vraiment intriguée, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

-« Si dans quinze jours, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de lui, je quitte la faculté et je trouve un emploi également. » Admet le métis en revenant dans la salle à manger tout en s'essuyant les mains.

-« Pourquoi Heero ? Tu aimes étudier, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes, on se débrouillera, mais tu ne dois pas arrêter. » Insiste Maxwell en regardant son ami.

-« Et tu vas travailler pour m'entretenir ? » Ricane presque Yuy.

-« Tu pourras travailler le week-end, mais n'arrêtes pas l'école, tu en rêvais déjà en temps de guerre. » Rappelle l'ex-02.

-« Si l'école est si importante pour toi, je peux aussi essayer de trouver quelque chose ! » Dit tout d'un coup Hilde en souriant aux deux garçons.

-« Ça non ! » Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps, presque étonnés qu'ils soient d'accord sur ce sujet là.

_µµµ_

Il y a maintenant trois semaines que Hilde est arrivée à l'appartement. Duo continue de noter des offres d'emploi, il s'est déjà rendu à certaines adresses. Soit la place venait d'être prise, soit il n'était pas qualifié. Pourtant le natté avait insisté pour qu'on le prenne à l'essai, on prenait note de sa candidature mais jusqu'ici on ne l'avait pas encore rappelé.

Heero s'en va à la faculté, voyant les difficultés pour Duo de trouver un emploi, il se doute que même s'il quittait l'école, il n'en trouverait pas plus facilement que lui. Il n'a pas plus de diplômes et de capacités que son ami.

On sonne à la porte, Hilde venait de se lever et de changer les coussins de place dans les lits. Elle trouvait ça un peu idiot de le faire, mais Heero avait insisté, il devait avoir ses raisons et ça ne lui demandait pas trop de travail non plus, c'était souvent la première chose qu'elle faisait en se levant pour se rendre à la toilette le matin. Elle partait avec son coussin qu'elle déposait sur le lit du brun, elle reprenait le coussin de ce dernier et le jetait sur son homme en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

C'était un petit rituel, un moyen de réveiller son amant.

-« Duo va ouvrir, je dois me rentre à la toilette. »

Le natté se frotte les yeux, grogne et passe un peignoir pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il tombe nez à nez avec Monsieur Watchers.

-« Vous prenez l'habitude de venir au saut du lit. » Lâche le châtain en se grattant le crâne tout en se reculant pour le laisser entrer.

La jeune femme arrive habillée et peignée, elle s'arrête en se demandant qui peut bien être cet étrange personnage avec son attaché-case.

-« Hilde je te présente, l'huissier Watchers. Monsieur, je vous présente une amie qui va vivre avec nous. »

L'homme passe de l'un à l'autre, puis s'arrête sur le ventre de la brune avant de dévisager le natté d'une façon suspicieuse. Ce dernier a une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre, il aurait préféré que Yuy soit là pour cette première entrevue entre son amie et l'huissier.

-« Vous permettez que je visite l'appartement ? » Demande l'homme en partant déjà de son chef vers la chambre du couple, avant de se rendre dans la chambre d'ami.

Duo entend qu'il ouvre les tiroirs et les armoires. Heero avait eu raison de faire laisser ses vêtements dans l'autre chambre. Trop intrigué, Maxwell finit par se rendre dans la chambre du métis pour trouver l'homme inspecter le coussin du lit. A croire que son ami pensait comme un huissier pour avoir pensé qu'on pourrait chercher des cheveux sur le coussin.

-« Je vais m'habiller, Hilde va vous servir une tasse de café ! » Dit le natté pour justifier sa présence dans la pièce.

C'est ce qu'il fit le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas laisser les deux autres ensemble. Quand il sort, Monsieur Watchers boit un café et questionne sa compagne sur sa présence ici.

-« J'habitais avec Duo sur L2, il m'a sonné, il y a plus d'un mois pour me prévenir qu'il ne reviendrait pas parce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était marié. » Commence la brune alors que le châtain s'assied en face d'elle. « Seulement le père de mon enfant venait de me prévenir qu'il ne m'épouserait pas et ne reconnaîtrait pas l'enfant. » Continue-t-elle beaucoup plus en rage, comme si elle revivait ça en le racontant, mais elle était vraiment en rage de ne pas pouvoir épouser l'homme qu'elle aime et de voir tous ses beaux projets ne pas aboutir, même si les nouveaux lui convenait.

-« Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir ici, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Nous avons combattu ensemble pendant la guerre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans la détresse. » Explique Maxwell.

-« C'est ce bébé là que vous vouliez reconnaître pour toucher la prime d'adoption ? » Questionne froidement monsieur Watchers.

Duo a l'impression qu'on vient de le frapper, de lui retirer tout l'air des poumons. La future mère devient rouge de colère.

-« Tu as essayé de faire de l'argent avec mon enfant ! » Gronde Hilde sans plus se soucier de l'huissier.

-« Je ne l'aurai pas dépensé, ça aurait été pour lui, pour son avenir, pour lui rendre ce qu'il a perdu ! » Tente Duo en se levant pour calmer sa compagne. Il aurait mieux fait de lui avouer, il avait peut-être perdu la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux.

-« Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance ! » Lâche-t-elle peinée en quittant le pièce, se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Heero dans laquelle elle s'enferme à clef.

Monsieur Watchers se racle la gorge un peu mal à l'aise. Maxwell se rassit en soupirant.

-« J'aurai besoin de votre numéro de compte bancaire pour faire les paiements des sommes qu'on vous octroierait. »

-« Je vais vous donner le numéro du compte d'Heero, c'est lui qui gère le financier. » Admet le natté en se levant pour se rendre au buffet de la salle à manger et en copier le numéro sur un morceau de papier.

-« A une prochaine fois ! » Dit l'homme en partant.

Enfin seul, le châtain se rend à la chambre d'Heero et frappe doucement.

-« Hilde, il faut qu'on parle ! »

-« Laisse-moi, si l'appartement de L2 n'était pas déjà reloué, je serais partie directement ! » Pleure-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Duo se laisse glisser sur le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

* * *

A suivre...

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**


	5. Tension attention !

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série_**

Disclaimer : Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapitre ****05 : Tension attention !**

**

* * *

**

Quand Heero rentre, il a presque un mouvement de recul devant l'ambiance qu'il y a dans l'appartement. L'étonnement est presque perceptible sur son visage. Il ne comprend pas. L'huissier est venu sur le temps de midi pour lui demander des renseignements sur Hilde mais avant de partir, il avait vérifié avec lui son numéro de compte avant de lui dire qu'il ferait le paiement aujourd'hui même en rentrant à son bureau.

Pourtant il y a une tension palpable dans l'air, Hilde cuisine comme tous les jours, mais Duo la regarde avec des yeux tristes. La jeune femme ne plaisante pas avec son amant comme ils en ont l'habitude.

Maxwell pour sa part ne savait plus quoi faire pour se racheter, il avait essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle faisait la sourde oreille, elle avait même mis la musique très fort pour ne pas l'entendre. Quand elle était sortie pour préparer le repas, il avait voulu lui donner un coup de main, mais il s'était fait rembarrer. L'argent facile n'apportait pas le bonheur, il s'en rendait bien compte, même si c'était trop tard.

La brune tout en coupant les légumes en petits dés demande au métis.

-« Heero tu veux bien dormir avec Duo ? »

A l'entente de la question le métis tique un peu mais ne dit rien, essayant de trouver des éléments de réponse chez Duo. Ne voyant rien qui pourrait l'aiguiller sur les raisons de cette étrange question, il finit par dire.

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour être puni en même temps que Duo ? »

La future mère se retourne vers le brun en lui souriant, la voir ainsi serre encore plus le cœur du natté.

-« Rien, tu as raison. Il n'aura qu'à dormir sur le canapé, le temps que je trouve un appartement ! »

Là, c'est le cœur du métis qui rate un battement. Il ne voulait pas que sa famille explose, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence ?

Lentement il tourne son visage vers Duo pour l'interroger du regard.

-« La prime d'adoption. » Murmure Maxwell avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux embués de larmes alors qu'ils sont posés sur le dos de la jeune femme.

Cette fois, Heero comprenait mieux ce qui venait de se passer, mais si le natté avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ses raisons, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas avec sa compagne ? Pourtant il devait trouver une solution, il est persuadé que son ami resterait avec lui à Marseille, mais le natté serait malheureux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait envisagé son futur depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était marié avec Duo. Non, ce qui l'intéressait dans cette relation, ce n'était pas l'argent, même s'il allait grandement lui faciliter la vie. Mais ce qu'il voulait c'était la stabilité qu'il avait pour l'instant, ne pas se retrouver seul, avoir des gens qui l'entouraient mais qui ne voulaient pas profiter de lui, se servir de lui.

Si Duo n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution, lui devait arranger cette situation. Néanmoins c'était Maxwell le plus doué dans les relations humaines pas lui. Après avoir repris une nouvelle fois une grande goulée d'air, le métis se lève et va se poster près de la future mère.

-« Tu sais Hilde, je comprends que tu sois déçue, Duo m'a déçu également quand il a posé la question à l'huissier. Je lui ai même dit de partir, s'il n'en voulait qu'à l'argent, si c'était son seul but. »

-« Pourtant il est toujours là ! » Réalise la jeune femme en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux devenus humides quand elle avait reparlé de prendre un appartement. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble elle doutait de pouvoir un jour pardonner à son homme. Plus que la douleur de la trahison du natté, il y avait des souvenirs qui revenaient à la surface.

Elle se revoyait amenée à la caserne d'Oz à douze ans à peine l'âge légal pour entrer dans l'armée sur L2. Elle s'était demandé pourquoi son oncle l'accompagnait là-bas avec une seule valise. Et ce qu'il lui avait fait lui laissait un goût de fiels dans la gorge. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas réalisé de suite, sinon elle aurait certainement tenté de s'enfuir mais elle avait compris trop tard qu'on l'avait vendue à l'organisation.

Elle n'avait jamais pu pardonner à son oncle et Duo avait les mêmes motivations que cet homme, comment avait-elle pu tellement se tromper sur son compte ?

-« Oui, parce qu'on a discuté et que j'ai fini par comprendre ses motivations. C'est son passé qui le pousse à vouloir emmagasiner le plus d'argent possible. » Certifie Yuy d'un ton calme.

-« Mais l'argent ce n'est pas tout dans la vie, ça pousse souvent les gens à faire des actes contre nature ! » Affirme la brune en sentant les larmes revenir en force.

-« C'est certain. J'en suis persuadé et Duo aussi en est conscient. Mais quand tu as faim, que tu te retrouves seul dans la rue sans personne pour prendre soin de toi, l'argent devient important, il te permet de manger, de survivre. T'es-tu déjà retrouvée seule dans la rue ? » Demande le brun pour faire réagir la jeune femme et ne pas la laisser s'enliser dans ses pensées.

-« Non, Heero. Je n'ai jamais été dans ce cas, j'ai été à la charge de mes parents, puis de mon oncle au décès de ceux-ci, après c'était OZ. » Admet la brune

Duo relève la tête, Yuy a réussi à la faire parler, il reprend espoir, même s'il constate que la jeune femme avait eu le regard voilé en parlant de son oncle et que ses épaules se sont affaissées.

-« En se renseignant auprès de l'huissier, Duo ne pensait qu'à pouvoir offrir le meilleur à son enfant, il veut lui épargner les mauvaises expériences qu'il a vécues. Pour lui tout ça est lié au manque d'argent, toi qu'est-ce que tu veux épargner à l'enfant que tu portes ? »

La jeune femme se tourne au-dessus de ses casseroles pour masquer les larmes qui viennent à ses yeux. Si le métis avait l'air d'avoir compris son amant, est-ce qu'il la comprendrait ? Est-ce qu'elle serait jugée ?

-« Heero, tu n'as pas l'air de réaliser pourquoi l'attitude de Duo me fait tant de peine. Il est en train de reproduire ce que mon oncle m'a fait. Il m'a vendue aux forces de OZ comme ça il n'avait plus besoin de m'entretenir et il touchait mon héritage en prime ! » Hoquette-t-elle.

-« Je ne veux pas que mon enfant nous quitte ! » S'insurge le natté en se levant et en venant prendre sa femme dans ses bras.

Au passage il pose rapidement sa main sur le bras d'Heero en remerciement tacite.

-« Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait le toucher pour notre avenir avec notre enfant. Je ne permettrai à personne de nous le prendre. » Certifie-t-il en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Heero était satisfait de voir que la jeune femme se laissait aller contre le torse de son homme, la crise était passée, il se sentait fier d'avoir réussi.

-« Tu sais Hilde, je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que c'est d'être manipulé, l'impression de n'être qu'un objet qu'on utilise et ne plus avoir de la valeur propre. » Rajoute Yuy pour rassurer la jeune femme, qu'elle ne se sente pas différente.

Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Yuy observa le couple avec un air qu'on aurait presque pu qualifier d'attendri, Hilde reprit la parole.

-« Heero, et toi quel est ton avantage dans cette histoire ? » Demande la jeune femme alors qu'elle était toujours son nez dans le cou de son amant. C'était vrai qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait à lui ce mariage ? D'un autre côté, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

-« Avoir une famille et me sentir en sécurité, peut-être guidé également. Je ne me sens pas prêt à affronter le monde tout seul, on ne m'a pas appris à faire ça, j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour me guider. » S'il voulait son petit coin de paradis sur Terre, il devait se dévoiler un peu également.

La soirée reprit un cours presque normal, mais au fond d'eux Duo et Hilde se sentaient reconnaissant envers Heero. Son rôle de tampon avait pour ainsi dire sauvé leur couple. Ils avaient de la chance, et Maxwell en particulier, d'être tombé sur quelqu'un comme lui dans ce mariage arrangé dont personne n'avait voulu.

_µµµ_

**Mars AC197…**

La vie avait repris son cours, l'argent comme promis avait été versé sur le compte d'Heero ce qui le soulageait grandement pour les paiements qu'il devait effectuer. Il avait remboursé Relena également bien que celle-ci lui ait précisé que ce n'était pas urgent, qu'il pouvait échelonner s'il avait plus facile. Mais tous trois préféraient rendre l'argent de suite donc l'affaire avait été faite.

Par ailleurs, en début de mois, la blonde était venu leur rendre visite un dimanche après-midi lors d'un passage dans la région. Cette dernière était venue rendre visite à son ami. Et Heero et elle s'étaient revus avec un réel plaisir, certes peu visible sur le visage du brun, mais pour qui le connaissait son aspect détendu et son attitude avec elle étaient parlant.

Il ne fallait pas se tromper sur leur relation, elle était purement amicale. Duo avait posé la question à son mari après la visite de la jeune femme, que lui non plus ne fasse pas de gaffe qui pourrait éventuellement leur faire créer des problèmes. Il ne l'avait pas dit comme ça, s'il l'avait fait il se serait fait rembarrer, mais la pensée était là.

Au bout de dix jours, Duo décrochait enfin un contrat de travail, ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui le tentait mais il voulait pouvoir faire rentrer de l'argent et prouver qu'il était de bonne volonté aux deux autres.

Il travaillait comme magasinier en attendant de pouvoir trouver mieux, Heero continuait à suivre ses cours, il n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais y allait régulièrement.

Le ventre de Hilde s'arrondissait de plus en plus, les venues de l'huissier se succédaient également. Les jeunes gens ne savaient jamais quand il allait venir, mais jusqu'ici les visites n'avaient jamais été au-delà d'un mois.

_µµµ_

**Début avril… **

Duo revient de son travail avec un grand sourire.

-« J'ai une promotion ! Le mardi et le jeudi je ne devrai pas rester au magasin à tout réorganiser, je vais aller faire les livraisons ! » Maxwell souriait comme un bien heureux, il faisait plaisir à voir, il n'avait jamais été un sédentaire, tous les deux savaient qu'il faisait son métier à contre cœur, il suffisait de le voir quand il partait.

Sachant tout ça Hilde s'en étonne un peu.

-« Pourquoi as-tu eu une promotion ? »

Heero qui effectuait des paiements sur un coin de la table de la salle à manger avec son portable, relève la tête. Pourquoi étais-ce si bizarre que Duo ait une promotion ?

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas mon travail qu'il ne vaut pas le faire parfaitement, du moins le mieux que je peux. Et quand Ronald a demandé pour ne plus faire ce service, on me l'a proposé, ne plus rester enfermé pendant huit heures, je ne pouvais pas refuser. » Dit simplement Maxwell en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près du métis.

-« Tu n'aimes pas ton travail ? » S'étonne le brun en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

-« Non, mais je cherche autre chose, en attendant ça met un peu de beurre dans les épinards, ça me permet de mettre de l'argent de côté pour acheter une maison. » Admet le natté en souriant à son ami. Duo donnait une partie de son salaire pour participer aux frais de leur collocation, mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Heero ce qu'il faisait du reste.

_µµµ_

**Mi-avril AC197…**

Duo et Hilde sont installés sur le divan trois places, par une belle après-midi de dimanche, Heero révisait dans un coin du salon, même s'il présenterait des examens blancs, il tenait à les passer pour se prouver qu'il était capable de réussir. La brune était dans les bras de son homme, ce dernier lui caressait tendrement le ventre.

-« On aurait dû demander si c'était une fille ou un garçon. » Dit tout d'un coup le châtain.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande la future mère en se laissant aller plus sur le torse de son amant.

-« Pour choisir le prénom, il serait temps, c'est prévu dans quinze jours ! » Murmure le natté avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa maîtresse.

-« Le médecin ne savait pas voir à la dernière échographie, le bébé montrait ses fesses. » Rigole Hilde parce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir, ça lui était déjà très dur de se rendre à la consultation toute seule, même si elle faisait enregistrer les scènes pour les montrer au soir, il n'était pas présent pour partager sa joie directement.

-« Il ne reste plus qu'à choisir un prénom de fille et un prénom de garçon ! » Admet le futur père.

-« J'avais pensé à Hélène pour une petite fille. » Dit-elle tendrement en déposant un baiser sur la mâchoire de son homme.

-« Merci. »

C'est vrai qu'il en avait envie de ce prénom, mais Hilde aurait pu vouloir l'appeler Lorelei comme sa maman, il essaierait de se rattraper en choisissant un prénom qu'elle aimait beaucoup également.

-« Tu ne voulais pas appeler ton fils Solo ? » Questionne la jeune femme en tenant la main de son homme, caressant doucement celle posée sur son ventre.

-« Hélène c'est déjà pour moi, tu n'as pas envie d'un prénom pour toi ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé. » Admet-elle.

-« Trant ? »

-« Je sais que c'était mon ami, mais d'un autre côté il m'a tellement déçu durant la guerre en t'obligeant à utiliser le système Zero. »

-« Solo Maxwell et Duo Maxwell, je ne sais pas tu sais, il est dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas envie de lui mettre tellement de pression sur les épaules, j'aurai envie de retrouver mon ami en lui. » Avoue pour finir le châtain.

-« Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans votre conversation, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir le reconnaître Duo. Ça va trop attirer l'attention sur votre couple. Je sais que l'idée me semblait bonne au départ, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on serait surveillé aussi étroitement. » Interrompt Heero en regardant le couple.

-« Mais c'est mon enfant, je veux le reconnaître ! » S'indigne Maxwell en se redressant dans le divan, obligeant sa compagne à s'asseoir pour le laisser mettre les deux pieds sur le sol.

Elle aussi, elle voulait que son enfant porte le nom de son père, elle avait déjà fait le sacrifice du mariage, elle n'était pas prête à tous les sacrifices non plus.

-« Tu le reconnaîtras quand le contrat sera fini ! » Propose Yuy.

-« Il aura neuf ans, Heero ! » S'insurge le natté le regard glacial posé sur son ami.

-« On risque de perdre de l'argent si l'huissier se rend compte du subterfuge, on va vivre encore plus dans le stress ! » Tente le brun se demandant si ses arguments seront suffisants pour faire changer d'opinion son ami.

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« On va perdre de l'argent. » Rit de plus belle la jeune femme. « Heero, l'argument argent dans ta bouche sonne faux. »

-« Je te fais remarquer qu'il n'a jamais été dit dans le contrat qu'on ne paierait pas les montants pour la cohabitation et tes études, si on était infidèle, il y a juste une année de mariage en plus ! » Gronde Duo très en colère, lui aussi ça lui resterait en travers de la gorge que son enfant, ne pourrait pas être reconnu comme le sien vis à vis de la terre entière.

Le rire de la future mère se coupe net.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'année de mariage en plus pour infidélité ? Je veux voir votre contrat de mariage, j'en ai marre de découvrir tout le temps de nouveaux éléments ! »

Heero se lève et se rend dans sa chambre pour en sortir le contrat qu'il garde dans le tiroir de son bureau, il le tend à la jeune femme qui commence à le lire. Duo fusille le métis du regard, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-« C'est plus sain Duo ! » Dit Yuy sans baisser le regard.

-« Je m'en fous de ça ! C'est mon enfant, je veux qu'il le sache. »

-« Pourquoi ne le saurait-il pas ? » Questionne le brun.

-« Heero, on peut jouer un rôle toi, Hilde et moi, mais tu ne peux pas demander ça à un enfant, si je ne peux pas le reconnaître, il ne va pas rester beaucoup de solutions. » Explique le châtain en se calmant enfin un peu, c'est vrai que son ami avait raison, ils devaient continuer comme maintenant à faire croire partout que Hilde n'était que l'amie du couple.

C'est vrai que les deux jeunes gens ne vivaient leur couple qu'à l'abri des tentures et des volets, jamais ils ne se promenaient main dans la main. Quand ils circulaient à trois en rue, Heero était toujours entre les deux amants. Oui, il comprenait la déception de son ami et tout ce que cette révélation venait d'impliquer dans la vie du couple.

Maxwell savait le contrat incassable, ils ne pouvaient que le vivre jusqu'au bout pour en être débarrassé.

Yuy s'en voulait un peu d'avoir parlé, peut-être que ça aurait marché, peut-être qu'ils pouvaient prendre le risque. Il n'avait que des « peut-être en tête » et se sentait de plus en plus mal dans sa peau, il voyait Duo soupirer et attendre que sa femme finisse sa lecture, il voyait les traits de Hilde s'assombrir légèrement.

La future mère arrive à la dernière page et tend les feuilles au métis. Au moins elle savait tout maintenant, même si les deux jeunes gens avaient fini par tout dire, elle n'avait rien trouvé de nouveau dans le contrat.

-« S'il avait été inscrit qu'il fallait que vous fassiez l'amour et non coucher dans le contrat, vous seriez aller au bout ? » Questionne la brune sans oser regarder les deux jeunes gens, elle avait peur d'entendre la vérité.

-« Comment voulais-tu qu'on le prouve ? » S'étonne le natté. Mais la question à peine passée ses lèvres, il se rend compte que c'était litigieux.

-« Hilde, je ne crois pas que ton homme soit cupide à ce point là. » Argumente Heero une moue complètement dégoûtée sur le visage.

Avoir une relation sexuelle avec Duo ? Et puis quoi encore ? Peu importe le conjoint que J aurait pu lui choisir

Maxwell commence à frissonner en regardant le métis. Il finit par secouer la tête et par dire.

-« Je n'aurai pas pu, je n'aurai pas voulu non plus, même baiser avec une autre femme pour toucher cette somme, je te l'assure. Je crois que pour toucher cet argent là, nous faisons déjà tous assez de sacrifices comme ça. »

Le brun tourne la tête, il n'avait pas l'impression de faire tellement de sacrifices lui pour vivre ce qui lui apportait le bonheur. Ses deux amis en faisaient beaucoup plus que lui.

-« Si c'est un garçon, je choisirais le prénom. Duo, on est déjà allé trop loin pour ne pas continuer, on se construit un avenir qui aurait été impossible sans ça. » Dit la jeune femme en se levant pour se rendre à la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de se détendre sous une douche tiède. Une déception de plus, une frustration en plus, mais c'était pour l'avenir de leur enfant et le leur.

La jeune femme n'avait pas laissé tellement de choix à son homme, elle choisirait le prénom du bébé si c'était un garçon, son nom de famille serait de toute façon Schbeiker. Ils partaient tous les trois pour jouer la comédie pendant neuf ans.

* * *

A suivre...

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**


	6. Bébé comme la vie

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série_**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Bébé comme la vie**

* * *

**Le 30 avril AC197**

Duo n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir quel serait le prénom de son enfant. Les contractions prirent la future mère, dans la soirée. Tout compte fait ça arrangeait tout le monde que ça se passe le soir, même si rien n'avait été planifié. On aurait pu dire que l'enfant était conciliant, parce que le natté, étant nouveau dans la place, aurait eu dur de prendre un jour de congé sans solde, mais il aurait préféré se faire virer que de ne pas assister à l'accouchement de sa compagne et manquer la venue au monde de son premier enfant.

Quand Hilde avait eu des contractions toutes les cinq minutes, Heero avait conduit le couple jusqu'à la clinique. Il était seulement 19 heures quand ils poussent les portes du deuxième étage de l'hôpital, l'aile de la maternité. Pendant que le natté accompagnait la jeune femme dans la chambre de préparation.

Yuy commence à remplir toutes les formalités, pour s'occuper et surtout que son ami ne doive pas le faire, il est déjà assez stressé sans lui demander ça en plus. Dans ce moment qui peut toujours être critique pour la mère, Duo a peur que sa malédiction ne le rattrape et il craint pour la vie de sa compagne. Il se sentait moins nerveux que les parents. Il était intrigué également. A quoi allait ressembler ce petit bout d'homme ? Est-ce que ce serait un garçon ou une fille ? Pour toutes ces raisons et une autre beaucoup plus pécuniaire, le brun décide de ne pas retourner à leur appartement. On ne sait jamais que ça vienne à l'oreille de l'huissier qu'Hilde est en train d'accoucher, autant qu'ils soient là tous les deux.

Il est deux heures du matin, quand on pousse le lit de la primipare dans sa chambre, Maxwell marchait derrière le lit et avait son regard rivé sur sa femme et un minuscule bébé. Voyant le brun dans le couloir, il vient vers lui.

-« C'est un petit garçon, elle a décidé de l'appeler Hugo. »

Heero écarquille des yeux, il ne voyait pas la raison et s'en étonnait, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait une raison, en posant son regard sur son ami, le brun constate que ce dernier ne sait pas plus que lui pourquoi la jeune femme à choisi ce prénom là. Le petit bonhomme était donc né un 1er mai, le jour de la fête du travail, permettant à son papa et son ami de venir le voir, et de profiter de ses premières heures.

-« Ro', viens avec moi, viens le voir. »

Emboîtant le pas à son mari, Yuy entre dans la chambre de la jeune femme, cette dernière sommeillait le bébé dans les bras. L'infirmière entre dans la pièce avec un petit lit.

-« Seul les parents peuvent rester en dehors des heures de visite ! »

-« Nous reviendrons demain pendant les heures de visite. » Dit le natté en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Le brun suit le mouvement et fait de même. Il n'avait pas vu longtemps le bébé, mais il avait été émerveillé de voir cette petite reproduction humaine.

Rentré chez eux, Duo est le premier à passer sous la douche, puis il se dirige vers sa chambre dans un état semi-euphorique. Couché sur le dos dans le lit, les deux mains sous la tête, il sourit aux anges, tout c'était bien passé, Hilde n'avait pas trop souffert, comme elle avait réclamé sa présence, il avait pu assister à la naissance de son fils.

Un petit coup sur la porte et cette dernière s'ouvre sur le métis.

-« Ho, excuse-moi, j'ai oublié ton coussin, c'est toujours Hilde qui le fait. » S'excuse le natté en se redressant dans le lit.

-« Je vais dormir ici, c'est plus sûr, on ne sait jamais que quelqu'un nous ait vus à la clinique. » Répond Yuy en se couchant près de son ami.

-« Tu as sûrement raison. » Admet-il en haussant les épaules, il était trop heureux pour réfléchir vraiment.

-« Duo, tu sais pourquoi elle l'a appelé Hugo ? » Questionne le métis en se tournant vers le châtain.

-« Non, on lui demandera tout à l'heure. »

-« Hn. »

Ca tracassait quand même un peu le brun, depuis qu'il avait dit au couple que ça serait mieux que Duo ne reconnaisse pas son fils, la jeune femme n'avait plus abordé le sujet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dit une grosse bêtise, il se sentait de plus en plus coupable vis-à-vis d'eux, d'entraver leur bonheur.

_µµµ_

**Le 1er mai AC197**

Les deux jeunes gens dormirent une partie de la matinée. Duo était impatient d'être à 13h30 et de pouvoir être près de sa compagne. Quand le natté avait prévenu qu'il partait pour la clinique, Heero s'était levé pour l'accompagner, même s'il devait encore travailler pour la faculté, il voulait revoir le bébé et surtout comprendre la signification du prénom.

Maxwell avait très dur de masquer sa joie quand il marchait vers la chambre de sa femme, il avait eu peur que Hilde ne meure en couche et de la perdre, comme il avait perdu déjà auparavant d'autres êtres chers.

Devant la porte les jeunes gens doivent attendre, la lumière ne pas entrer est allumée. Duo commence à se ronger l'ongle du pouce pris par une angoisse stupide. Heero lui retire doucement le pouce de la bouche et lui sourit.

-« Ne te tracasse pas ! »

-« Oui mais ! »

-« Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle allaiterait ? C'est peut-être ça la raison de la lumière. » Essaye de rassurer le métis.

-« Oui peut-être. » Admet Maxwell sans pour autant être moins nerveux.

La lumière vire au vert, le natté pousse la porte pour trouver la jeune femme en train de changer le lange du bébé.

-« Tu vois, ce n'était rien. » Ajoute le brun en lui mettant une main sur le dos.

-« Tiens, Duo tu peux le prendre un petit peu, le temps que je range tout ça. » Demande la jeune femme, le châtain ne se fait pas prier pour s'exécuter, les yeux brillant.

Après avoir tout remis en place, Hilde sort son appareil photo et prend son homme avec son fils.

-« Heero, tu veux bien ? » Interroge la brune. Duo ayant compris sa femme tend le bébé au métis qui le prend délicatement dans les bras, le flash immortalise l'instant.

-« On demandera à une infirmière de prendre une photo de nous trois. » Dit-elle en se réinstallant dans le lit. Sur la table de chevet trônait un cadre digital dans lequel, elle télécharge déjà les deux photos, il y en a déjà une d'Hugo faite au matin.

-« Tu peux sortir quand ? » Demande le natté en reprenant son fils dans les bras du brun au grand damne de ce dernier.

-« Demain si le petit à repris un peu de poids. »

-« Il ne va pas bien ! » S'inquiète directement Maxwell.

-« Duo, tous les enfants perdent dix pour cent de leur poids après la naissance. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Hilde pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Hugo ? » Questionne le natté en berçant le bébé. Autant demander parce qu'il sait bien que Yuy ne le fera pas.

-« Parce que quand on aura notre petite fille, elle s'appellera Hélène et nous aurons tous les trois un prénom qui commence par H, en plus ce prénom me plait bien ! » Répond en souriant la jeune femme, surtout devant la bouche ouverte du natté. Après avoir attendu un peu que sa réponse fasse son effet elle ajoute. « En plus il y a deux lettres des prénoms de deux hommes merveilleux qui me permettent d'être pleinement heureuse. »

Duo se lève du fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune maman, au moment où ce dernier veut l'embrasser, Heero se racle la gorge, on ne sait jamais qui peut entrer.

_µµµ_

Dès le lendemain, la brune regagnait ses pénates, une nouvelle organisation se faisait également. Pour plus de précaution, dès la troisième nuit le couffin est mis dans la pièce qui allait devenir la future chambre du bébé.

Hilde avait d'abord voulu le mettre là que la journée pour le garder près d'elle la nuit. Mais elle devait constater que le matin, elle réveillait son enfant en transportant le couffin d'une pièce à l'autre. Après avoir changé les coussins de place, elle s'occupait du couffin qui ne pouvait pas rester dans la chambre qui était censée être d'Heero et Duo. Le métis parti à la faculté, les deux autres se levaient pour ne pas se faire surprendre dans une position douteuse.

Hilde n'avait pas eu d'autres choix, son fils avait le sommeil léger. Le premier matin, il se réveille durant le transport ce qui le met de très mauvaise humeur, il pleure durant une demi-heure à fendre l'âme. La jeune maman pensait qu'elle avait été un peu trop brusque, elle décide de rééditer l'expérience le lendemain de façon plus tendre.

Le lendemain, l'enfant se réveille à nouveau et pleure pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant de se calmer comme la veille. C'est pour ça qu'elle décide de mettre le couffin dès la tétée de nuit dans sa chambre en branchant le baby-phone pour surveiller son sommeil.

_µµµ_

**Le 19 mai AC197**

Quinze jours ont passé, un soir en revenant de la faculté, Heero entre dans l'appartement aussi mouillé que s'il avait pris sa douche tout habillé.

-« Va te doucher, je vais te chercher des vêtements secs. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Duo est rentré ? » Questionne le métis en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Parce qu'il avait vu la voiture dans le garage en rentrant la mobylette.

-« Non j'avais besoin de la voiture pour me rendre chez le pédiatre. » Explique-t-elle de sa chambre, elle revient rapidement avec un boxer, un jean, une chemise ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes. Le brun était déjà à moitié déshabillé.

-« Je prends une douche rapide et je vais le chercher. » Dit-il en disparaissant dans la douche en boxer. Ce dernier arrive sur le sol alors que Hilde sort de la pièce.

La douche avait été rapide, c'est certain, Yuy sort complètement habillé après dix minutes.

-« Il finit à 17h30, tu as le temps tu sais Heero ! » Lui dit la brune en lui tendant un cacao chaud.

-« Merci ! »

Les mains autour du bol, le métis savoure la boisson chaude qui le réchauffe totalement. Il va chercher dans son armoire une autre veste qu'il passe pour partir.

-« Heero ! »

Celui-ci se retourne.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu es bien silencieux depuis des jours… »

Le brun n'avait pas l'impression d'être aussi transparent, pourtant c'était vrai que quelque chose le tracassait.

-« Rien, ça va passer ! »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai que ce n'est rien, tu es taiseux, froid, taciturne, tu ne participes plus à rien ! Donc il y a quelque chose. »

-« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! » Admet Heero en haussant ses épaules.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Fronce des sourcils la brune en mettant sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de sortir.

-« Duo travaille bien dans un métier qui ne lui plaît pas, je ne vais pas faire des enfantillages parce que je crois que je n'apprécierai pas les études. »

-« Bien sûr que si c'est important que tu puisses faire des études qui te conviennent ! »

-« Mais que va dire Duo ! » S'inquiète le brun.

-« Il t'aime, ce qu'il veut c'est que tu sois heureux, alors discute avec lui, et ne t'inquiète pas de ça, tu ne vas pas faire des études de neuf ans qui ne t'intéressent pas, c'est pour ça que tu y allais en élève libre pour l'instant, pour faire ton choix. » Dit tendrement Hilde en ouvrant la porte pour le laisser sortir.

Devant l'air éberlué du métis, la jeune femme ouvre la porte encore plus en grand pour tomber nez à nez avec Monsieur Watchers. Heero regarde sa montre, s'il ne part pas maintenant Duo sera sous la pluie lui aussi.

-« Vous êtes attendu quelque part ? » Questionne l'huissier.

-« J'allais chercher mon mari au travail. » Admet Yuy.

-« Allez-y, je vais discuter un peu avec mademoiselle. »

-« Va, Heero va chercher ton mari, qu'il ne rentre pas dans le même état que toi. Je tiendrai le repas au chaud, à moins que Monsieur Watchers ne veuille manger avec nous. » Propose tout sourire la brune.

_µµµ_

Duo était ravi de trouver Yuy au volant de la voiture qui l'attendait à la sortie du travail, vu la pluie qui s'abattait sur la ville, il aurait été trempé avant d'arriver à l'arrêt du bus qui pourtant n'est qu'à cinq cents mètres de là.

Durant tout le trajet de l'aller, le brun avait réfléchi à comment présenter sa requête à son ami.

-« Merci Ro'. » Lâche Maxwell en se glissant dans la voiture.

-« Hn ! Ca été ta journée ? » Questionne le métis en mettant la première avant de démarrer.

-« Oui, aujourd'hui c'était un des deux meilleurs jours de la semaine. Je livrais ! » Explique souriant le natté.

-« Pourquoi ne changes-tu pas de profession ? » Interroge Yuy sans quitter la route des yeux.

-« Je cherche, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé, alors c'est mieux que de rester sans rien faire et puis comment veux-tu que je continue à mettre de l'argent de côté si je ne travaille pas. » Répond le châtain en enlevant un peu de buée sur le pare-brise.

-« Je voudrais changer d'option ! » Lâche d'un coup Heero alors qu'il amorçait le virage pour entrer dans le parking du sous-sol de l'immeuble.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? » Demande naturellement le natté.

-« J'ai bien envie de tenter la psychologie. » Avoue Yuy en s'arrêtant devant le garage, Duo a déjà ouvert la porte passager pour ouvrir la porte.

Le brun se demande si son ami l'a entendu. Il attend après avoir sorti le cyclomoteur que son ami rentre la voiture puis en sort pour retrouver le châtain qui attend près de la porte après avoir replacé la mobylette à sa place.

-« Psychologie, je ne te vois pas trop dedans, mais pourquoi pas tout compte fait, si tu as envie autant que tu essaies. » Sourit le natté en passant son bras autour des épaules du brun.

-« J'ai envie de faire plus que d'essayer ! » Avoue un peu penaud le métis d'être pris si à la légère.

-« Bien sûr je te crois capable de réussir tout ce que tu entreprends. » Affirme le châtain. « Tu vas passer quand même tes examens ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait un peu inutile, tu ne crois pas ? »

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, Duo veut enlever le bras qu'il a sur l'épaule de son ami. Heero le maintient de la main.

-« Monsieur Watchers ! » Murmure Yuy

-« Oh ! »

Le brun introduit la clef dans la serrure et l'ouvre, avec soulagement, il constate qu'il n'y a plus que la jeune femme dans l'appartement.

-« Je crois qu'on va avoir un peu plus la paix, il a entendu notre conversation Heero. » S'exclame joyeusement la brune en venant vers eux.

Maxwell fronce les sourcils.

-« Oui, Hilde a dit que tu m'aimais. » Lâche le métis en refermant doucement la porte d'entrée.

-« Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais pas comme tu crois. Je t'aime d'amitié et j'ai envie de te protéger, de te savoir heureux, parce que tu es un type formidable et que tu mérites le bonheur. »

Heero sent le rouge venir à ses joues, ça faisait du bien de se savoir autant apprécié. Pour masquer sa gêne il se rend dans la cuisine pour aller chercher les assiettes et mettre la table.

* * *

A suivre…

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**


	7. Changements

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** _**Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série  
**_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

* * *

**Destinée****

* * *

**

_µµµ  
_

**Chapitre 7 : Changements**

_µµµ

* * *

_

**Juin AC197**

Maxwell arrive tout sourire après sa journée de travail.

-« Tu voulais travailler pendant les vacances je crois. » Lâche le châtain en plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus aciers.

-« Je m'y suis pris un peu tard. Je n'ai rien trouvé. » Avoue Yuy.

Partout où il s'était présenté, on lui avait dit de s'inscrire en janvier pour l'année prochaine que toutes les listes étaient déjà faites.

-« Tu peux venir travailler avec moi tout le mois de juillet. Le jeune qu'ils avaient engagé vient de donner son renom, les autres noms qu'ils avaient ont déjà trouvé ailleurs. » Précise l'ex-02 tout sourire.

Dès le lendemain, Heero vient se présenter et signer son job d'étudiant.

_µµµ_

Tout le mois de juillet les deux jeunes gens partent travailler ensemble. C'était un effet du hasard, mais ils avaient le même horaire. Pour laisser la voiture à Hilde, les époux partaient sur la mobylette, Duo accroché derrière Heero.

Yuy est content de voir un peu ce que fait son ami de visu, de comprendre pourquoi certains jours le natté est nerveux et s'énervait parfois sur la clientèle, enfin surtout en paroles dans leur dos et à la maison en s'expliquant en renfort de grands gestes. Parce qu'il ne le faisait pas sur le lieu de travail : il voulait pas avoir de sanctions pour des gestes et des paroles déplacées.

Il y avait une semaine qu'il travaillait, quand son chef de service lui demande d'avancer toutes les conserves et de vérifier les dates de péremption. Le camion de livraison avait une journée de retard, il fallait combler les trous dans les rayons. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait faire, mais c'était ce qu'on lui avait demandé, alors il le faisait consciencieusement.

Il avait passé toute la matinée à le faire. Il avait pris sa pause déjeuner avec Maxwell dans un coin de la salle de repos du magasin. Quand il était remonté pour voir ce qu'il devait faire l'après-midi. Son chef lui dit.

-« Tu peux recommencer et voir dans les autres rayons pour faire ce que tu as fait ce matin. On a eu un groupe de garderie, beaucoup de choses ne sont plus à leur place. »

Arrivé dans son rayon, il lâche un soupir. Des petits plaisantins s'étaient amusés à repousser toutes les boites de conserves qu'il y avait au début des rayons dans le fond.

Durant les trois mois de vacances ce ne sont pas les seules choses que les jeunes gens font. Même après une journée de travail. Ils avaient plaisir à recevoir des connaissances, surtout que l'organisation était bien rodée maintenant.

Dans les amis qui leur rendent le plus souvent visite, il y a Relena. Un jour, elle demande si elle peut venir accompagnée et c'est avec un réel plaisir que les trois amis découvrent que la princesse sort depuis un moment déjà avec Quatre Raberba Winner, il utilisait son temps libre pour la conseiller dans son entreprise, la sienne ne lui prenant pas tout son temps, et lorsque l'un d'eux trouvait le temps de rendre visite à l'autre, le blond tenait à assurer lui-même la sécurité de sa petite amie.

Quand le cirque passe dans les environs de Marseille, naturellement Trowa vient leur rendre visite. Hilde accepte durant ces moments là de bonne grâce de voir son compagnon tenir la main d'Heero et jouer les amoureux. C'était une décision qui avait été prise ensemble, à part Relena, les autres n'étaient pas au courant de la supercherie, les trois jeunes gens en avaient discuté durant une longue période pour en venir à la conclusion que moins de personnes seraient au courant, plus ils auraient de chance d'aller au bout du contrat sans devoir subir des sanctions de l'huissier de justice.

Celui que les trois autres voyaient le moins était Wufei, il restait cantonné sur le continent asiatique et avait refusé les deux premières invitations du couple, il avait prétexté le travail. Pourtant ils se rappelaient très bien que Chang avait été ravi pour eux à l'annonce du mariage.

Hilde avait eu raison, les visites de Monsieur Watchers s'espacèrent, au lieu d'être tous les quinze jours, elles commencent à devenir mensuelles jusqu'à s'espacer plus encore.

_µµµ_

**Septembre AC197**

Heero est heureux de retourner sur les bancs de la faculté. Il apprécie énormément de faire des études, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il aime tout ce qui tourne autour de cet univers, il a de nouvelles relations et connaissances.

Certains soirs, il sortait avec d'autres étudiants. Ayant un niveau plus élevé et pas mal de connaissances en plus qu'il aime partager, il avait décidé d'intégrer un groupe d'étude où chacun des jeunes y participant aidaient les autres pour réviser. Ca lui permettait d'avoir encore plus de contact mais aussi de laisser la maison aux amoureux sous le couvert de ses études.

La vie des jeunes gens était réglée comme du papier à musique. Il y avait le travail pour Duo, l'entretien de l'appartement pour Hilde et s'occuper de ses trois hommes. Pour Heero c'était les études, les amis. Petit à petit il devenait un adolescent comme les autres réalisant sur le tard des expériences qu'ils auraient dû faire plus tôt.

Certains soirs, Duo venait avec lui. Ils étaient mariés et pour que leur histoire tienne, ils devaient bien se montrer à deux de temps en temps. C'était l'occasion pour Maxwell de découvrir aussi un autre visage de son mari.

De temps en temps ils recevaient les autres étudiants à leur domicile également pour que Hilde ne soit pas totalement exclue de cette vie estudiantine et d'une adolescence normale, même si elle était déjà maman.

Pendant les congés des grandes vacances, Heero reprit sa place comme magasinier dans la grande surface où Duo continuait de travailler. En cette année de AC198, Yuy se rend bien compte que ce travail déplait de plus en plus à son mari. Mais le natté voulait continuer à faire rentrer de l'argent et épargner pour son projet personnel.

_µµµ_

**Octobre AC198**

Au début de sa deuxième année de psychologie, le métis rentre à l'appartement tout sourire. Il est accompagné par Vicky une étudiante de sa classe qui fait partie de son groupe d'étude. Elle est déjà venue souvent leur rendre visite. Heero sait que Duo a fait la journée aujourd'hui et qu'il a congé demain. Pour son cours de philosophie, qui était bien nécessaire de manière à voir les choses sous un autre angle et garder la tête froide en toute circonstance. Heero doit aller voir un film et en faire un résumé avant de faire un exposé devant tout la classe.

Hilde donne son quatre heures à Hugo, assis dans sa chaise haute. C'est un magnifique gamin aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns avec un léger reflet châtain. Il a le nez un peu en trompette et les joues rebondies. Vicky vient directement embrasser la brune et discuter avec elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle leur rend visite.

-« Après le souper, je vous propose une sortie au cinéma. Hilde tu m'as dit regretter de ne pas voir le film que je dois voir. » Propose Heero alors qu'il se rend au frigo pour se servir à boire.

-« Oui, Hildie va avec Vicky et Heero, je garderai Hugo. » Répond le natté de l'autre bout du salon. Il lit le journal n'ayant pas eu le temps de le faire à sa pause de midi. Ca le fait rager un peu au fond de lui-même parce qu'il aurait aimé voir également ce film. Ce dernier retraçait l'évolution de la politique à travers les temps.

-« Non, tu n'as pas bien compris. Je vous invite à venir avec moi, tous les deux. » Rétorque Yuy en venant à table avec une bouteille de limonade et deux verres pour lui et leur invitée.

-« Tu aurais dû me prévenir plus tôt. Je n'ai pas de baby-sitter pour Hugo. » S'indigne Hilde en se levant directement pour prendre son agenda et voir si elle peut trouver quelqu'un pour la dépanner au pied levé.

Elle ne connaît pas tellement de monde, à part quelques mamans d'enfants rencontrés au parc. Duo ramenant le gros des courses en revenant du travail. Elle voit bien de temps en temps l'une ou l'autre en faisant des courses urgentes dans le quartier, mais sa vie sociale est plutôt limitée.

-« Hilde calme-toi, Vicky vient pour faire le baby-sitting, elle a vu le film ce week-end. » Explique le brun.

En voyant les deux jeunes gens lui sourire, Heero est heureux d'y avoir pensé. C'est aussi vrai que ses colocataires n'ont pas autant de loisirs que lui. Même si pour vivre heureux, il vaut mieux qu'ils vivent cachés. Pour une fois, il proposera à Duo de se mettre au milieu que lui aussi puisse profiter du film au côté de sa femme. Il passera son bras autour des épaules de son ami que lui puisse tenir la main de sa compagne.

Le film est captivant. Et même si c'est à Heero de faire son exposé, les trois jeunes gens prennent plaisir à le faire ensemble et passer plusieurs soirées autour du sujet que doit développer le métis.

« D'où peut provenir la légitimité du pouvoir ? », « Quel est le meilleur régime politique ? » « La morale peut-elle et doit-elle guider l'action politique ? »

Hilde et Duo, pour une fois, ne se sentaient pas exclus de la vie de leur colocataire, ils y participaient même. C'était vivifiant de faire autre chose pour une fois.

Quand il le pouvait Heero essayait de reproduire l'expérience pour qu'ils se sentent encore plus proches qu'ils ne le sont actuellement. A trois, ils affrontaient la vie et s'y sentaient bien.

_µµµ_

**Mai AC199**

Les grandes vacances approchaient à grands pas, Yuy commençait certains soirs à réviser dès que Hugo ne court plus dans l'appartement. Il a déjà reçu son affectation pour travailler le mois de juillet avec Duo. Ce dernier devient un peu aigri, travailler lui devient de jour en jour plus dur. Mais il sait bien que les places sont rares et que sans qualifications il ne va pas trouver facilement autre chose alors il mord sur sa chique et part au travail avec les pieds de plombs.

C'est aussi à cause de ça qu'Heero est encore plus mal à l'aise et qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder le problème et s'il sera compris. Il est à sa deuxième année en psychologie, mais ce qui le tracasse il ne veut plus le garder pour lui, il se jettera à l'eau ce soir.

-« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je changeais d'option pour mes études ? » Questionne-t-il mal à l'aise.

Duo éclate de rire, alors que Hilde lui demande.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

-« La petite amie de Bastien vient de finir ses études d'orthophoniste, nous en avons beaucoup discuté, j'ai envie de pouvoir travailler avec les enfants, j'aime bien ça. J'aime enseigner des choses. » Se justifie le brun déjà heureux de la réaction de ses amis. Même s'ils n'ont pas encore dit oui, ils l'écoutent avant de poser leur veto.

-« Ca dure combien d'années ? » Questionne Maxwell, toujours un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ! » Peste Hilde en fusillant son homme du regard.

-« Bien sûr que non, s'il a envie autant qu'il essaie, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Dit Duo avec un grand sourire avant de se lever du divan pour emmener son fils à la toilette parce que celui-ci commençait à se dandiner dans son jeu.

-« On lui a enlevé les langes depuis ce matin, il faut qu'il soit propre pour rentrer à l'école en septembre. » Explique la brune quand elle voit le métis froncer des sourcils en suivant le châtain du regard.

Heero attend que Duo revienne dans la pièce.

-« Les études durent quatre ans ! »

-« Fais ce que tu veux ! Quoi que tu choisisses, je te soutiens. » Répond Maxwell en remettant l'enfant sur son tapis de jeu.

Yuy se lève et vient se poster près du natté.

-« Tiens ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande le châtain en prenant le papier que son ami lui tend.

-« On cherche un taximan, je crois que ça peut te plaire, puisque tu aimes toujours autant livrer la marchandise. »

-« Je ne sais pas tu sais, j'ai un préavis à faire maintenant ! » Dit le natté un peu de tristesse dans la voix parce que oui, ça lui aurait beaucoup plu de faire ça, bien plus que ce qu'il ne faisait pour l'instant.

-« Téléphone déjà Duo, on ne sait jamais. »

-« Oui, tu as raison, si ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci Heero. »

-« IO pou twa. » Lâche le gamin en tendant un gribouillis sur une feuille de papier.

-« Merci, il ne devrait pas parler mieux ! » S'inquiète le brun en prenant la feuille qu'on vient de lui tendre.

-« On va encore lui laisser un peu de temps, sinon tu auras du travail de stage à la maison. » Rigole Maxwell en prenant le téléphone sur la table basse pour composer le numéro inscrit sur le papier que lui a donné son mari.

-« Demain Martina m'a demandé si je pouvais garder sa fille toute l'après-midi, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. » Dit la brune en partant vers la cuisine.

-« Bien sûr que non, moi je travaille. » Sourit le natté avant de regarder le métis.

-« Je ne dois pas étudier, je ne passe pas mes examens. » Rappelle Heero en s'asseyant près de l'enfant pour l'aider à faire un puzzle.

Depuis le temps, il n'avait plus l'impression de devoir se prouver des choses. Il savait qu'il aurait réussi ses examens s'il les avait présentés. Mais il ne ressentait plus le besoin de devoir les présenter pour du beurre, il ne devait pas les présenter non plus pour l'huissier. Il continuerait à se rendre en cours, mais ce serait tout.

-« Tuo fais pas gomme za ! » Affirme l'enfant en changeant une pièce de place.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui ? » Interroge ce dernier.

-« Non, je reprenais seulement Hugo. » Sourit Yuy.

Pour finir la place de taximan était une réserve de recrutement. La société était remise au fils du propriétaire et ce dernier savait que d'ici deux mois un emploi se libérerait, un des chauffeurs partant à la retraite, un autre emploi se libérerait dans les six mois pour la même raison. Ca laissait le temps au natté de donner son préavis dès qu'il aurait passé les entretiens d'embauche et qu'il les aurait réussis. Comme il l'avait dit à Heero, il n'allait pas quitter une place sans être sûr.

Comme il l'avait fait les années auparavant, Yuy s'était fait engager au magasin comme jobiste d'été.

_µµµ_

**Septembre AC199**

Cette rentrée était pleine de changements : Duo avait son nouvel emploi, le métis commençait ses études d'orthophoniste, il avait bien l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa voie cette fois, parce qu'il aimait travailler avec les enfants, qu'il aimait enseigner aux autres mais surtout qu'il avait de nouveau l'impression d'être important pour les autres et nécessaire. C'était ça qu'il recherchait depuis qu'il avait décidé de reprendre des études.

Pour Hugo c'était également une nouvelle étape dans sa vie, il rentrait à l'école, il quittait sa maman et ses deux tontons pour rencontrer d'autres personnes, son univers s'élargissait. Par contre une qui supportait moins bien tous ses changements c'était Hilde, se retrouver toute seule à la maison ne lui plaisait pas. Maintenant que l'enfant n'était pas là pour faire du désordre, elle avait moins à faire également.

Les horaires de Duo étaient aussi beaucoup plus variables, il faisait les trois tours et avaient droit à une semaine de congé par mois, mais travaillait trois semaines non stop auparavant. C'était assez épuisant, même si le couple avait la joie d'avoir de temps en temps la maison pour eux deux et de ne pas devoir surveiller leur geste devant leur fils qui aurait pu les dénoncer sans le faire exprès.

_µµµ_

**Novembre AC199**

-« Et si on avait un deuxième enfant ! » Propose Hilde alors que Hugo était au lit et que Duo attendait un appel pour partir en courses.

Au moins ça l'occuperait. Enfin ce n'était pas rien que pour ça, elle n'avait pas trop envie non plus qu'il y ait trop d'années entre ses enfants.

-« Je ne suis pas contre ! » Admet Duo en caressant le ventre de sa femme et en lui donnant de petits baisers dans le cou, leur moment tendresse était souvent confiné à leur chambre, ça leur faisait plaisir de pouvoir se câliner en regardant un film.

-« Et comment allez-vous expliquer ta grossesse à Monsieur Watchers ? » Entendent-ils de la table de la salle à manger où Heero mettait à jour ses notes de cours.

-« Il ne passe presque plus, il y a maintenant sept mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu ! » Rappelle Hilde. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir mettre son projet de côté.

-« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort pourtant Hildie. » Avoue Maxwell qui n'avait pas réfléchi à ça directement, son envie de faire plaisir à sa femme était toujours prioritaire.

-« Comme la dernière fois ! » Propose la jeune femme ne voulant pas vraiment que son idée tombe à l'eau.

-« Que tu arrives de L2 enceinte, on a réussi à lui faire gober, mais une nouvelle grossesse se sera plus ardu ! » Argumente Yuy ne voulant pas voir revenir de plus en plus l'huissier dans leurs vies, surtout que depuis la rentrée, il sortait en discothèque avec une partie de son nouveau groupe d'étude, ce que l'ancien ne faisait pas. C'était des sorties plus instructives qu'amusantes qu'il faisait avant.

Le natté écarquille un peu les yeux, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout non plus, le fait de ne plus voir Monsieur Watchers régulièrement, ne l'avait pas faire disparaître de la circulation, lui le voyait rarement depuis deux ans de toute façon, il avait été soit au travail, soit au lit quand il était venu. Heero l'avait vu plus surtout que vu qu'il avait repris les études, l'huissier venant surtout après les cours.

Son biper sur la table du salon, se met à vibrer, la brune sort des bras de son homme pour lui permettre de le prendre. Dessus il y a l'adresse où il doit se rendre. Il se lève directement pour faire son service.

-« Hildie, je comprends ton envie, mais je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Nous en reparlerons à mon retour, mais réfléchis déjà aux inconvénients. Heero n'a pas tort. » Dit le natté en prenant sa casquette de taximan.

-« Oui, vous avez raison mais les journées sont longues. » Soupire la brune.

-« Je dois y aller ! » Rappelle le châtain en ouvrant la porte.

Il n'aimait pas laisser la jeune femme dans cet état, mais le travail avant tout, il était déjà bien heureux que son patron lui permette de ramener la voiture jusqu'à son domicile quand il n'y avait pas de course à faire et qu'il travaillait en soirée ou de nuit. Il la mettait dans son sous-sol pour pas qu'il lui arrive des noises.

Duo revient deux heures plus tard, après avoir réalisé plusieurs courses d'affilée. C'était souvent comme ça, à la sortie d'une séance de cinéma ou d'un spectacle, il ne chômait pas. Hilde l'attendait, assise dans le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle avait déjà passé sa chemise de nuit.

De la voir aussi bien dans sa peau, rassurait le natté.

-« J'ai eu une discussion avec Heero. » Dit la jeune femme en venant se mettre dans les bras de son homme dès que celui-ci vient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil après avoir déposé son biper sur la table.

-« C'est bien. Tu ne vas pas rester debout toute la nuit ? » S'inquiète le châtain, lui pourrait dormir au matin, mais elle avait le petit à lever et conduire à l'école. Il était déjà presque une heure du matin.

-« Non, je vais bientôt y aller, mais une fois Hugo à l'école, je viendrais me recoucher près de toi. » Avoue la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais j'aime ces moments câlins quand on a l'appartement rien que pour nous. » Assure le natté en caressant la joue de sa compagne. « Alors ta discussion ! »

-« Heero m'a rappelé que j'avais gardé plusieurs enfants pendant les congés scolaires. Nous avons réfléchi ensemble à ce genre d'activité pour moi. Il a allumé son ordinateur et nous avons regardé ce qu'il y avait dans la région. »

Duo fronce des sourcils, ne voyant pas trop ce que voulait faire Hilde.

-« Nous avons fini par trouvé une offre d'emploi, qui m'intéresserait. C'est la mutuelle qui le propose, garder à notre domicile des enfants malades quand les parents doivent travailler. Je ne sais pas la fréquence des garderies seulement ! »

-« Je m'en doute, ça va dépendre des maladies. »

-« Tu ne serais pas contre ? » Demande ragaillardie la brune.

-« Bien sûr que non, ça va t'occuper. Tu vas faire rentrer un peu d'argent aussi pour t'offrir des choses sans devoir me demander de l'argent ou à Heero. »

-« Je pourrais même mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour l'achat de notre maison ! »

-« Oui, mais garde de l'argent pour toi avant de mettre de côté. Allez file au lit, sinon tu seras éreintée demain matin. » Dit Maxwell après avoir embrassé sa compagne.

Comme l'avait expliqué Hilde, dès le lendemain, après avoir déposé Hugo à l'école, elle se rend à la mutuelle pour proposer sa candidature. La société est heureuse d'avoir autant de personnes qui y ont répondu.

Dès la semaine suivante, la brune se retrouvait à garder un bébé de six mois qui ne pouvait pas se rendre à la crèche à cause d'une bronchite. Duo se charge de reprendre son fils à l'école, sa mère ne pouvant pas quitter le nourrisson.

Hilde est heureuse d'être occupée, même si elle préférerait pouvoir câliner son propre enfant, cette solution lui convient parfaitement. Elle se sent valorisée d'apporter également un peu d'argent dans leur ménage.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	8. Ce nouveau moi

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** _**Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série**_

**Disclaimer ****:**Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

* * *

**Destinée****

* * *

**

_µµµ  
_

**Chapitre 8 : Ce nouveau moi**

_µµµ

* * *

_

**Mai AC204**

Les années passent lentement. Il y a bien des moments privilégiés. Heero sort de plus en plus avec les autres étudiants. Parfois Duo le suit dans ses virées un peu pour le couvrir, mais aussi pour profiter de sa jeunesse. D'autres fois c'est Hilde qui accompagne Yuy quand la bande fait un cinéma. Il arrive également aux trois jeunes gens de s'offrir une sortie quand ils trouvent un baby-sitter pour garder Hugo.

Même s'ils avaient des responsabilités et des vies bien remplies. Les trois jeunes gens arrivaient à s'octroyer du temps ensemble ou séparément. A chaque fois que Heero réussissait une année, ils allaient fêter la victoire au restaurant tous les quatre.

Il y a aussi des moments plus difficiles.

Hugo venait de fêter ses six ans. Il revient de l'école et est assis par terre devant la télévision, il regarde un dessin animé. Heero retravaille son rapport de stage sur la table de la salle à manger. Il était à la garde du métis. Sa mère ayant été bloquée toute la journée à la maison avec sa garderie, elle avait eu envie de changer un peu d'air et s'était rendue dans le quartier pour faire deux, trois courses pour le souper. Duo devait rentrer d'un moment à l'autre. Alors il serait plus libre pour finir son rapport et puis l'enfant n'était pas envahissant. Il avait fait ses devoirs sagement avant de s'installer devant le télévision.

-« Heero, pourquoi je n'ai pas de papa ? » Lâche Hugo en voyant une famille unie à l'écran.

-« Tu as un papa, comme tout le monde. » Rétorque Heero un peu surpris par la question qui tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

-« Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? »

Yuy se mord la lèvre, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ça arriverait, mais il aurait préféré que justement ce soit à ses parents qu'il pose la question.

-« Pourquoi tu ne poses pas la question à ta maman ? » Lance le brun comme échappatoire.

-« Je l'ai déjà fait, elle me dit qu'elle m'expliquera quand je serai plus grand. Et maintenant que je te l'ai dit, tu vas me faire la même réponse. » Soupire Hugo en coupant la télévision.

-« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'expliquer, mais il y a des choses que tu ne comprendrais pas maintenant. » Insiste le brun de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

A ce moment là la porte s'ouvre sur le natté. Il dépose sa veste au porte-manteau et vient s'affaler sur le divan. Son regard passe de l'enfant à Heero, il sent la tension qu'il y a dans la pièce.

-« Expliquez-moi ce que vous pouvez déjà m'expliquer. » Redemande Hugo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut lui expliquer ? » Interroge Maxwell en regardant Heero.

-« Pourquoi je n'ai pas de papa ? » Répond Hugo de peur de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

-« Parce que ton père a abandonné ta mère, c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue vivre avec nous. » Répond simplement le châtain en haussant les épaules.

Yuy le regarde les yeux horrifiés. Duo n'a même pas l'air perturbé par ce qu'il vient de dire.

-« Allez Hugo va dans ta chambre, maman t'avait demandé de la ranger déjà ce matin. » Conclut Maxwell.

L'enfant se lève en soupirant, preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas encore fait.

-« Tu es fou ! » Attaque le brun à voix basse.

-« Ro', il n'y a pas mort d'homme, quand il sera en âge de comprendre, il verra bien que je n'ai jamais abandonné personne, c'est l'histoire qu'on raconte à tout le monde. Il reste trois ans à tenir, ce n'est pas la mer à boire. » Répond Duo en se levant, malgré tout ce qu'il a dit, Heero voit bien qu'il a les épaules voûtées, ça lui en a coûté de dire ça.

µµµ

Dans cette dernière année d'étude, Heero sort beaucoup plus en soirée, à la place d'une fois tous les quinze jours, il s'octroie une sortie par semaine, souvent le samedi soir. Etant en stage une bonne partie de l'année scolaire il voyait moins ses amis. C'est une des raisons qui poussa sa bande d'étudiants et lui à se retrouver une fois la semaine afin de ne pas perdre le contact. Maxwell en était heureux, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir les traits de son ami moins crispés avec le temps, il était content qu'Heero ait des activités de loisirs, même s'il passait encore toutes ses autres soirées de la semaine à refaire ses rapports de stage et annoter ses cours.

Et puis, Yuy était un homme normalement constitué, il avait des besoins qu'il ne pouvait pas continuellement réfréner, parfois Duo se demandait comment son 'mari' faisait pour conclure avec ses conquêtes, mais le métis était fort taiseux sur cette partie de sa vie, et le natté se voyait difficilement aborder le sujet avec lui. Ils étaient peut-être mariés mais c'était surtout sur le papier, pour le reste ils se considéraient comme des colocataires. Ce n'est pas le genre de sujet qu'on discute avec son colocataire, surtout avec Heero.

D'un autre côté, Duo n'a jamais vraiment voulu aborder le sujet avec lui, puisqu'il le voyait heureux et il se voyait très mal l'embarrasser en lui demandant le nom des nouvelles conquêtes et où il allait avec elles. Encore moins lui demander s'il disait qu'il était marié. Oui tout ça l'effleurait sans l'avoir vraiment tracassé jusqu'à un mois avant le diplôme de fin d'étude.

Le natté était de service de nuit, il venait d'être appelé pour venir chercher un client dans un hôtel connu pour louer des chambres au commerce de l'amour, il y avait plus de location à l'heure qu'à la semaine. Il était réputé pour ça et connu aussi bien des putes que des hommes qui trompent leurs femmes ou vice et versa. Duo se doute que la personne qu'il vient chercher ne sera pas avec son conjoint surtout qu'il a été appelé il y a une heure pour venir à cette heure-ci.

Alors qu'il attend de l'autre côté de la rue, ses yeux sortent de sa tête, ce n'est pas qu'il a une attitude équivoque, non certainement pas, il est juste debout à côté d'elle et lui parle, n'empêche que son sang ne fait qu'un tour quand il voit Heero reconduire la jeune fille jusqu'à sa voiture, lui tenir la portière avant d'aller chercher la sienne un peu plus loin dans la rue.

S'il n'avait pas sa course à faire, il aurait suivi Yuy avec son taxi, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il doit bien attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Le brun n'est pas encore couché quand le natté arrive après avoir expédié son travail, le client n'étant pas bavard et encore très heureux de sa soirée il n'avait de toute façon pas eu a tenir la conversation.

Au moment où Duo ouvre la porte, le métis sorte de la salle de bain en boxer, il fronce des sourcils en voyant le regard courroucé de son 'mari', il n'a pas le temps de vraiment réaliser qu'il se reçoit un coup de poing sur le menton, lui décrochant la mâchoire. D'une main distraite, Heero frotte doucement l'endroit de l'impact en grondant les dents serrées.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

-« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend de trainer du côté de cet hôtel ? »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

-« Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Et si ce n'était pas moi qui t'avais vu sortir de cet hôtel, si ça avait été Monsieur Watchers ! Il peut trainer dans le coin pour la même raison que toi. Je te préviens, je ne supporterais pas de devoir attendre un an de plus. Je veux épouser Hilde, je voudrais pouvoir avoir un deuxième enfant. Je voudrais pouvoir adopter Hugo et qu'il m'appelle enfin papa en connaissance de cause et non Duo. Je voudrais pouvoir tenir la main de ma femme dans la rue. Et toi tu t'affiches, tu prends des risques. On va bientôt avoir tous les trois des professions, nous n'avons déjà plus tellement besoin de l'argent du mariage et du reste. » Gronde en retenant sa colère Maxwell pour ne pas réveiller Hilde et son fils.

Yuy écarquille les yeux devant tout ce que vient de dire son ami, il ne savait pas qu'il avait tellement de projets en tête, tellement d'attente dans la vie, même s'il se doutait qu'il voulait la fin de ce mariage. Il croyait qu'un peu comme lui que la vie actuelle lui convenait.

-« Je ne vais quand même pas les ramener ici ! » S'indigne le brun.

-« Et pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être des amies avec qui tu discutes une partie de la nuit. Si tu voulais me tromper ce n'est certainement pas à notre domicile qui tu les ramènerais. »

Voyant que le métis est toujours embarrassé et se massant toujours le menton, Duo reprend la parole.

-« Heero, ce n'est pas parce qu'on va se marier Hilde et moi que tu ne pourras plus vivre avec nous. Je veux juste pouvoir aimer Hilde au grand jour. Est-ce que tu le comprends ? »

-« Hn ! »

-« Bien je retourne au travail, j'ai une course prévue pour dans dix minutes, mais je voulais pouvoir te parler directement et sans témoin. » Sourit le natté en repartant à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

µµµ

**Juin AC204**

Heero réussit sa dernière année d'orthophoniste haut la main, il a même une grande distinction. Tout le temps qu'il consacrait à ses rapports de stage, les soirées à annoter ses cours avaient portées leurs fruits. Le brun fête son diplôme avec ses copains et copines et une deuxième fois avec sa famille. Depuis leur discussion, Yuy ramène ses conquêtes d'un soir à son domicile. C'est des filles qu'il ne voit jamais qu'une fois et quand Duo l'interroge sur cet état de fait, le brun lui répond.

-« Il manque toujours quelque chose, elles sont jolies, mais pas moyen d'avoir des discussions avec elles. Elles m'ennuient rapidement, j'ai besoin d'autre chose que simplement une jolie enveloppe. »

µµµ

**Septembre AC204 **

Pendant les grandes vacances, Heero postule dans toutes les écoles, il met des annonces précisant qu'il est disposé à donner également des cours du soir pour permettre aux enfants de se remettre à niveau pour la rentrée scolaire. Yuy avait envie de pouvoir gérer son temps de travail comme il en avait envie. Maxwell lui propose de se mettre comme indépendant, de toute façon depuis le temps, ils ont réussi à mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour voir venir et ne manquer de rien. Il a toujours de toute façon son travail de taximan et les rentrées de Hilde en tant que garde-malade.

De commun accord avec Duo, il avait été décidé qu'il ne postulerait pas pour le mois de juillet pour l'ancien magasin d'alimentation pour lequel son mari avait travailler plusieurs années. Heero voulait être libre pour si on lui avait présenté du travail dans sa branche.

Fin août, le métis commence à travailler en tant qu'orthophoniste. Il y a des parents qui veulent une remise à niveau, il ne travaille pas beaucoup, mais commence à faire rentrer un peu d'argent.

Mais l'aubaine tombe début septembre quand on l'appelle pour venir faire un remplacement dans une école privée. L'orthophoniste qui y travaille à mi-temps avec une autre dame part en repos d'accouchement fin septembre et l'école a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire l'intérim. Heero travaillera avec une autre personne qui suit les élèves déjà depuis une quinzaine d'années pour une première expérience ce n'est pas plus mal.

Après quinze jours de travail à l'école, Yuy adore ce qu'il fait, il avait peut-être mis le temps pour trouver sa voie, mais le contact avec les enfants, les aider à avancer dans la vie, à surmonter leurs difficultés, il aimait ça, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau utile. En plus le bouche à oreille a très bien fonctionné. Tous les soirs, il donne des cours particuliers, il a aménagé un coin de la chambre supposée être celle de Hilde pour recevoir ses petits étudiants.

Duo en faisant des courses pour son patron, commençait à regarder d'autres appartements, d'autres maisons pour déménager, le temps du divorce approchait à grands pas, dans dix mois, ils seront libérés de ce contrat de mariage.

µµµ

**Décembre AC204**

Maintenant que Heero travaillait, il sortait moins également, il n'en ressentait plus aussi souvent le besoin, il s'était lassé de tomber toujours sur des cruches vides. Pour les vacances de Noël, la directrice de l'école convoque le brun dans son bureau.

-« Voilà, les dossiers des enfants que vous suivez à l'école, vous allez devoir contacter les parents pour leur demander d'amener les enfants dans votre cabinet de travail. »

Le brun ne s'attendait pas à ça, il n'avait pas réalisé, mais c'est normal, les enfants qu'il suivait venaient le voir deux fois la semaine, beaucoup ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sauter quatre séances, se serait perdre de l'acquis.

Dès le soir, Heero commence à créer son listing, il doit aussi combiner avec ses cours du soir. Il aura des journées bien remplies pendant les vacances, en espérant que Hilde n'aura pas trop d'enfants à garder sinon ça ne va pas être évident à gérer.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de savoir si j'aurai des enfants ou pas. Par contre, si j'étais toi, je regrouperais les enfants pendant la journée, si c'est possible, comme ça tu ne devrais pas modifier tes cours du soir. » Lâche Hilde quand elle voit le métis essayer d'établir un horaire convenable en soirée.

-« J'aurai moins de cours du soir, puisque c'est surtout aider aux devoirs pour la plupart et puis je prends les enfants alors qu'ils sont à l'école, ici, il y en a beaucoup qui vont être en garderie ou en stage de vacances. » Explique posément Heero puisqu'il avait déjà eu quelques parents au téléphone.

-« Ok, mais ne te tracasse pas pour moi, de toute façon tu as la chambre, tu ne seras pas dérangé et si je dois faire dormir un enfant, il ira dans la chambre de Hugo. Duo a dit qu'il s'occuperait le plus possible de Hugo qu'il ne te dérange pas non plus, il le prendra peut-être en tournée, si j'ai des enfants. » Sourit la jeune femme en partant préparer les tartines pour son homme qui fait la nuit.

* * *

_A suivre…_


	9. Retrouvailles

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** _**Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série**_

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

* * *

**Destinée****

* * *

**

_µµµ  
_

**Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles**

_µµµ

* * *

_

**Décembre AC 204**

Quatre jours avant le début des vacances de Noël, Heero est prêt, il peut recevoir les enfants, Hilde se chargerait de réceptionner les enfants tant que Yuy n'a pas fini avec le précédent. Pour le brun c'est aussi parfois la première fois qu'il voit les parents de ses petits protégés puisque les premières démarches avaient été réalisées avec son prédécesseur.

C'est pour ça qu'il ouvre des grands yeux quand il voit la maman de Cameron, c'était un enfant attachant qui avait un problème d'élocution, il remplaçait toutes les consonnes par un T ou un D, il n'était pas très facile à comprendre. Heero se doutait qu'il y avait un petit problème de refoulement derrière ses difficultés, il avait déjà voulu discuter avec sa maman pour mieux cerner les difficultés de l'enfant, mais les trois fois qu'il avait eu cette dernière au téléphone, ils n'avaient pas pu trouver un terrain d'entente pour une rencontre. Cette fois, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient arrangés pour un rendez-vous d'orthophonie à une heure où la maman pourrait venir reprendre son fils elle-même et non envoyer un domestique comme les autres fois à la sortie de l'école.

-« Si je m'attendais ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

Puis Heero se met sur le côté pour diriger la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds vénitien et aux yeux vert vers son bureau, Hilde s'occuperait de Cameron pendant qu'il discuterait avec la maman.

-« Je n'avais pas compris le nom que me donnait Cameron. » Dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à la chaise que lui présente le brun.

-« Je m'en doute Hido, ça n'a pas du vous aiguiller. J'avais quelques questions à vous poser sur son passé qui pourrait m'aider à avancer avec lui. » Commence le métis.

-« Son père est parti avec la soubrette de la maison, il ne veut plus voir son fils prétextant qu'il n'en était pas le père. Avant son départ, il commençait à très bien parler. »

-« Donc quand il était petit, tout allait bien dans sa vie ? »

-« Oui, je n'ai pas vu arriver non plus le départ de son père, je me suis retrouvée avec la société sur les bras, plus les fonctions que j'assumais pour la fondation Noventa. » Avoue Sylvia.

-« Je vois déjà un peu mieux le problème, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. » Dit Heero sachant que la jeune femme était fort occupée.

-« En tout cas je ne croyais pas vous retrouver en train de vous occuper de mon fils. » Admet la blonde. « Vous en avez fait du chemin. C'est bien, je vois que vous avez surpassé l'épreuve. Moi aussi vous savez, j'ai fait mon deuil, sachez que je ne vous en veux plus et je m'excuse pour mon comportement, j'étais jeune. »

Yuy lui sourit en guise d'acceptation avant de lui dire.

-« Je voudrais aider votre fils à passer la sienne. » Admet-il.

-« Si vous voyez une possibilité. Dites-le-moi, si je dois modifier quelques choses pour aider, je le ferai, mon fils c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »

-« Sans vouloir critiquer, est-ce que vous passer beaucoup de temps avec lui ? »

-« Pas assez à mon goût. Je devrai déléguer un peu plus je crois, mais il n'y a pas si longtemps que son père est parti, seulement sept mois. » Admet Sylvia en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« J'admets que ce serait une solution. Parce qu'il a besoin de vous pour ne plus régresser et accepter le départ de son père également. » Propose le brun un peu mal à l'aise de devoir faire la morale à la jeune femme alors qu'elle avait l'air si mal dans sa peau. Et surtout qu'on voyait à ses propos qu'elle n'avait pas bien accepté le départ de son mari.

-« Je vais essayer. »

-« Il n'y a pas des choses que vous pouvez faire pendant que Cameron est à l'école ou au lit ? »

-« Si, je crois que vous avez raison, je fais commencer à rétablir un ordre de priorité. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que c'était ma faute tout ça. » Lâche la jeune femme en s'essuyant les larmes qui commencent à couler à ses yeux.

-« Sylvia, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça. On fait tous des erreurs, le mieux qu'on peut faire c'est de tout mettre en plan pour les réparer. »

-« En tout cas, vous avez merveilleusement réussi. » Sourit la jeune femme rassurée. « Cameron parle souvent de vous, il vous aime beaucoup. »

-« C'est un enfant attachant. »

-« Je ne vais pas trop vous retarder, vous devez encore avoir du travail. Moi je vais annuler mes réunions et m'organiser dès demain pour m'occuper un peu plus de mon fils. »

Heero se lève pour reconduire Sylvia jusqu'à la porte. Duo rentre à ce moment là avec Hugo dans les bras, ce dernier tend les mains vers Heero qui le prend avec un réel plaisir dans les yeux.

-« C'est votre fils ? » Demande la jeune femme en faisant signe à son fils de venir.

-« Non celui de Hilde. » Explique le brun.

-« C'est mon tonton comme Duo. » Répond le gamin en souriant.

Yuy dépose l'enfant sur sa hanche et s'abaisse pour dire au revoir à Cameron.

-« A dans trois jours. » Dit-il en montrant trois doigts écartés.

Le petit enfant affirme de la tête et prend la main de sa maman pour partir.

µµµ

Heero devait constater en tout cas c'est que Sylvia mettait de la volonté à gérer le problème de son fils. D'un autre côté, lui était heureux de pouvoir voir la jeune femme. Comme elle était souvent le dernier rendez-vous de la journée, les deux jeunes gens discutaient un peu avant que Sylvia ne reparte avec son fils. Yuy appréciait ces petits moments là parce que dans un coin de son cerveau, il ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Il s'était demandé plus d'une fois ce qu'elle était devenue et de la retrouver comme ça le rassurait et le désolait parce qu'elle avait l'air aussi perdue que lui, à l'époque de la guerre.

Le dernier jour où Cameron doit venir chez Heero, ce dernier se jette à l'eau. Il se doutait sinon qu'il ne reverrait la jeune femme qu'aux vacances de Pâques et encore ce n'était pas certain puisqu'il ne travaillerait plus pour cet établissement.

-« J'aimerais vous revoir, est ce que cela vous tenterait ? On pourrait partager un repas un soir, si je ne prends pas du temps précieux bien entendu. »

La jeune femme sourit avant de lui dire.

-« Vous avez mon numéro de téléphone, quand vous avez un moment de libre. Oui, ça pourrait se faire, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous êtes devenu, comprendre comment de soldat vous en êtes devenu orthophoniste. »

Après elle tend la main à Cameron qu'elle emmène avec elle.

Seulement Heero reste là, un peu surpris, raconter sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Pas qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il était. Non, mais pour les jeunes filles avec lesquelles il était sorti, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu envie de parler de sa vie. De toute façon, elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Même ses soit disant amis ne savaient presque rien de lui, ils ne posaient pas de questions, donc il ne répondait pas. Mais ici Sylvia voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Est-ce qu'il devait parler de son mariage avec Duo ? Comment est-ce qu'elle le prendrait ? Pour une fois, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir affaire à une cruche vide, déjà sa réaction pendant la guerre l'avait touché.

Il était désespéré, ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ça faisait des années que ça ne lui était plus arrivé de se trouver tellement démuni. La porte s'ouvre alors que Yuy est toujours devant.

-« Ro' ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiète directement Maxwell en rentrant de sa journée de travail.

-« Je ne sais pas ! »

Duo lui passe un bras autour des épaules et le tire vers le salon. Hugo sort de sa chambre et s'arrête devant la scène.

-« Allez assieds-toi, je vais te chercher un café. Bonjour, Hugo, ça va gamin ? » Demande le natté en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a Heero ? »

-« Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe, ta mère est là ? »

-« Elle est partie faire des courses, elle revient pour faire le souper qu'elle a dit. » Explique le garçonnet en emboîtant le pas au châtain, un regard inquiet tout de même vers le fauteuil où le métis regarde ses mains sans bouger.

-« Bien, est-ce que tu peux aller dans ta chambre le temps que je discute avec Heero ? » Demande Duo en revenant vers le salon avec une tasse de café brûlant.

-« J'y ai déjà passé une partie de l'après-midi. » Peste Hugo en partant quand même vers sa chambre.

-« Dès que ta mère est là, j'irai faire un jogging avec toi. » Promet Maxwell en mettant d'office la tasse dans les mains de son mari.

Celui-ci réagit à la chaleur de la tasse et regarde hébété le natté qui s'assied sur la table basse en face de lui.

-« Je me change déjà. » Entend-il de la chambre d'Hugo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

-« Elle veut savoir ce que je suis devenu… » Lâche-t-il le regard dans le vague.

-« Qui ça elle ? Sylvia ? »

-« Hn ! »

-« Et c'est bien ou pas ? » S'informe Duo un peu perdu par la réaction excessive du métis.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? »

-« La vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? »

-« Le mariage Duo. »

Celui-ci lui sourit, il voyait d'où venait le problème.

-« On est marié, oui c'est vrai, et tu sais très bien les raisons de ce mariage, si tu as confiance en elle, tu peux lui expliquer comment on l'a découvert. Tu peux aussi lui dire pourquoi on l'a continué. Mais on est marié et elle doit le savoir. » Exige presque Maxwell en se levant.

D'un autre côté pour une fois qu'une femme intéressait tellement son ami que le mariage le dérangeait et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose qu'il se trouve quelqu'un de vraiment intéressant si près de la date limite de l'expiration du mariage, ça le motiverait au divorce également.

La porte s'ouvre sur Hilde les bras chargés de courses. Maxwell lui prend une partie et va jusqu'à cuisine avec elles.

-« Je vais faire un jogging avec Hugo jusqu'au souper. Heero va aller mieux, il assimile notre discussion. » Dit le natté en désignant le brun d'un coup de menton avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour passer une tenue adéquate.

µµµ

**Janvier AC204**

Après les vacances, Heero reprend le rythme scolaire. Il réfléchit pendant plus d'une semaine avant de décider d'appeler Sylvia pour lui demander si elle voulait bien sortir mercredi soir, il y avait un repas spaghetti prévu par l'école. Autant y aller ensemble, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était un rendez-vous galant et s'ils ne trouvaient aucun de sujet de discussion, il pourrait se rabattre sur son travail et les enfants présents.

Et puis, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, la jeune orthophoniste qu'il remplaçait reviendrait d'ici trois semaines pour reprendre sa place. Il voulait ce premier rendez-vous pas professionnel avant de quitter l'école. Si les choses se passaient bien, ils pourraient peut-être se revoir par après.

Il était passé 21h quand Yuy rentre de sa sortie, Hilde était déjà au lit, elle couvait un état grippal depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être debout pour s'occuper de Hugo. Duo attendait dans le fauteuil d'être appelé pour son service nocturne.

-« Ca c'est bien passé ? » Questionne Maxwell sachant que son ami n'aime pas les bains de foule.

-« Hn, mieux que je ne le pensais. » Avoue le brun en s'installant à côté de son mari.

-« Je suis content, si Hilde n'avait pas été souffrante, je serais venu avec toi que tu ne sois pas seul. » Certifie le natté.

-« Je n'étais pas seul. » Admet le métis en se levant du fauteuil.

Le châtain lui attrape le poignet, voyant bien qu'il est mal à l'aise.

-« Je suis heureux pour toi si tu l'as retrouvée là bas, ce qui est normal puisque son gosse est dans cette école. »

-« Ce n'était pas le hasard. » Répond Heero en se remettant à côté de Duo puisque de toute façon ce dernier se posait des questions, autant lui répondre.

-« Vous avez su un peu discuter, malgré le bruit ? » Interroge Maxwell parce que c'était le principal, c'était qu'ils puissent faire autre chose ensemble et surtout se découvrir mutuellement.

-« Oui, c'est un peu contre sa volonté qu'elle se retrouve avec les affaires de son mari sur le dos, mais elle assume. Je suis impressionné, de femme d'intérieur en l'espace d'un mois, elle est devenue une femme d'affaire. » Explique les yeux pétillants le métis.

-« Et tu lui as parlé de toi ? » Questionne le natté, c'était plus ça qui l'intéressait lui. Il ne se souvenait pas de Sylvia, sauf ce que Heero lui en avait raconté c'est à dire peu de choses jusqu'à présent.

-« Mon parcours scolaire. Je n'ai pas parlé de notre mariage. » Avoue le brun en regardant ses mains.

Le châtain prend le menton du métis et le soulève pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

-« Hé, ça va, construis à ton rythme, si tu vas lentement, on sera divorcé avant que tu ne doives lui dire. » Sourit-il avant de lâcher le menton et de se lever pour répondre au téléphone, c'est sûrement pour lui.

-« Je lui dirais, parce que sans toi, tout ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver. » Certifie Heero.

-« Je n'ai fait que profiter de la situation puisqu'on ne pouvait pas la changer de toute façon. » Répond rapidement Duo avant de décrocher. « Allô ! Oui, je peux être là dans vingt minutes. »

Une fois la communication terminée, Maxwell partit faire son travail.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Note :** Pour ceux qui se demanderaient mais d'où elle sort celle là (Sylvia)? Parce que c'est un personnage qu'on voit peu dans la série et encore moins dans les fanfictions, nous avons pris le parti d'écrire une petite fiche sur elle, que ceux qui sont perdus (ou qui veulent simplement se rafraichir la mémoire) puisse le faire sans se prendre la tête. Le lien est ajouté sur notre profil !


	10. So what

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série_**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : So What**

* * *

**Mi-Janvier AC205**

Heero avait déjà commencé à dire au revoir aux enfants qu'il n'aurait plus dans la semaine. Pour chaque enfant, il avait prévu un petit paquet de sucrerie. Le jeudi en fin de journée, il se fait appeler chez la directrice de l'établissement.

-« Monsieur Yuy, Madame Leclere m'a téléphoné. Elle vient de se casser la hanche en tombant d'un escabeau à son domicile. Elle va donc être absente durant six semaines ou plus le temps que les os se ressoudent. Je vais devoir faire appelle à un remplaçant. Est-ce que la place vous intéresse ? Parce que vous avez déjà peut être eu des offres d'emploi dans un autre établissement ? » Demande la directrice pleine d'espoir, elle savait ce que valait le jeune homme, le contact passait bien entre les instituteurs et les enfants. Elle n'avait reçu aucune plainte de personnes, s'il était libre, elle ne devrait pas le surveiller et elle se sentirait soulagée.

-« Non, je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Je suis preneur. Par contre je ne vois pas comment je vais m'organiser pour ma journée de demain, elle est déjà pleine. » Admet le brun un peu gêné de ne pas pouvoir honorer convenablement son deuxième contrat immédiatement.

-« Non, ça je m'en doute, finissez d'abord votre premier contrat. Madame Leclere se charge de prévenir les parents pour demain, en leur disant de ne pas se tracasser que dès lundi, il y aura quelqu'un pour reprendre son travail. Voici déjà les dossiers des enfants que vous puissiez les compulser pendant le week-end et préparer votre prochaine semaine. » Dit la dame en lui tendant une pile d'une cinquantaine de dossiers.

Heero écarquille un peu les yeux, comment est-ce qu'elle peut avoir tellement de dossiers alors qu'elle travaille moins à l'école que lui. Enfin il regardera ça dès ce soir. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'ignorance des choses, pour ça il ne changerait jamais.

Assis à la table de la salle à manger après avoir terminer sa journée de devoir à domicile avec deux jeunes enfants d'immigrés marocains, Yuy commence à compulser l'horaire de Madame Leclere et il comprend vite pourquoi elle avait tellement d'enfants. La dame travaillait beaucoup à son domicile et en soirée, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout Heero qui avait ses devoirs scolaires après journée et il voulait les garder. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui apporterait quand il aurait fini ce contrat, il n'aurait peut-être pas la même chance de se faire réengager immédiatement ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet apport financier. Duo avait raison, le mariage arrivait bientôt à sa fin, ils allaient devoir voler de leurs propres ailes, déjà qu'il ne recevait plus l'argent pour les études, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout perdre pour honorer l'horaire de Madame Leclere et il ne pouvait pas non plus vivre aux crochets de Duo ou dilapider l'argent qu'il avait mis de côté en cas de coup dur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter les parents des enfants qui venaient en soirée pour voir s'il pouvait les prendre pendant les heures scolaires ou le temps de midi pour certains, il ne pourrait pas travailler comme elle travaillait, il essaierait de le faire comprendre aux parents.

Le brun passe une partie de son week-end à mettre en place son programme de la semaine prochaine.

-« Heero, tu m'avais promis mercredi qu'on ferait un mini-golf dimanche. » Peste Hugo en se postant à côté du métis alors qu'il raccroche.

-« Je croyais que je ne travaillerais pas la semaine prochaine. » Répond Yuy en commençant à encoder un autre numéro de téléphone. « Mais on va y aller, c'est prévu à 16 heures, on doit retrouver quelqu'un là-bas. »

-« Voilà, pourquoi tu avais besoin de Hugo. » Nargue Duo du divan où il lit un livre qu'il a commencé pendant ses heures de service au matin.

-« Il ne me sert pas d'excuse, mais je l'ai proposé à Sylvia après l'avoir promis à Hugo. » Rectifie le brun avant de prendre un ton plus professionnel pour arranger le prochain rendez-vous d'orthophonie.

Quand Heero raccroche, Maxwell reprend en souriant.

-« Oh tu lui as téléphoné ? »

-« Oui, pour lui dire que Madame Rebecca revenait lundi, comme on a continué à discuter un peu, je lui ai proposé de se retrouver avec Hugo et Cameron pour un mini-golf. »

-« C'est bien les chaperons ! » Ricane le natté.

Heero ne relève pas et reprend son répertoire pour continuer à planifier, il lui restait deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu contacter samedi, il espérait pouvoir les joindre, surtout que justement ces enfants étaient vu le lundi à 16 heures et 18 heures au domicile de Madame Leclere.

µµµ

Le temps passe Yuy avait réussi à planifier un horaire qui convenait à tout le monde, certains parents trouvaient ça même plus facile que leur enfant soit en traitement chez orthophoniste pendant la période scolaire, que de devoir encore courir le soir après l'école.

Heero essayait de garder des contacts réguliers avec Sylvia, même s'ils ne savaient se voir toutes les semaines, la jeune femme étant fort prise par sa société et son divorce. Elle repoussait parfois des rendez-vous en soirée et préférait de loin ceux en journée où elle pouvait se cacher derrière son enfant. Elle était gênée de devoir le repousser de la sorte, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés, les deux jeunes sentaient bien que beaucoup de choses les unissaient.

Un soir qu'Heero lui téléphonait après qu'elle ait couché Cameron elle lui dit.

-« Non, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une relation, pas avec le divorce que je vis pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas envie que mon nom soit traîné dans la boue dans les journaux, il ne faudrait pas que Cameron voit ça. Il se remet déjà difficilement de la séparation. »

-« Je suis un peu dans le même cas. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Oh ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais en instance de divorce. » Reprend la blonde après un moment de réflexion, elle était un peu déçue qu'il lui parle de ça après tellement de temps, ils se fréquentaient maintenant depuis un bon mois.

-« Je suis marié, mais c'est un mariage arrangé pour dix ans que je n'ai jamais voulu. » Dit sur la défensive le brun, il avait sauté sur la première occasion de lui dire, il aurait peut-être mieux fallu le faire entre quatre yeux, mais c'était difficile, il y avait souvent Cameron, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce genre de chose, ni devant Hugo qu'il prenait avec lui de temps en temps, ni devant le fils de Sylvia qui était assez perturbé comme ça.

Comme il y a un silence au bout de la ligne, Yuy insiste.

-« Sylvia ? »

-« Il est arrangé pour dix ans ? Tu t'es marié en quelle année ? » Interroge d'une petite voix la jeune femme.

-« Je l'ai appris après la guerre, J m'a marié le 21 juillet AC 195. Je pourrais demander le divorce en juillet AC 205, dans cinq mois. » Précise le brun, en lui donnant une période il avait moins l'impression de jouer avec elle. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais voulu jouer avec elle, ni lui faire passer ce message là.

-« Tu vas demander la garde alternée de Hugo ? » Demande Sylvia en se mettant à la place de Hilde, si son mari voulait la garde de son fils, elle se battrait bec et ongles pour que ça n'arrive pas. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la détresse de la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontrée deux ou trois fois.

-« Ce n'est pas mon fils ! » S'indigne le métis avant de réaliser pourquoi la jeune femme pose cette question. « Je ne suis pas marié avec Hilde, c'est juste une amie qui vit avec nous. »

Rien qu'en entendant le silence dans le cornet, il pouvait s'imaginer la blonde réfléchir à toute vitesse, penser, chercher à qui il pouvait bien être marié. Ils ne vivaient peut-être plus ensemble. Marié surtout quand c'est un mariage arrangé, il n'y a pas forcément obligation de vivre sous le même toit.

-« J et G se sont arrangés pour nous marier pendant la guerre. On a essayé de faire sauter le contrat sans succès. » Finit par expliquer Heero pour que tout soit clair entre eux. Maintenant il espérait vraiment que la jeune femme ne prendrait pas peur et qu'elle accepterait de continuer à le voir.

-« J et G ? C'est qui ça et avec qui es-tu marié ? Je ne comprends pas ! » Admet la blonde de plus en plus perdue avec les explications du métis.

-« Je suis marié avec Duo, le type à la natte qui était dans mon appartement la dernière fois que tu as repris Cameron quand tu as eu du retard et que tu m'as demandé d'aller le chercher à l'école. J et G c'étaient nos supérieurs durant la guerre. » Explique le métis, réalisant après coup que c'est vrai ses explications n'étaient pas des plus claires.

Mais ce qui gênait encore plus Heero pour l'instant c'était le silence de l'autre côté de l'écouteur, maintenant qu'il risquait de la perdre, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

-« Dans quatre mois tu es divorcé ? »

-« Dans quatre mois, j'entame les démarches. » Rectifie Yuy.

-« J'espère que le mien sera fini à cette période, il n'est pas de bonne foi. » Admet la jeune femme.

Le brun se sentait soulagé, le message était passé, il dirait même bien passé.

µµµ

C'est le cœur plus serein, qu'Heero retrouve Sylvia la fois suivante. Les jeunes gens passaient de plus en plus souvent de temps ensemble, des fois c'était juste se croiser à la sortie de l'école. Parfois, Heero retournait avec elle et Cameron jusqu'à son domicile, mais jamais il n'y rentrait, il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis.

Et plus ils se rencontraient plus ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que le courant passait très bien entre eux.

Pour le repas Pascal, Hilde propose à Heero d'inviter Sylvia de venir manger à la maison.

-« Cameron pourra dormir dans la chambre d'Hugo. » Précise la brune.

Yuy pique un léger fard comprenant l'allusion aux deux ou trois filles qui sont restées dormir à une certaine période.

-« Nous avons tellement peur de nous faire prendre… » Commence un peu honteux le brun.

-« Vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés ? » Demande estomaquée Hilde en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Même pas tenu la main. » Avoue finalement le métis.

-« Oui, mais tu lui demanderas ? Duo a justement congé, si elle vient ça ne posera pas de problème. » Certifie la jeune femme.

-« Je lui demanderai, mais je ne sais pas si elle n'a pas quelque chose de prévu dans sa famille. »

Pour finir Sylvia avait été ravie de pouvoir participer un peu à la vie d'Heero, de découvrir un peu mieux ses amis ceux qui étaient importants pour lui. Duo avait fait la connaissance de la jeune femme et comprenait pourquoi elle était précieuse aux yeux de son mari.

µµµ

**Mai AC205**

Heero quitte l'école, il a fini les remplacements. Il est heureux d'avoir gardé ses cours du soir, parce qu'il n'a pas reçu de nouvelles propositions d'emploi. Il savait bien que les débuts seraient durs, qu'avant d'avoir une renommée et une clientèle, il y aurait quelques années de vaches maigres. Il savait également qu'il avait assez d'argent de côté pour voir venir.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'approche du divorce arrivait, plus une tension augmentait dans l'appartement. Pas vraiment parce qu'il y avait des disputes, mais chacun voyait arriver la fin d'une vie, avec les peurs de l'inconnu. Tout le monde voulait que la transition se passe le mieux possible.

Duo savait très bien qu'Heero était bien dans sa peau avec Sylvia, mais son divorce tirait en longueur, les deux jeunes gens devraient continuer à se cacher. Ca ne devrait pas perturber le métis vu qu'il vivait de cette façon depuis des années. Mais Yuy commençait à comprendre les aspirations de son mari. Il avait envie de se promener avec Sylvia à son bras, de pouvoir sortir dans des restaurants. Et puis quand il serait divorcés de Duo, il ne pourrait plus se cacher derrière son non-couple pour protéger sa relation avec la jeune femme.

D'un autre côté, Maxwell avait très difficile de lâcher la bride à son ami, il le surveillait et l'aidait à se reconstruire depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait peur. Comme un parent à peur de laisser l'oiseau s'envoler du nid. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance dans la faculté de s'en sortir d'Heero, mais bien à être heureux. Et puis il l'appréciait, il appréciait les soirées à trois, les discussions à n'en plus finir sur un sujet ou l'autre, même quand Sylvia venait passer la soirée et restait la nuit, les moments étaient plus qu'agréables.

µµµ

**Mi-Juin AC205**

Alors que Heero et Hugo rendent visite à Sylvia et Cameron, Duo emmène Hilde avec le taxi jusqu'à une maison à la sortie de Marseille. C'est une petite maison avec un jardin, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de huit pièces mais pour eux c'est largement suffisant. Hilde pourra continuer à garder des enfants malades puisque le métier lui plait énormément.

Maxwell avait déjà montré l'intérieur de la maison en faisant un petit croquis puisque c'était difficile pour eux de pouvoir la visiter en couple. Mais lui montrer l'extérieur ça il pouvait le faire sans problème.

-« Elle te plait ? »

-« Elle n'est pas trop grande et en plus ce n'est pas trop loin de la ville. Elle me convient, tu as déjà déposé une option d'achat ? »

-« Bien sûr que non j'attendais d'être certain qu'elle te plaise, c'est là qu'on va vivre après le divorce. »

-« Puis elle est assez grande pour faire une chambre d'ami pour si Heero veut venir passer la nuit chez nous. » Sourit la brune pour rassurer son ami, elle sentait bien qu'il avait difficile à faire le dernier pas dans cette histoire. Ce mariage avait encore renforcé les liens entre les deux ex pilotes. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient une famille, que même pour son fils ce serait difficile de ne plus voir le métis, qui s'occupait de lui parfois plus que son père, surtout pour les devoirs et lui faire réviser les leçons. Les horaires de travail du natté ne s'y prêtant pas toujours non plus.

-« Oui, mais c'est aussi pour notre deuxième enfant, la deuxième chambre. »

Il y avait déjà dix minutes que les jeunes gens discutaient dans le taxi quand la porte de la maison d'à côté s'ouvre. Hilde et Duo écarquillent des yeux. Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années aux yeux bleus et les cheveux bruns se précipitent vers leur taxi. Alors qu'un jeune homme brun s'arrête dans son élan pour le rattraper. Plus posément, il traverse la route pour venir se poster devant le taxi.

-« C'est cette maison là que tu voulais acheter ? » Questionne Yuy.

-« Oui, je ne m'explique pas ce que je viens de voir. » Répond le natté.

-« On n'en parlera à la maison. » Dit le brun en reprenant la main de Hugo pour le ramener vers sa voiture de l'autre côté de la rue.

-« Je veux rentrer en taxi avec maman. » Lâche l'enfant.

-« Tu ne veux plus aller manger une glace avec Cameron ? » Interroge le métis. C'était ce qui était prévu, il irait manger une glace avec les deux enfants pendant que Sylvia réglerait deux, trois problèmes à sa société. Mais si le gamin préférait rester avec ses parents, il s'occuperait seulement de Cameron.

-« Si tu prends mon fils par son estomac. » Rit Hilde qui voyait son enfant regarder le taxi puis Heero sans se décider, dansant sur un pied ou sur l'autre. C'est vrai que Duo avait fait la nuit à la suite de son après-midi parce que la femme de son collègue venait d'accoucher. Hugo n'avait pas vu Duo depuis presque deux jours.

-« Je ne fais pas la nuit bonhomme, va manger ta glace, on ira au cinéma ce soir. » Tranche Maxwell sachant que c'est mieux pour Heero d'avoir les deux enfants que seulement celui de sa copine.

Après avoir fait un sourire au natté, Hugo prend la main de Yuy et s'en va, le châtain met le contact et démarre, il est temps pour lui de ramener Hilde chez eux.

µµµ

Après le cinéma, quand Hugo est couché, les trois adultes se rassemblent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il y a une certaine tension, comme depuis un moment quand ils sont tous les trois réunis sans Hugo pour faire tampon.

-« Tu vas acheter la maison ? » Interroge le métis pour lancer la discussion.

-« Elle me plait, elle plait à Hilde et elle est dans les prix que je peux mettre. » Admet le natté en regardant son mari. Une question lui brûle les lèvres, mais est-ce qu'il peut la poser ? Il finit par se lancer. « Je croyais que Sylvia habitait sur les hauteurs de Arnavant. »

-« C'est là qu'est la résidence principale, cette maison c'est un héritage qu'elle a reçu de la gouvernante qui l'a élevée. On y vient parce que c'est plus discret et que le bail qu'il y avait dessus est fini depuis deux mois. » Explique Heero, tant que ça touchait à la vie pécuniaire, il ne voyait pas de mal à parler.

-« Elle va la relouer ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

-« Juste pour savoir si nous aurons des voisins avec le temps. » Répond la brune en haussant les épaules. C'était la première maison de la rue, il n'aurait jamais que des voisins de l'autre côté, celui de la maison de Sylvia.

-« Le bail de l'appartement va bientôt se terminer, vous croyez qu'il faut le renouveler ? » Interroge une nouvelle fois Hilde en regardant les deux hommes.

-« Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi ? » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Les démarches pour le divorce peuvent être commencées dans un mois. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je te rejoigne dans la maison directement. Je crois qu'on devrait vivre séparé pendant la période avant et la période pendant. » Admet la brune.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vois alors ? » Demande le natté en fronçant les sourcils, justement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre la pensée de son amie.

-« Je crois que Heero devrait rester dans l'appartement jusqu'à la fin du bail. Tu aurais six mois pour te retourner et voir venir. Duo tu devrais aller vivre dans la maison dès que les papiers sont signés. Et moi, j'irai dans un motel avec Hugo le temps que les papiers du divorce soient réglés, puis je viendrais te retrouver dans la maison. » Expose la jeune femme en regardant à tour de rôle les deux hommes de son existence.

-« Si j'allais au motel et que tu gardais l'appartement. » Propose Yuy trouvant que ce serait plus sain pour l'enfant de ne pas être déraciné de ses habitudes.

-« Tu ne peux pas recevoir les enfants qui viennent chez nous en cours du soir dans un motel, ça ne fait pas sérieux. » Lâche Hilde. « Mais merci de l'avoir proposé. »

-« Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux que tu reçoives les enfants malades dans un motel. » Réplique le brun.

-« Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi. » Bougonne légèrement le natté. Depuis qu'il était revenu du putsch, il n'avait jamais quitté sa compagne.

-« Duo on va déjà jouer gros en nous mariant rapidement. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on doive refaire une année ou rendre de l'argent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu s'ils découvrent qu'on triche depuis tout ce temps, mais autant se la jouer plus ou moins réglo. Vous vous séparez, c'est normal que je ne vive plus avec vous. Je prends un appartement, mais tu te rends compte que je te manque et c'est pareil pour moi, on finit par se marier, ça ça reste plausible pour tout le monde, même Hugo. » Explique tendrement la jeune femme en passant une main sur la joue de son compagnon.

-« Ca va durer longtemps ? » Insiste Duo qui ne voyait pas cette période d'un bon œil. Lui avait vu qu'il partait vivre dans la maison avec Hilde une fois le divorce prononcé. Ca allait lui faire bizarre de devoir vivre seul, de ne plus voir Heero quotidiennement, de ne plus suivre les évolutions de son fils.

-« Six mois. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, six mois, pourquoi il fallait autant de temps, un mois avant de commencer les démarches du divorce passe encore, mais le divorce devrait aller vite en consentement mutuel, surtout que c'était un mariage arrangé pour une période déterminée, ils décidaient seulement de commun accord de ne pas prolonger l'expérience.

Duo se tourne vers Heero pour voir comment il réagit vu qu'il n'a entendu aucun commentaire depuis le début sauf pour proposer quelque chose qui a été refusé catégoriquement, même avec le temps, Maxwell savait qu'un refus bloquait toujours son mari. Ce dernier a le visage fermé.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, c'est ta vie également. » Incite le natté.

-« Je vais acheter la maison, comme ça tu pourras rester dans l'appartement Hilde et Duo ira dans le motel. » Lâche froidement le métis sans regarder personne, juste un point imaginaire.

Hilde veut s'interposer, mais Duo soulève la main pour la faire taire, ce n'est pas la bonne méthode avec Yuy.

-« Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire. Mais la maison, j'aimerai l'acheter ou alors qu'Hilde le fasse, elle sera la nôtre quand on sera marié. Mais tu as raison quand tu dis que ça ne fait pas professionnel si Hilde reçoit les enfants au motel, comme toi. Je suis le seul qui peut y aller sans que ça ne joue sur ma profession. »

Pendant que Maxwell parlait, petit à petit Heero commence à le regarder, il pouvait comprendre que Duo veuille acheter lui-même cette maison, elle lui plaisait, ça se voyait quand il en parlait le soir avec sa compagne.

-« Je reste à l'appartement, Hilde dans la maison et toi au motel. On fait ça quand ? » Interroge le métis plus pragmatique.

-« Un mois avant la demande, il faudrait peut-être contacter le notaire pour s'informer de la procédure à suivre. » Répond Maxwell.

Yuy se lève et va chercher son ordinateur qui est sur son bureau.

-« Je vais faire un mail dès ce soir. » Explique le brun en s'asseyant près de ses amis.

Les deux jeunes gens discutaient de la meilleure façon d'acquérir la maison de leur rêve. Des démarches qu'ils devaient entreprendre. Duo devrait déjà verser une bonne partie des fonds sur le compte personnelle de la brune. Il avait la plus part des démarches pour lui, mais est-ce que sa compagne obtiendrait aussi facilement un prêt que lui, son salaire était aléatoire.

-« Sinon tu te portes aval ! » Lâche le métis alors qu'il rédigeait son mail pour demander comment aborder la procédure de rupture de contrat de mariage. Vu qu'ils arrivaient au terme et qu'ils ne tenaient pas le renouveler de commun accord.

-« Oui, ce serait une solution. » Admet le natté, même s'il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de chose, qu'on lui avait toujours appris que c'était la pire des stupidités de le faire, même pour un membre de sa famille.

-« De toute façon, si Hilde n'a pas assez avec son salaire pour payer, tu paieras toi-même, non ? » Interroge Heero sans lever le nez de son portable.

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait de toute façon, il aurait payé la maison tous les mois. Du moins il aurait donné l'argent à Hilde qu'elle puisse faire le paiement, ça lui faisait plaisir de savoir qu'Heero le connaissait aussi bien.

* * *

A suivre…

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**


	11. Sortir de l'ombre

**Titre :** Destinée

**Auteurs :** Bernie et Arlia

**Acteurs :** **_Heero, Duo, Hilde, autres personnages de la série_**

**Disclaimer :** Pas à nous ! On ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à cette fic !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Sortir de l'ombre**

* * *

**Fin Juin AC 205**

Plusieurs jours passent avant que Heero ne reçoive une réponse à son mail. Même si lui le parcourt rapidement, il attend la soirée pour en faire part aux deux autres. Hilde avait commencé les démarches pour l'achat de la maison, son dossier était à l'inspection bancaire, elle aurait une réponse positive ou non, dès le début de la semaine suivante. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire l'achat seule, alors Duo se porterait aval conformément à ce qu'ils avaient défini lors de leur discussion.

Mais pour l'instant, Yuy devait annoncer quelque chose, il n'est pas persuadé que ce sera pour faire plaisir à ses amis, lui n'était pas ravi, ça changeait leurs projets. Pendant que Hilde couchait son fils, le brun va préparer du thé qu'ils puissent boire tranquillement. Duo allait bientôt rentrer du travail, il avait fini son après-midi.

Quand ce dernier pousse la porte, il voit bien à tout ce que son mari à préparé sur la table qu'il va y avoir une discussion entre adultes. Son repas préparé avec trois tasses, n'était jamais bon signe.

-« J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? » Demande-t-il en déposant sa veste au crochet.

-« Oui. » Répond Yuy alors qu'Hilde vient l'embrasser tendrement pour lui dire bonsoir.

Maxwell réapparaît dans la salle à manger après dix minutes, un essuie sur la tête et en jogging. Il s'installe directement devant son assiette froide et les tartines au beurre que lui a préparé sa compagne et en attrape une distraitement pour la manger. Les deux autres viennent rapidement le retrouver.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous annoncer ? » Questionne le natté en mettant un peu de fromage à l'intérieur de sa tartine avant de regarder le métis.

-« J'ai eu la réponse à mon mail. »

-« Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il fasse une pause, il ne pouvait pas enchaîner directement sur le contenu. » Rit le châtain, il avait eu une bonne journée, il était de bonne humeur, il avait eu pas mal de pourboires intéressants également de gens pressés heureux que le jeune homme n'ait pas traîné dans les embouteillages mais pris des petites routes.

Hilde sourit de le voir comme ça, elle espérait qu'il aurait toujours la même bonne humeur après la discussion, ça s'était moins sûr vu la tête que faisait le métis.

-« On peut ne pas renouveler le contrat de mariage, mais si on se sépare avant la date du 21 juillet ce sera considéré comme une infidélité et on doit justifier la raison du non-renouvellement du contrat, parce qu'on a tenu dix ans sans problèmes de couple. »

-« Il est facilement justifiable tu sais pour moi. » Lâche Duo sans se dépeindre de son sourire. « Nous avons couché dans le même lit sans jamais consommer pour toucher les avantages pécuniaires. Point, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. J et G nous donnaient la possibilité de nous lancer dans la vie. On l'a saisie. »

-« Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? » Demande légèrement septique le brun.

-« C'est la vérité, on s'est joué des mots comme nos Mads ont joué nos vies. » Conclut Duo.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? » Questionne Hilde.

-« Dès que tu as les papiers de la maison, tu vas y habiter. Je prends une chambre au motel le 22 juillet. Et je t'épouse avant qu'on ne passe en AC 206. » Précise le natté en regardant sa compagne.

-« Ça risque d'être un peu juste, il faudra attendre deux mois pour obtenir le divorce. » Annonce Yuy en se mordant la lèvre inférieure surtout qu'il savait que son ami était pressé.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Parce qu'il faut cent jours pour pouvoir se remarier. » Explique le brun sérieusement. « J'ai fait quelques recherches justement. »

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Pour une femme, il faut cent jours pour qu'on soit sûr qu'elle n'est pas enceinte de son précédent mari, mais je ne crois pas que ça pose de problème pour Duo, mais de toute façon, s'il faut attendre trois ou quatre mois de plus, on a déjà attendu, on attendra encore un peu. » Sourit la jeune femme pour finir.

µµµ

Avec l'apport d'argent liquide mis en dépôt pour l'achat de la maison, Hilde obtient rapidement le prêt. Hugo regarde sa mère quand elle prépare les bagages pour déménager, il ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi il doit quitter ses deux tontons. Pourquoi ils doivent aller habiter dans une nouvelle maison en laissant les deux jeunes gens derrière eux. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ne plus vivre avec les deux hommes de la maison.

Mais tout ça n'avait pas l'air de les déranger puisqu'ils aidaient sa maman à démonter certains meubles et à les mettre dans la voiture d'Heero pour faire le déménagement.

-« Tu veux venir avec moi pour choisir la pièce qui sera ta chambre ? » Questionne Hilde alors qu'elle avait une valise pleine des vêtements de son fils. Elle avait discuté avec Duo une partie de la nuit, sur le plan, ils avaient choisi la disposition des pièces, l'endroit où la jeune femme ferait leur chambre à coucher, il restait deux pièces à l'étage une pour faire la chambre d'Hugo et l'autre pour faire une chambre d'ami. Enfin d'ami le temps d'agrandir la famille.

-« Pourquoi on s'en va ? » Demande enfin l'enfant.

-« Je ne peux pas tout le temps vivre aux crochets de Duo et Heero, il faut bien que je prenne mon envol, poussin, et puis tu sais, tu continueras à les voir, si tu viens avec moi, maintenant, tu pourras participer plus activement à la décoration de la maison et puis je suis persuadée que le quartier va te plaire. » Insiste la brune. Ils avaient décidé de commun accord de ne pas lui dire où ils allaient, ils voulaient lui faire la surprise, surtout qu'ils savaient par Heero qu'il adorait justement ce coin là, parce qu'il y avait un parc avec une plaine de jeux, un étang pour pêcher, un endroit pour faire du roller et du skate le tout à moins de cinq minutes de la maison.

-« Je vais devoir changer d'école à la rentrée ? » Questionne Hugo qui regarde Heero partir avec une caisse remplie des morceaux de son circuit de voitures.

-« Non, Hugo, soit Heero, soit Duo viendra te chercher le matin et te reconduire le soir, tu changeras au prochain cycle comme prévu au départ. » Explique Hilde. « Tu viens ? »

-« Oui, je sais que tu as fait pour un mieux pour moi, comme depuis le début. »

Quand l'enfant voit où il va vivre, il saute dans les bras de sa mère.

-« C'est pour ça que Duo t'avait emmené l'autre jour. Maman, comme je suis heureux. »

Au soir, Hilde à toutes les difficultés de ramener son fils pour sa dernière nuit dans l'appartement de ses amis, tellement son fils est excité par emménagement. Ça ravit tout le monde, l'annonce de la séparation est estompée par le bonheur de l'emménagement futur.

Hilde et Hugo partis, ça faisait bizarre aux deux jeunes hommes de rester seuls à l'appartement. Surtout que Heero avait réintégré le lit conjugal. Il devait vivre ainsi pendant un mois avant de pouvoir introduire la demande de non-prolongement du contrat de mariage. Yuy avait prévenu Sylvia de la situation, qu'elle ne s'offusque pas de ne plus pouvoir dormir chez eux puisqu'il manquait un lit dans l'appartement dorénavant.

-« Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis bientôt nous pourrons vivre notre amour au grand jour. Il a enfin accepté de signer les papiers du divorce. » Avait sourit la blonde lors d'une rencontre dans un café.

Sylvia devait bien admettre que pour l'instant leur vie prenait une tournante heureuse. Cameron parlait de mieux en mieux, il reprenait confiance en lui, grâce à Heero et aux heures qu'il passait avec l'enfant. Yuy ne lui avait rien caché de la situation un peu particulière qu'il vivait avec Duo. Elle le savait honnête et plus elle le connaissait plus elle l'appréciait, il avait une patience d'ange avec elle et son fils. Mais surtout la tête bien ancrée sur les épaules, les solutions qu'il préconisait pour sa société lorsqu'elle lui parlait de ses soucis étaient toujours les bienvenues.

Les lettres pour le notaire Katiusca Marino-Warrens à Rome étaient écrites depuis un moment. Heero irait les envoyer sous recommandé pour qu'elles arrivent dans les environs du 21 juillet AC 205. Duo avait déjà préparé sa valise avec tous ses vêtements et affaires personnelles. Yuy ne voyait pas la malle dans le hall d'un bon œil, même s'il savait qu'il verrait encore son ami. Celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait pas, il le savait au plus profond de lui.

Depuis le début des grandes vacances, Heero prenait son temps de midi chez Sylvia pour garder Cameron puisque la gouvernante actuelle avait demandé une pause de table vu les heures prestées auprès de l'enfant. Le métis en profitait pour couper sa journée de séances d'orthophonie et rendre visite également à Hilde. Il lui donnait un coup de main pour certaines tâches dans l'aménagement de la maison. Il savait que son mari agissait à l'identique à d'autres moments puisqu'il était en horaires décalés.

De temps en temps, Yuy emmenait Hugo et Cameron dans un fast food, surtout quand il savait que Duo rendait visite à la jeune femme, il leur permettait ainsi des moments d'intimité. Hilde n'était pas en reste, quand de temps en temps, Sylvia pouvait se libérer durant son heure de table, La brune proposait à Cameron de venir manger avec eux et de partager les jeux d'Hugo.

Les jeunes gens savaient qu'ils devaient en passer par là pour que leur vie prenne enfin la tournure qu'elle aurait dû prendre il y a dix ans. Quoi qu'Heero ne savait pas s'il s'en serait aussi bien sorti dans sa reconversion sans ça.

µµµ

**Fin juillet AC 205**

Il était 15 heures, ce 22 juillet AC 205, Duo rentre de sa matinée de travail. Il pousse la porte d'entrée et voit un enfant qui attend sa séance d'orthophonie assis sur le divan, un livre en main.

-« Bonjour. » Dit-il en entrant. « Tu passes bientôt ? »

-« Heero m'a dit cinq minutes. » Répond timidement l'enfant.

-« Merci. » Répond le natté en prenant une des valises et en repartant vers la porte.

On sonne juste à ce moment là. C'est la maman de l'enfant qui est toujours avec Heero.

-« Entrez, ils ont presque fini. » Dit le châtain en partant avec sa valise.

Quand Maxwell revient, Yuy disait au revoir à l'enfant, il faisait entrer le suivant dans l'ancienne chambre de Hilde qui était aménagée afin d'être son bureau de travail depuis toujours.

-« Installe-toi, j'arrive. » Dit le brun à l'enfant avant de se tourner vers le natté pour lui demander d'attendre.

Celui-ci s'arrête avec une deuxième valise dans la main ainsi qu'une housse comprenant divers costumes.

-« Tu pars déjà ? » Interroge le métis même s'il trouvait la question stupide, il le voyait bien qu'il partait.

-« Oui, j'ai réservé un motel avant de revenir tout chercher c'était ce qui était prévu, on respecte ce qui nous était demandé. J'ai laissé l'adresse du motel sur le frigo. » Dit le châtain en déposant sa valise sur le sol.

-« Je sais que tu respectes ce qui était demandé, qu'on ne se quitte pas en mauvais termes, j'ai lu ta lettre. » Avoue Heero. Par contre il n'avait pas laissé Duo lire la sienne, il l'avait envoyée sans la montrer. « Mais tu pourrais rester justement à cause de ça jusqu'à la signature des documents de divorce. Ca limiterait tes frais ! » Tente-t-il.

-« Il faut couper le cordon. » Admet Maxwell en lui caressant la joue. « Je te le jure, je ne te raye pas de ma vie, tu es trop important. Tu as toujours vécu indépendamment de notre présence à Hilde et moi. Ca va aller ! » Rassure-t-il avant de reprenant sa valise.

-« Je suis en train de me demander si j'ai déjà été seul. » Avoue Yuy.

-« Tu n'es pas seul, Heero, tu l'as été beaucoup plus pendant ton entraînement et la guerre, même s'il y avait des personnes autour de toi. » Répond le natté. « N'oublie pas ton jeune dans le bureau. Si tu as besoin tu me sonnes. Je n'ai pas encore tout pris, je repasse demain. »

-« Laisse ça ici, tu le prendras quand tu aménageras avec Hilde. » Propose le brun pour faciliter la vie de son ami.

-« Merci. »

µµµ

**Fin septembre AC 205**

Les choses s'étaient passées comme le notaire l'avait dit au bout de deux mois, Heero reçoit les papiers de divorce, Duo reçoit sa copie à l'adresse de son motel, qu'il avait fournie dès le lendemain de la séparation. L'huissier Watchers vient constater la séparation, ça par contre les deux jeunes gens ne l'avaient pas prévu.

-« Encore une chance que Hilde vit ailleurs. » Dit Yuy alors qu'il retrouvait Maxwell dans un café près du motel du natté.

-« Oui c'est sûr, surtout qu'il m'a demandé ce qu'était devenue la jeune femme. » Sourit embarrassé le châtain.

-« A moi aussi, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait acheté une maison et qu'on y allait tous les deux de temps en temps lui donner un coup de main pour aménager. » Répond le brun.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Monsieur Watchers, m'a dit qu'on ne devrait pas divorcer parce qu'on est vraiment en osmose. » Sourit soulagé Duo.

-« Tu lui as dit la même chose, je parie. » Sourit le métis. Il était heureux de l'initiative de son ami de proposer cette rencontre au moins tous les trois jours, il se sentait ainsi moins seul. Il savait qu'il rencontrait Hilde et Hugo de la même façon également un jour sur trois. Avant de retourner dans la maison de la brune, il attendrait d'avoir les papiers du divorce signé dans la main, on ne sait jamais qu'on rajoute une nouvelle année de mariage pour infidélité parce qu'il n'avait pas attendu ce stupide document.

Enfin au bout de deux mois, le document tant attendu était enfin arrivé, et ce qui fait plaisir à Heero c'est que Sylvia reçoit ses documents personnels dans la semaine également. Il ne faut pas plus longtemps pour que Maxwell se précipite dans la maison de Hilde pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

µµµ

**Début octobre AC 205**

Duo commence une drague un peu plus ouverte vis-à-vis de la brune, restant en soirée certains jours, osant lui dire des mots d'amour en présence d'Hugo. Pendant ce temps, Heero a la même tactique vis-à-vis de Sylvia. Si Maxwell met le turbo dans sa romance, Yuy se sent moins à l'aise, mais Sylvia est également moins disponible que la brune et puis ils se connaissent depuis moins longtemps. La blonde sort d'une affaire particulièrement douloureuse et il lui faut plus de temps pour accepter qu'un homme investisse sa vie, alors qu'elle commence à vivre pour elle.

Pour le natté vient aussi rapidement une étape beaucoup plus douloureuse, il voulait le faire avant de demander Hilde en mariage. Si Hugo était heureux de voir le châtain s'intéresser à sa mère, surtout qu'il voyait bien qu'elle était heureuse. Lui c'était surtout parce que si l'histoire d'amour entre son tonton et la brune allait plus loin, il récupérait un élément stable dans sa vie, quelqu'un qu'il estimait. Dans un coin de son cœur, il avait toujours considéré Duo et Heero comme ses pères plus que ses tontons et si un des deux se mariait avec sa mère, il deviendrait son beau-père.

Maxwell était venu chercher l'enfant à la sortie de l'école pour l'emmener dans un lieu neutre, mais un peu à l'écart où l'enfant pourrait exprimer sa colère s'il en avait, ils étaient donc partis se promener dans les bois.

-« Je voulais te parler en privé. » Commence le natté alors qu'ils avancent sur un sentier.

-« Oui maman, me l'a dit. »

-« Maintenant tu es plus grand, tu peux garder un secret. »

Hugo fronce des sourcils se demandant ce qu'on va bien pouvoir lui dire comme secret. Le châtain tousse un peu, cherche ses mots, pourtant il avait déjà fait cette discussion dans sa tête plusieurs fois. L'enfant se tait, il attend, sa mère lui avait dit que Duo viendrait le chercher après les cours et qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose d'important, donc sa mère savait déjà elle, pourtant il se rappelait que ce matin elle était également tendue.

-« Tu ne vas plus sortir avec maman ? » Questionne le gamin se demandant soudain si le problème ne se situait pas là.

-« Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est même dans l'autre sens, je voudrais épouser ta maman et clarifier une situation qui traîne depuis presque dix ans. » Duo inspire un grand coup et se lance. « Ton père ne t'a jamais abandonné, seulement il ne pouvait pas se présenter comme tel parce qu'il était sous un contrat de mariage, un mariage arrangé et non d'amour. »

Maxwell regardait l'enfant pour voir comment il acceptait cette première idée avant de continuer.

-« Et où est-ce qu'il est s'il ne m'a pas abandonné ? » Parce que quand on lui avait dit ça, il avait eu mal de ne pas être aimé, de ne pas avoir su retenir son père avant sa naissance. Il le portait comme un fardeau depuis lors même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer à sa mère.

-« Il a fait de son mieux pour t'aimer et t'élever, que tu grandisses normalement. » Puis réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas tourner plus longtemps autour du pot, le natté se lance, ça passe ou ça casse. « Je suis ton père, ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir de devoir te dire ça. Mais tu étais bien trop jeune pour jouer la comédie. Si jamais Monsieur Watchers t'avait posé une question, tu aurais été trop mal à l'aise de devoir mentir, je ne voulais pas mettre ce poids sur tes épaules. Je suis désolé. »

-« Il est venu à la maison il y a deux mois à la fin des grandes vacances. Il a demandé si tu te disputais avec Heero que maman avait quitté la maison. Elle a dit non qu'elle avait eu envie d'acheter cette maison et que vous veniez la voir de temps en temps. » Explique Hugo, Duo lui se mord la lèvre inférieure, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son fils, de la colère, des pleurs, mais pas qu'il continue comme s'il n'avait pas entendu sa confession.

-« Il est venu dans mon motel après avoir rendu visite à Heero également, c'est le moment où on a introduit la demande de divorce. Heero et moi avons été marié de force par nos parents quand on avait quinze ans. » Il préférait parler de parents que de devoir raconter la guerre à son fils et son implication. « Mais j'aimais déjà ta mère à cette période, tu n'as pas été un accident, nous te voulions tous les deux. » Continue le natté. « C'est après qu'on a appris que nos parents nous avaient mariés sans notre consentement, mais le contrat durait dix ans et était incassable. »

-« Tu vas donc épouser maman, maintenant que tu es divorcé d'Heero ? » Demande le gamin.

-« Oui, d'ici deux ou trois mois, on n'a pas encore décidé de la date. » Répond Maxwell, il était soulagé que son fils ne le prenait pas plus mal.

Hugo s'arrête de marcher et se tourne vers le natté, il rougit légèrement mettant d'un coup le châtain très mal à l'aise.

-« Est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler papa quand tu seras marié avec maman ? » Demande timidement l'enfant.

Maxwell sert le gamin sur son cœur et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il a difficile de retenir des larmes de joies.

-« Ce serait un honneur pour moi. »

µµµ

**Janvier AC 206**

Comme l'avait expliqué Duo à Hugo, début de l'année AC 206, Maxwell décide d'épouser enfin la mère de son enfant. Il avait dû attendre dix ans pour pouvoir lui passer la bague au doigt, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas pu.

Beaucoup de leurs amis étaient présents dans l'église dans laquelle ils allaient échanger leurs vœux. Les ex G-boys, des connaissances de cette époque, des amis actuels, des collègues de travail de Duo et de Hilde. Quand le couple lui avait envoyé le carton d'invitation, Relena avait décidé de prendre en charge la plupart des frais du mariage. Elle avait soutenu Hilde pendant l'épreuve de la découverte du mariage d'Heero et de Duo. Et elle savait le sacrifice qu'avait accepté la future mère à l'époque. En entendant le retour des deux autres de Rome, la brune lui avait parlé de ses rêves de grand mariage qui ne serait jamais exaucés parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais les moyens, elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle devrait renoncer à ce rêve pendant presque dix ans. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait loué une salle, fait appel à un traiteur et prit tout en main pour le réaliser en partie.

La blonde était arrivée le lendemain du jour où elle avait reçu l'annonce, pour venir choisir la robe de mariée avec Hilde. Cette dernière en avait les larmes aux yeux en se voyant dans celle qu'elles avaient choisie d'un ton jaune très pâle, avec un enfant, elle ne voulait pas se mettre en blanc. Suivant la tradition, Duo n'avait pas vu la robe. Il la verrait quand elle descendrait l'allée de l'église. Elle porterait une jarretière bleue, elle avait emprunté un bracelet à Sylvia.

Pour descendre l'allée, elle serait au bras du mari de Relena, Quatre Raberba Winner, il s'était proposé. Hugo aurait le petit coussin avec les alliances dessus, pour l'instant il attendait à côté de Duo, il était certainement aussi nerveux que son père.

De l'autre côté de l'autel, Heero souriait à Maxwell, c'est naturellement qu'il avait été choisi comme témoin, et devant la générosité de Relena, elle serait le témoin de Hilde. Après avoir souri au natté, Yuy se tourne légèrement pour sourire à Sylvia, c'était une de leur première sortie officielle et en public.

En attendant que la marche nuptiale s'élève dans l'église, le brun ne peut s'empêcher de penser à J et de le remercier pour l'avoir marié à Duo, il aurait pu faire un plus mauvais choix. S'il l'avait marié à Quatre, Wufei ou Trowa est-ce qu'il aurait trouvé son équilibre dans la vie ? Est-ce qu'il aurait atteint le bonheur ? Il n'en était pas certain. Maxwell avait vu directement les failles du contrat de mariage pour en profiter, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'annuler, ils allaient en tirer du profit. Heero n'avait pas été élevé comme ça, il n'aurait même pas pensé à ce genre de solution, il se serait rebellé au lieu d'accepter, pourtant à l'époque Duo avait beaucoup plus que lui à perdre dans l'histoire. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu des heurts au début, mais c'était comme ça dans tous les couples, même s'ils n'en avait jamais été un.

Oui plus il y pensait, plus il ne pouvait que remercier J pour ce mariage qui lui avait permis de se construire, de s'insérer dans la vie active, d'apprendre le bonheur doucement, lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt pour sa rencontre avec Sylvia. J avait pensé au meilleur allié qu'il pouvait trouver pour l'aider à quitter sa vie de soldat et mener à bien sa reconversion. Après avoir trouvé un métier qui lui apportait énormément de reconnaissance et de gratification, il allait bientôt pouvoir passer à une autre étape dans sa vie.

Sylvia venait de lui dire de ne pas renouveler le bail de son appartement. Elle lui avait proposé d'habiter ensemble prochainement dans la maison à côté de celle de Duo pour qu'il puisse voir régulièrement son ami et ex-mari et sa femme. Elle avait très bien compris l'importance de leur amitié particulière, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

* * *

Fin

**_Une remarque ?_** **_Une question ?  
Pour poster un commentaire c'est ici !_**

_

* * *

_

Note de fin :

Avant tout, merci à ceux qui auront lu cette histoire dans son intégralité ! Nous avons d'ailleurs été agréablement surprises par le nombre de lectures malgré que cette fic soit au final une histoire d'amitié où les deux protagonistes sont hétéros (comme plus de neuf hommes sur dix).

En fait l'idée qui a donné naissance à cette histoire nous est venue en lisant une review, la personne affirmait qu'Heero et Duo étaient destinés l'un à l'autre (et pas que dans le contexte de l'histoire en question). Alors s'ils vont tous deux très bien ensemble, qu'ils ont beaucoup de raisons d'être ensemble ; ils ne doivent pas pour autant former un couple uni et amoureux.  
Le destin n'est pas écrit, et qu'ils soient ensemble ou non cela dépend surtout des situations dans lesquelles on les met en scène !

A bientôt avec un nouvel OS sans rapport avec cette histoire ! 


End file.
